AU: A hero's choice
by darksupersayian
Summary: What if Goku had been more worried about the Cell Games? What if he'd refused to give up? This is an AU fic that continues after the Cell games the way I think it should be. Continues into GT fixing things to the way I think they should be. Completed!
1. A gut feeling

Go easy on me this is my first story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

Chapter 1 

The spectators watched in awe as Goku and Cell fought over the fate of the earth. They had been going at it for hours and seemed to be evenly matched. Goku fazed out as Cell through a punch at his face and threw his own at the monster. Cell was too fast however and dodged easily, throwing a kick to Goku's stomach doubling the Super Saiyan over in pain.

"All finished already Goku? I thought you had more in you than that." Cell moved his hands down to his sides in a very familiar fashion. "Oh well I'll just finish you off then. KA… ME… HA… ME…."

Goku looked up in fear as he saw his own attack forming against him. He brought his hands to his side to fire his own beam to deflect the monster's attack. "KA… ME… HA… ME…."

"HA" Cell screamed as he released his energy.

"HA" Goku released his own kamehameha wave. The two beams met in the air and pushed against each other. Goku poured every ounce of energy into the attack but Cell's power was too much. The two blue energy wave were pushed toward Goku. The last thought to go through his mind before they hit was that he'd failed to protect the earth by not being strong enough.

Goku awoke in a cold sweat. It was three days until the Cell games and he'd been having that dream since he'd left the hyperbolic time chamber. It always ended the same. No matter what he threw at Cell, the monster would always beat him. Goku knew what he had to do. He slowly got out of bed, leaving Chichi to sleep. After putting on his orange chi with the blue undershirt and leaving a note saying that he'd be back tomorrow morning, he left and headed for the lookout.

Goku traveled the distance in less than five minutes and found Dende waiting for him. "I felt you coming," the little green namekian said as Goku landed. "What's bothering you that you'd be up here at four in the morning."

"I need to use the hyperbolic time chamber to train more for my fight with Cell."

"I thought you'd already trained all you needed"

"I need to be sure I can beat that monster"

"Ok Goku if you're sure."

Goku exited the hyperbolic time chamber a year or a day later, depending on how you look at it, feeling stronger than ever. He hoped it'd be enough to defeat Cell. He left to spend the last two days before the Cell game with Chichi and Gohan.

Goku was standing outside the ring at the Cell games as he watched Hercule being humiliated by Cell. After the so-called world champion was thrown out of the ring, Goku stepped forward for his fight with Cell.

The fight between the two titans began as Goku launched forward and threw a punch at Cell's head. Cell deftly dodged and came around with a kick to Goku's head. Goku fazed out and reappeared behind Cell. The two then disappeared from sight battling even faster than Gohan or Vegita could follow. The news people as well as the other Z fighters could only stare in awe. After a few minutes the two stopped.

"Surely you have more power than that Goku." Cell taunted. "I'm done warming up," Cell screamed as his power rose to more than twice Goku's power.

"Fine if that's how you want it," Goku replied. With a scream he raised his power to match Cell's. The two titans charged at each other in earnest. Both flew apart as fists connected with faces simultaneously. Cell and Goku were both back up in seconds and the fight continues high above the ring. Will Goku's extra training be enough to defeat Cell or does Cell still have more power than our heroic warrior?

Don't you love cliffhangers? Read and Review.


	2. The Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

Chapter 2

Cell launched at Goku throwing punches like mad. Goku managed to dodge them and throw in a few of his own. Finally, Goku managed to connect a kick to Cell's head. He then brought both fists over his head and knocked Cell into the ground. Just as Cell was beginning to crawl from the impact crater, Goku cupped his hands. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."

"You wouldn't," Cell declared as he saw the attack. "With that much power you'd destroy the earth if you missed"

Goku fazed out and appeared beside and slightly below Cell. "HA!!!!!!!"

Cell, having no time to prepare a defense, was carried up into the air by the wave. A few seconds later Cell's torso came falling from the air. The head, legs, and one arm hand all been destroyed.

"All right Goku beat him," Krillin exclaimed.

"It's not over yet I can still feel Cell's power," Gohan replied.

Sure enough by that time Cell had completely regenerated. "All right Goku lets finish this." Cell screamed as his power grew even higher.

Goku similarly raised his power and the two were at it again. Blows were traded faster than the eye can see. Goku connected with a right hook only to have Cell retaliate with a punch to the gut. The two traded blows for several minutes until Cell finally knocked Goku into the ground hard. The Super Saiyan was just beginning to get up when Cell kicked him into another mountain.

"Give up," Cell taunted. "You're losing power faster then me and have no chance to win."

"What Goku's going to lose?" Krillin asked.

"Kakarot can't win," Vegita stated flatly. "If he continues he will die."

"I'll never give up to you." Goku charged Cell only to be knocked back by the monster. Goku found himself lying on the ground with Cell's foot on top of his chest. Cell formed a ki ball and pointed it at Goku's head.

"It's time to die," the monster taunted.

"No dad," Gohan shouted from the crowd. A bright gold aura surrounded the young Super Saiyan as his power grew immensely. Suddenly his hair spiked strait up and grew a few inches longer. He had become a Super Saiyan 2. "Leave my dad alone, Cell."

Cell looked over at the extremely pissed half-Saiyan. This slight distraction was enough for Goku to raise his fingers to his forehead and use instant transmission to escape Cell. "Gohan stay out of this. I can handle it."

"Oh really," Cell asked intrigued. "Are you holding back on me or is your spawn truly more powerful than you?"

Goku screamed as he powered up even more. His power quickly passed Cell's and kept climbing. His hair stood up sharp and grew a few inches. "So Cell what do you think of Super Saiyan 2?" Goku asked the confused monster.

"But how'd you gain so much power?" Cell blurted out. Before Goku could answer, Cell charged at the ascended Super Saiyan with a kick to the head. Goku easily dodged and delivered a kick to Cell's stomach. Cell grunted as a confused Android 18 came flying out of Cell's tail. Cell, now in his second form, steamed with anger. "If I can't beat you I'll destroy the whole planet." With that cell began to grow. "When I self-destruct all of you will die with me."

"Oh no you don't," Goku shouted. He cupped his hands. "KA... ME... HA... ME...."The blue beam instantly formed in Goku's hand. :"HA!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted as the kamehameha wave shot out toward the growing monster. The wave hit Cell and pushed him up into the air and out into space. His self-destruct exploded harmlessly in space.

The Z fighters erupted in cheers. They were short lived however when Cell reappeared in his perfect form. "That was a good move saving the earth like that Goku." Cell walked toward the Super Saiyan. "I figured you'd sacrifice yourself trying to save them"

"But how are you back?" Goku stammered.

"As long as the nucleus in my head is intact I can fully regenerate. And thanks to the Saiyan cells in me I am now more powerful than ever after that near death experience." Cell shouted and powered up. His level reached close to what Goku had achieved. He charged Goku and delivered a punch to the Super Saiyan's face. Goku retaliated with a kick to the monster's side. The two Superpowers were soon at it again even faster and more aggressive than before.

Can Goku defeat Cell after such a power boost or does our monster still have a few tricks up his sleeve?

I know another cliffhanger. Well read and review please.


	3. The Fight Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Review Responses**

**DBGT Goku**- Thanks for the review. I had almost given up and deleted this story because I thought no one was reading it. Keep reviewing and I'll try to update more often. Also if you have any questions or find any mistakes let me know.

**Clarification**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 3**

The two titans continued throwing punches too fast for anyone to follow except Gohan, who had recently ascended to the second level of Super Saiyan. Cell threw a right hook at Goku, who narrowly blocked and returned a left kick.

"Not bad," Cell taunted. "But you are no match for me now. I'm so much..."

Cell never finished his sentence as he was knocked back by a fist to the face. "You villains are all the same. All talk." Goku continued to pummel the dazed Cell. "You really shouldn't leave yourself open like that," Goku taunted.

"I'll get you for that you lousy piece of..." Cell was once again interrupted, this time by a kick to the head. Cell got back up reeling. He charged Goku and in no time the two warriors were fighting at Supersonic speeds once again. This time however, blocking was gone as both warriors focused purely on doing damage to their opponent.

On the sidelines Gohan turned to Piccolo. "Do you think my dad can win this one?"

Piccolo started to answer but was interrupted by Vegita. "Cell is losing energy faster than Kakarot. Unless Cell has something up his sleeve there is no way he can win."

Back at the fight Cell is being torn apart by Goku. A right kick sends him flying toward a mountain, but before he hits Goku appears in front of him and kicks him the other way. Goku continues playing this game of knock Cell back and forth with himself for awhile. Finally he hits Cell hard into the ground creating a huge crater. As Cell lies in the bottom of this crater he thinks _I have to find a way to get more power or I'm done for. How could Goku gain so much power? It's not fair I'm perfect._ Cell's thoughts are interrupted by a blast hitting the monster in the chest.

"Come on out. I know you're not dead," Goku shouts from the air.

Cell is in a hopeless panic thinking that there is now no way for him to even survive this next encounter, when out of the corner of his eye he sees android 16 with his back turned. In an instant Cell leaps out of the hole and absorbs Android 16 before anyone can react. Cell begins to change once again. Red hair grows on the top of head and his armor becomes even more bulky and turns a brighter green. "I never imagined 16 had this kind of power," Cell exclaimed.

"What have you done," Goku questioned.

"I have absorbed Android 16 to gain more power. I thought he was obsolete but apparently he was more powerful than I thought. I am now truly perfect."

"Shut up already about being perfect," Goku screamed as he flew in to punch Cell. This time however his hand was caught and twisted around.

"You see Goku. You have no chance of beating me now." Cell punched Goku right in the face sending him crashing into a mountain.

In seconds Goku was charging Cell once again and the two were soon fighting at Super speeds again. This time however Cell had the upper hand. Goku swung a left feint at Cell and then came in with a right kick only to have it blocked and receive a fist to the face. Cell continued to attack Goku at speeds no one could follow.

"Oh no Dad is losing," Gohan exclaimed.

"You're right kid. It doesn't look good," Piccolo commented.

Cell finally threw Goku into the ground again. Goku got up his hair losing it's stiffness before turning from its golden color to black. "Ha out of power already Goku. Well I guess it's time to finish you then. KA... ME... HA... ME...

Goku looked up in fear as the energy gathered in Cell's hands.

"HA!" Cell released the energy at Goku.

"NO!" Gohan shouted ascending instantly to the second level of Super Saiyan. Sparks flew around the demi-Saiyan as he glowed with power. In an instant Gohan threw himself in front of the beam deflecting it toward the sky. "Leave my Dad alone. Your fight is with me now you monster."

"Very well little one," Cell replied. "I'll kill you dad after I'm through with you. Cell charged Gohan and hit him with lightening speed. Gohan feinted back and retaliated. They were soon fighting faster than anyone could see.

Cell knocked Gohan back to the ground and landed nearby. Cell powered up and began chanting. "KA... ME... HA... ME...

Gohan recovered and began to prepare his own Kamehameha wave. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."

"HA"

"HA"

The two beams hit each other dead on and pushed back and forth.

Can Gohan over power Cell and save the Earth. Or will Cell kill Gohan and have no one left to stop him?

Find out in the next time.

Another Cliffhanger. Well review if you want Gohan to live. If I get no reviews I'll simply kill him off and end the story. Also I tend to update faster when I know people are actually reading my story. This chapter is being posted the same day I got my first review so the more you review the faster I'll try to update.


	4. The games come to an end

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Review Responses**

Dark Mistress and DBGT Goku- Don't worry I'll continue the story and I promise I won't kill off everybody. At least for now.

Chapter 4 

The two kamehameha waves pushed back and forth as both Cell and Gohan poured more and more energy into the attack.

_Oh no,_ Gohan thought. _I don't think I have enough energy to pull this off. _The energy beams started to slowly drift toward Gohan.

"Your finished you little brat." Cell pushed even more power into his kamehameha wave.

"I don't think so Cell. You're the one who is finished," a voice said from behind Cell. "KA… ME… HA… ME…"

Cell glanced back while still holding Gohan's kamehameha wave at bay. The sight he saw was terrifying. Goku was standing right behind him powered up in the first level of Super Saiyan.

"HA!" Goku shouted and released the energy right into Cell's back.

Cell lost his concentration on holding Gohan's beam back and the combined force of the two kamehameha waves hit him from the front. The combined strength of the tree beams together was enough to totally wipe out the monster. "But, I'm perfect," was all that was heard as every single cell in Cell's body was incinerated.

"That was kind of a low move don't you think Kakarot?" Vegita said walking onto the battle field. "What's the honor in hitting someone in the back? I mean it broke all the rules and everything."

"Cell broke the rules first Vegita," Goku replied, "when he absorbed Android 16. He would have lost anyway he was just trying to prolong it. Anyway lets head to the lookout to wish everyone Cell killed back to life."

"Don't you think we should stick around and let everyone know that Cell is dead," Krillin asked Goku.

"Well I don't know. I really don't want to be hounded by reporters and what if they think I may need a shot after the fight. I still remember the shots from after I fought Vegita. It was absolutely horrible."

Everyone faints anime style.

"How about we leave a note," Gohan suggested. "Then we can get out of here quickly."

"No that will raise too many questions," Goku answered. "Besides lets get going I'm hungry."

Everyone faints anime style again.

"Ok let's go," Vegita complains.

The Z fighters all take off toward the lookout.

Hercule and the announcer finally come to. "What happened," the announcer asks.

"I beat Cell," Hercule answers.

"I thought the people with gold hair were fighting Cell"

"They lost. Then I stopped all of Cell's tricks and gave him the old one two."

"Oh yah we're saved."

Back at the lookout the Z warriors had just wished everyone Cell killed back to life and to have the bomb removed from android 18. All the Z warriors head home for a little rest and relaxation.

**A/N: **Sorry DBGT Goku I had to let Hercule take the credit. It's important to the plot later on when Gohan meets Videl.

**Next time:** Seven years has passed. Gohan now has a little brother named Goten. ChiChi has made Gohan study as usual, but with Goku around he has also made time for training. Gohan and Goku have spared at least once a day and Goku has spared at least once a week with Vegita. Next chapter Gohan starts high school just like in the saga but Goku's influence over the past seven years may show.

Another quick update. It's to make up for the month without one. Don't expect them to always come this fast however. I will try to update at least once a week but depending on how school and work go and how much writer's block I get it may occasionally take longer or it may be shorter. Please read and review. The more I know people are reading this the more likely I am to update as fast as I can.


	5. Seven Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Review Responses**

I don't like Hercule much either and I'll try to expose him later in the story if at all possible. I think I have an idea of how but I'm always open to suggestions on that or anything for that matter.

Chapter 5 

Seven years has passed since the Cell games. Gohan and Goku are out in the woods for their daily spar. Goku charges at Gohan in a gold blur. Unfortunately for him, his son is just a little bit faster. Gohan fazes out and brings his fists down on Goku's head.

Goku climbs out of his crater dusting himself off, "Not bad son, but what do you say we take it up to the next level?" With a quick flex of his muscles Goku effortlessly ascends into the second level of Super Saiyan.

"Okay but remember what happened last time we went all out?"

"Yeah ChiChi almost killed me when you came home all bruised up. But don't worry this time I brought some sensu beans."

"Ok." With a slight flinch Gohan also ascends into the second level. The two become a blur as they exchange blows.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. Vegita wiped sweat of his brow as he walked out of the gravity room. He'd been training at a new high of 1250g. _I have to be ready for the next spar with Kakarot_, Vegita thought. _Next time I'll beat him and prove once and for all who the strongest warrior in the universe is is._ Vegita had been pushing himself harder than ever for the past seven years, even entering the time chamber for a couple of days/years to try to make up the difference between him and Goku. Within three years he had achieved Super Saiyan 2. Now it took all Goku had just to beat Vegita.

Outside in the woods near Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten threw a flurry of punches at each other. They fazed in and out each trying to get the upper-hand. Goten threw a left hook at Trunks. Trunks swiftly dodged taking to the air. Goten quickly followed. Trunks then threw a kick at Goten's stomach doubling the seven-year-old over.

Goten backed away. "That's it Trunks. I'm not going to hold back now." Goten let out a slight scream and his hair turned golden and his eyes turn green.

"Okay then I won't hold back either." Trunks let out a small scream and turned Super Saiyan.

The two charged each other with renewed vigor, fighting faster than the eye could follow.

Back at the battleground Goku and Gohan were going all out. Goku slammed Gohan into the ground shaking the whole earth for miles around. As Gohan was getting up, Goku said, "Lets take this fight some where else so it doesn't cause too much damage."

"Ok dad. Where should we go?"

"How about we go to Planet X?" Planet X was what Goku and Gohan called a small uninhabited planet on the other side of the galaxy they used for sparing.

"Ok let's go Dad." They both put their fingers to their foreheads and vanished.

Seven hours later a very bruised and battered Goku and Gohan appear back on earth. "Here take this sensu." Goku hands his son a sensu bean and eats one himself. They both then take off home.

When they arrive, they hear, "Where have you two been. You were gone all day and Gohan needs to study more."

"Calm down ChiChi," Gohan was studying while I spared with Vegita," Goku lied.

"He was not. I talked to Bulma and she said that Vegita was in the gravity room all day." A loud clank is heard and Goku is holding his head. "Now what were you really doing?"

"We were sparing."

"For seven hours?"

"Yep"

"That's it! Gohan is getting too far behind in his studies because of your stupid sparing and training. How is he ever going to be a scholar is he's always fighting? I'm tired of trying to make him study myself. We're going to send him to public school."

"But mom I already learned what you learn in high school when I was four," Gohan complains. "And what you're supposed to learn in college when I was seven. Hell, mom I've learned enough to have three PhDs."

Another clang is heard. "Don't use that word Gohan. It's final you are going to school starting Monday. I'll enroll you in Orange Star high school."

"But mom that's on the other side of the planet."

"What difference does it make you can fly or use that instant transmission your father taught you. Besides Orange Star is the toughest school on the planet."

"Can we stop all this talk?" Goku interrupted. "I'm hungry."

Just then Goten comes stumbling through the door looking rather bruised. "Hi guys. Hey mom is dinner ready I'm hungry."

"Where have you been young man? You look like a train wreak."

"I was sparing with Trunks. Now can we eat?"

"Oh alright. Saiyans and their stomachs," ChiChi mumbles to herself.

**Next time:** It's Gohan's first day of school. See what kind of trouble he can get into.

Read and review please and I'll try to update soon.


	6. The Troubles of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 6**

Gohan rolled over and slammed the pillow over his head as the alarm buzzed on the nightstand. It wasn't that he minded getting up early but getting up early to go to school was different. He normally got up at 7 A.M. every morning to eat the tons of food him, his father, and his brother consumed and then go spar with Goku.

"Get up this instant young man or you'll be late to school," ChiChi yelled from the other room.

"But mom it's only 5 A.M. School doesn't start till 8."

"You have to go all the way to Satan City to go. It will take you awhile to get there."

"Mom the Nimbus Cloud can make it in five minutes. Or I could use instant transmission."

"Well get up anyway before your breakfast gets cold."

In an instant Gohan was up and out of bed in front of the table gobbling down food. Beside him were Goku and Goten.

"So Gohan, do you think you'll have time to train before school today?" Goku asked between mouthfuls.

"Sure. I've got three hours before I have to be there."

"You'll do no such thing mister. I don't want you showing up for school on your first day in a ripped up gi all bruised. They may think we mistreat you or something"

Two hours and forty-five minutes later Goku and Gohan were throwing punches at lightning speeds. Gohan deftly dodges out of the way of a punch just as he realizes what time it is. Dropping out of Super Saiyan, he says, "Got to go dad. If I'm late mom will kill me."

"Good luck son," Goku yells.

Gohan runs into the house and changes out of his sweaty gi into a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt and runs back out the door a minute later with ChiChi yelling at him about why he hasn't left yet. Gohan takes to the air and in less than a minute he is landing in Satan City.

"Don't move or I'll shoot. I'm not kidding." Gohan looks up wondering what's going on and sees eight guys with guns holding several hostages in the Satan City Bank.

"I better do something," Gohan says to himself. "But, I don't really want everybody ogling me so I'll try not to be seen." Gohan flashes instantly into Super Saiyan and in and instant he is down there and, moving faster than the eye can follow knocks out all the robbers. "Child's play," Gohan says to himself as he floats up and lands on a nearby roof.

"What was child's play?" a voice from behind him says.

"Dealing with the robbers down there," Gohan says without thinking.

"Who are you?" Videl Satan asks.

"Sorry gotta go," Gohan says before raising his fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

"I wonder who that golden fighter was," Videl says to herself. "He sure left in a hurry. I wonder how he did that."

Later in the class room, Ms. Chalk addressed the class. "Students today we have a new student, Son Gohan." Gohan enters the room. "Tell us a little about yourself Gohan."

"Well I was home schooled most of my life."

"Yes I already informed the class of that but what do you do in your spare time."

"I practice martial arts with my dad. We spar a lot. He's a great teacher"

"Interesting Mr. Son. Well, take a seat"

"Yes ma'am."

Gohan walks to the back of the room and takes a seat.

"Hey are you really a martial artist?" a blonde girl behind him asks.

"No Erasa he's probably just a punk who thinks he can fight," Sharpener said. "After all he said his dad taught him."

"Well Videl's dad taught her and she really kicks ass", Erasa retorts.

"Yeah but her dad is the world champ. If this punk were serious he'd have a real martial artist teach him."

Just then Videl come in the room panting. "Sorry I'm late I had to stop a robbery."

"It's alright Videl just take a seat," Ms. Chalk calmly replies.

Videl walks up and sits beside Gohan.

"So how you'd stop the robbery this time?" Sharpener asks Videl.

"Actually some guy with golden hair stopped it before I even got there, but then he just disappeared. He moved so fast I couldn't even see how he knocked out all the robbers but they were all knocked out in like three seconds."

"Man that guy sounds strong," Erasa said.

"Yeah but he could never beat Hercule," Sharpener retorted. "He's the strongest person alive. He beat Cell after all."

Gohan hearing this can't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny punk?" Sharpener asks.

"Nothing I just think you overestimate Hercule's strength," Gohan replies.

"Oh yeah well I'm his student and I could kick your ass any day of the week."

"I'd like to see…" Gohan is interrupted by the bell.

Gohan's next class is gym. He walks into the gym after changing into a gi. He almost faints when he sees who the teacher is. "Yamcha, what are you doing here," Gohan asks.

"Well the school hired me to teach a martial arts unit to all the students. They think that it'd be good if all the students could defend themselves. And I needed the money." Yamcha sees the concerned look on Gohan's face. "Don't worry Gohan, I've seen you fight you've pretty much already passed this class."

"It's not that I know I can fight. I just don't want to accidentally hurt anyone."

"Don't worry I have a bag of sensu that Korin gave me just in case we need them." Yamcha raises his voice. "Ok class we'll begin with a little sparring today. So pair up in groups of four and take turns sparing on the mat."

"You! Get over here now." Gohan hears Sharpener talking to him. "This is a perfect time for me to put you in your place." So Gohan goes and joins the group with Sharpener, Videl, and Erasa.

A minute later Gohan and Sharpener face each other down on the fighting mat. "I'll even let you take the first punch," Gohan tells Sharpener.

"Ok punk. You're going down." Sharpener charges Gohan but he swiftly dodges the sloppily thrown kick.

_His fighting skills are bad enough I can beat him without looking like a freak, _Gohan thinks to himself. Gohan continues his dodge to the left and brings around a light punch to Sharpener's ribcage. Sharpener falls to the ground for a second then gets back up and charges Gohan with a flurry of punches. Gohan dodges them all with ease before finally using Sharpener's own weight to bring the blonde off balance and throw him off of the mat.

Sharpener starts to get up but is stopped by Yamcha. "No that's a ring-out. You lost the match."

"Besides he was tearing you apart, Videl commented.

"Shut up," Sharpener starts, but then notices the pain by his ribs. He pulls up his shirt to reveal a nasty bruise right where Gohan hit him."

"See he's tougher than you thought. Isn't he?" Erasa laughs.

Before anyone can respond the bell rings ending the period.

The rest of the day goes by pretty uneventful. After school just as Gohan is walking out of the building, he hear, "Wait up Gohan." Gohan stops and turns around. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Well I live pretty far away."

"It's okay I can walk pretty far."

"No I live really far away."

"And where would that be?"

Gohan silently curses himself as he answers. "East Mountain Area 439."

"That's at least three hours by helicopter. How do you get to school everyday?"

"I get up really early and fly very fast."

"Oh you have a capsulized jet copter. Can I see it?"

_What am I going to do? I can't show her a copter because I don't have one and if I tell her I can fly, she'll think I'm a freak for sure._

Before he can get his thoughts together Videl interrupts. "So Gohan are you entering the World's Martial Arts Tournament? You are pretty good. You might even make it to the semi-finals if you don't go against me or my dad. Besides if you don't enter I'll tell everyone at school that you're the Gold Fighter."

A completely shocked look flashes across Gohan's face. "What makes you think I'm the Gold Fighter?"

"Well, First he and you both show up on the same day. Second, you are both wearing the exact same clothes. Third, you fight well but it's obvious that you were holding back in your fight with Sharpener. And finally, except for the blonde hair and turquoise eyes you look almost exactly the same." And if I'm wrong then show me your copter that you use to get home."

"Ummm…"

"You can't because you don't have one. When you say fly you mean like you flew up to that building top after kicking those criminals' asses. Admit it Gohan. I've got you."

"What do you want?" Gohan braced himself for demands for money and other items.

"I want you to enter the tournament so I have a real challenge and I want you to show me what kind of tricks you use to fly like that"

"It's no trick Videl. It's just energy." Gohan slowly levitates off the ground and hovers a few feet. "Anyone can do it once they learn how."

"Ok I want you to teach me how to do that then."

"Ok but you have to promise that this stays between us. I'll teach you on Saturday."

"Ok"

The week passes fairly uneventful. Videl and Gohan talk some more and get to be pretty good friends. Videl comes over to Gohan's in her copter.

As soon as Videl arrives the first thing Gohan notices is her newly cut hair. "What happened to your hair?" he asks.

"I cut it. Do you like it?"

"Yeah it looks great."

"Thanks. So where are you going to teach me to fly?"

"I was thinking that we could do it out behind the house."

"Can I come too big brother?" Goten asks.

"You already know how to fly Goten."

"Yeah but maybe I can get a quick spar in with you while we're out there."

"Ok you can come as long as you are good and don't cause any trouble."

They go out back.

"Ok the first thing you have to do is find your energy," Gohan explains. The easiest way to do this is through meditation."

"Ok," Videl sits down and starts to meditate. "I'll try."

"When you find your center, grab the energy in there and push it out."

After about an hour of this Videl finally forms a small ki ball in her hand. "You're doing it. Now to fly you just push downward with this energy."

Just then Goku comes flying down (after sparring with Vegita) looking pretty beaten up. "What are you guys doing?"

"Videl this is my father Son Goku. Dad this is Videl. I'm teaching Videl to fly."

"Yeah it'll be really helpful in the tournament next week," Videl adds.

"Tournament, there's a tournament next week?"

"Yeah." Just then it dawns on Videl who Goku is. "Hey you're the former world champ aren't you? Why weren't you at the last tournament? My father really wanted to beat you to prove that he was truly the best."

"ChiChi wouldn't let me or Gohan enter. She was on one of her fighting is bad rampages at the time," Goku answers.

"Well we could just mention that the first prize is 1 million zeni. We might even get her to let me take off school to train to win."

"Yeah that's a great idea Gohan. We can get Vegita and the rest of the gang to fight as well. It'll be fun to see everyone again."

"So you guys are entering?" Videl asks.

"Yeah," Goku answers. He takes off toward the house to convince ChiChi.

"Okay back to my training. Gohan can you teach me that thing you do where you disappear too," Videl asks.

"You mean instant transmission?"

"Yeah big bro teach me instant transmission too," Goten adds.

"Instant transmission may be a little much for the first day. I didn't learn instant transmission until after I fought Ce… ah many battles."

"Come on big brother I'm ready."

"Ok Goten, I'll try to teach you while Videl practices her flying."

"WHAT?" Videl screams. "YOU DON'T THINK I CAN DO IT BUT YOUR SEVEN YEAR BROTHER CAN? ARE YOU SAYING I'M SLOW?"

"No it's not like that. Instant transmission is more complicated than flying. You have to have complete control of your energy and the ability to sense other people's energy as well. Goten has had energy training since he was born. That is why he is ahead of you.

"Oh," Videl says somewhat ashamed.

"Ok Videl, the only way to learn to fly is to practice pushing your energy up and keep trying. It gets much easier with practice."

Videl proceeds to push her ki under her and float up into the air. She floats higher and higher.

"Watch it Videl. Don't go too high."

"What did you say Gohan?" Just then Videl loses control and starts to pummel toward the ground. In an instant, Gohan is under her catching her.

"Keep practicing and don't go too high." Gohan turns to Goten. "Ok Goten the first step to instant transmission is to sense someone's power. Ok dad is busy and I'm too close so we'll have you sense Vegita's power."

"But Vegita is mean and nasty and he might hurt me if I interrupt him."

"I know Goten but the more power someone has the easier it is to transmit at least at first.

"Can't I just sense Trunks? He's outside playing right now away from Vegita."

"Ok Trunks should be strong enough for you to lock on to. Now can you sense Trunks's energy?"

"Yeah otherwise how would I know he's not with Vegita?"

"Do you want me to teach you this or not, Goten?"

"Ok sorry big brother. I'll behave"

"Ok lock on to Trunks's energy and use your energy to go to it."

"Ok!" Goten holds his fingers up to his head and concentrates for a few minutes and then suddenly disappears. A few minutes later he comes flying back. "I did it big brother. I did it."

"Why didn't you just instant transmission back?"

"I don't know how."

"All you'd have to do lock on to my power and concentrate just like you did to go to Trunks."

"Oh so I can go anywhere I can sense a power then?"

"Yes Goten that's instant transmission."

"COOL!" Goten starts rapidly disappearing and reappearing all over the place. Videl looks up from her flying practice just in time to see Goten reappear with something in his hands. "Check it out big brother. I got one of Roshi's magazines." Gohan takes the dirty magazine before Goten can look at it.

"That's not for you, Goten." He disappears and reappears later minus the magazine. "Now, Goten, don't use this ability to take stuff from people."

"Ok big brother"

Just then Videl comes down panting. "Man that takes it out of you."

"Yeah but it gets easier each time. Just keep practicing and you'll be an ace in no time."

"Well, I better be going for now. I'll see you at the tournament next week Gohan." Videl capsulizes her copter and takes off flying under her own power somewhat low.

"Now can we spar, Gohan?"

"Sure."

Goten flashes into Super Saiyan and attacks Gohan. In seconds fists are flying faster than lightening.

Later that day Goku and Gohan manage to convince ChiChi to let them fight in the tournament and to let Gohan train to be sure to be able to beat Vegita if necessary. All the arraignments are made. Next time the tournament.

Well I got another chapter out. The longest one yet. I shortened the high school saga from what it was in the saga and completely eliminated Great Sayiaman. They just don't really add to the plot and Gohan is an idiot as Sayiman. And this way we can get to the better action faster. Read and Review Please. I update faster if I know people are actually reading it.


	7. Tournament, Feelings Revealed, and Power...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 7**

Gohan awoke early in the morning although no alarm blazed at him. Today was the day of the World martial arts tournament. His blood ran with excitement. He wanted so badly to finally prove that he was the best in the world. He knew that there were really only two real competitors that he even had to worry about. Those were his father and Vegita. While he and Goku seemed pretty evenly matched, they had never sparred in an all out battle and a fight between the two could go either way. As for Vegita, Gohan had heard that the Saiyan had been training nonstop since he heard about the tournament, refusing to spar for the stupid reason of not giving his opponents any added strength. It was even rumored that Vegita had been seen heading toward the Lookout. Gohan didn't even want to think about how strong Vegita could have been if he had actually managed to convince Dende to let him use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for this tournament.

Gohan quickly pushed these thoughts out of his head. He slipped out of bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where ChiChi was just putting breakfast on the table. After gobbling down his mountain of food he ran outside followed by his father and little brother. They all three took to the air and flew south toward the island that the world tournament was being held on. After quick flight they landed outside the tournament gates and begin to walk up to the registration desk.

"We need to sign up for the tournament," Goku tells the clerk.

"Ok sir can I have your names please."

"I'm Son Goku. And…"

"The Son Goku who was the former world martial arts champion?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Wow this is going to be so exciting," the clerk says. "Who are your companions?"

"This is my son Son Gohan." He points to Gohan and then to Goten. "And this is my other son Son Goten. They will both also be competing."

"Sir isn't your youngest son a little young to be competing in the adult competition? We could sign him up for the junior tournament."

"No, he's plenty strong for the adult competition. In fact he's much stronger than I was when I won the tournament."

"Really? Well I guess if you sign a release form he can compete. If he qualifies that is. We already have over 300 people signed up and only 16 places to fill."

"Ok." Goku signs all the forms and they all three get signed up. The three Saiyans walk into the main waiting area. "Hey there's Vegita over there." Goku points a finger at an extremely looking Vegita. Standing next to his father is Trunks. The three Sons quickly rush over to the Saiyan prince. "Hey Vegita, what's going on?"

"I'm waiting on this stupid tournament to start, what do you think?"

"Don't worry Vegita you'll get your chance against me, unless I happen to fight and lose to Gohan first that is."

"You will lose today Kakarot but it will be at my hands."

"Always the optimist hey Vegita," Piccolo says walking up to the Saiyans.

"Yeah you could very well lose," Krillin says walking up behind the Namek.

"Not likely I have prepared for this fight and I am finally the strongest fighter in the universe."

Before anyone can respond to Vegita's ranting, the announcer comes over the speaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to begin the preliminaries for the tournament. This year we have a punching machine we'll use to measure the strength of each fighter. Our Champ will start us off."

Hercule walks up to the machine hitting it with all his might. After a few seconds a number appears on the screen.

"319, an impressive hit. Now I know none of you will get as high as the champ but maybe one of you will be close so we will have a good match."

A line forms behind the punching machine. Krillin finally hits it barely tapping.

"659" the announcer exclaims. "Amazing"

Goku taps the machine next.

"50193" the announcer says dumbfounded. "I guess I can see why this man was once the champion of the world. Hercule must have just been being modest. This will be an interesting tournament indeed."

Many other fighters punch the machine all of the Z fighters holding back a lot. Finally Vegita, having been sent to the end of the line after arguing with an attendant, punches the machine. The machine instantly broke into thousands of pieces.

"We'll take that as a qualification," the announcer says shakily. "Now the randomly generated fights are as follows:

Krillin vs. Pintar

Piccolo vs. Shin

Videl vs. Spopovitch

Gohan vs. Kibito

Android 18 vs. Trunks

Goten vs. Hercule

Goku vs. Vegita

Jewl vs. Yamo

This will be an interesting line-up."

The whole gang moves into the area around the ring to watch the fights.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen the first match today is between Krill and Pintar. Krillin steps up into the ring and his opponent Pintar, a giant sumo wrestler about three times Krillin's size, follow. "Krillin is a veteran of the Tournament who has made it to the quarter finals before. He has defeated many opponents that were bigger than him. Can he manage it this time? Ready, Fight."

Pintar charges Krillin only to be punched in the gut upon reaching his target. The overweight fighter backs up holding his stomach. Krillin charges him, kicking him in the head. The fat man flies out of the ring.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it seems that Pintar has been knocked out of the ring without ever landing a punch on Krillin. That makes Krillin the winner. Let's move on to the next fight. Now we'll see Piccolo vs. Shin. Please step up."

Piccolo and Shin both enter the ring.

"Ok let's begin. Fight."

"I give up," Piccolo shouts. "It's obvious I can't win this one."

Everyone including the Z fighters stand shocked as Piccolo calmly exits the ring.

"What's going on," Goten asks Gohan.

"I don't know. It's not like Piccolo to just give up like that."

"Ok let's move on to the next fight. Now we have the daughter of the world champion, Videl against Spopovitch."

Videl and Spopovitch both step into the ring. "I'll make this quick," Videl taunts. The huge man with the M on his forehead just grins evilly. Videl charges Spopovitch and lands a kick to his neck. Spopovitch, however just stands there. Videl backs away confused. _What that was one of the strongest kicks I can do and it didn't even faze him. _Videl is brought out of her thoughts by a fist connecting to her stomach. She doubles over in pain only to receive another fist to the face. Spopovitch continues to pound the helpless Videl.

On the sidelines Gohan is going mad. "I've got to stop him. He's hurting Videl." He struggles against Goku's and Vegita's grip.

"You can't interfere. If you do she'll be disqualified," Goku says.

Spopovitch punches Videl in the face once more and a loud crack is heard as her jaw breaks. The huge man continues to mercilessly pound Hercule's daughter.

"He's going to kill her." Gohan flashes into Super Saiyan struggling against the two older Saiyans' grip.

From across the arena Yamo, Spopovitch's tall skinny partner with an M on his forehead makes a cut it out signal to the big man. Finally Spopovitch throws Videl out of the ring unconscious.

Gohan rushes over to his unconscious friend followed closely by Goku. "Here son give her this sensu bean."

Gohan pops the bean into her mouth forcing her to chew even with the broken jaw. A minute later Videl sits up with no injuries what-so-ever. "What happened?"

"You were beaten pretty badly by Spopovitch. He almost killed you. But don't worry he will pay."

"Hey, Gohan why is your hair blonde?"

"I'll explain later." Gohan drops out of Super Saiyan. "I'm just glad you are ok. I don't know what I'd have done if you wouldn't have made it. I love you Videl."

"I love you too Gohan." The two new love birds start to kiss each other but they are soon interrupted. "Ok that was a nasty display of unsportsmanlike conduct. Spopovitch is disqualified for attacking his opponent after she was unconscious. Videl will be allowed to move on if she is capable of fighting. So, moving on to the next fight we have Gohan, the son of the former champion Goku, against Kibito. Will these to please step forward."

After making sure that Videl was ok one last time, Gohan steps into the ring followed by Kibito. "Before we start, I want to see your Super Saiyan powers," Kibito requests.

"I can beat you without transforming."

"I want to see your full power."

Outside the battlefield Shin walks up to Goku and Vegita. "I have a request to ask of you two. Yamo and Spopovitch are going to attack Gohan during his fight with Kibito. I want you to promise not to interfere."

"Gohan can handle himself."

"Ok but it is of vital importance to the fate of the universe that you do not interfere."

"Who are you?" Goku asks.

"I am the Supreme Kai and I'm on a very important mission."

"Don't worry we won't interfere with your plans. If you say leave Gohan to fend for himself then I guess I'll have to trust your judgment."

Back in the ring a wide grin crosses Gohan's face. "Ok you want to see my full power? I'll show you my full power. Ahhhhh…" Gohan's hair flashes gold and his eyes turn turquoise.

"Oh my god," the announcer says. "It's one of the people from the Cell Games. This young man has to be the young boy who fought Cell at the tournament seven years ago. Ladies and gentlemen, do you know what this means? It means that the other blonde fighter that day can only be one man. Son Goku, this man's father. Son Goku must have been the one to defeat Cell, not Hercule. I have personally seen Son Goku fight and he is way stronger than Hercule will ever be. He did defeat the evil King Piccolo after all. He must have also defeated Cell."

Goku comes up behind the announcer. "Actually I didn't beat Cell he was too strong for me."

"What's this ladies and gentlemen Goku lost to Cell during the Cell games? Does that mean that Hercule really beat Cell? If it does I'm sorry champ."

"No actually Gohan beat Cell," Goku points out.

"Did you hear that ladies and gentlemen? Hercule didn't really beat Cell. Son Gohan is the true savior of the earth. Let's give a big cheer for our modest hero Son Gohan."

Back in the ring, Kibito smiles. "Impressive. You are quite powerful."

"I'm not done powering up yet. You said you wanted to see my full power. This is simply my Super Saiyan form. If I push it a bit further…" Gohan lets out a little scream as the tiles start to lift off of the arena floor and bits of electricity start to fly around him. Suddenly his hair grows more rigid and his muscles become more defined. "you get what we call Super Saiyan 2."

"Amazing ladies and gentlemen, you can see the power radiating of Son Gohan. This must be the power he tapped into to defeat Cell."

"And if I push it further yet…" Gohan lets out a scream and strains his muscles. "and pull from power deep inside…" Tiles start to fly up from the arena and crumble under the tremendous power that Gohan is displaying. Finally his hair begins to grow longer, hanging down to his knees and his eyebrows disappear. "you get Super Saiyan 3."

"Amazing!' the Supreme Kai says. "I don't know if even Buu was this powerful."

"Now's our chance Spopovitch," Yamo says to his partner. The two start to rush toward Gohan.

Ok I got another chapter out and yet another cliffhanger. This chapter followed the series pretty closely except for a few differences. For all you Goten/Trunks fans sorry there was no fight between the two but it really doesn't add to the plot all that much so I decided to leave it out. And, following the request of my only two reviewers to date I decided to expose Hercule. His fame is no longer important to the plot so he got exposed. Please read and review this chapter to find out what effects Gohan's Super Saiyan 3 powers will have on Spopovitch & Yamo's plans. (Like you don't know what that is.) I am also welcome to suggestions on how getting the Super Saiyan 3 power right away would affect the formation of Buu. These suggestions are mainly just for laughs but if I get a really good on that I think I can use and the reviewer says it's ok I may put it in the story. Well please read and review because as you all know if I know people are actually reading my story I tend to review faster than if I think that it's not being read.


	8. Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 8**

Babidi and Dabura stand out in the desert next to Babidi's spaceship, looking up at the sky. "What power!" Babidi exclaims.

"Yes master with that much power Majin Buu will be revived in no time. Do you think that Spopovitch and Yamo can handle someone that strong by themselves?"

"I don't know, Dabura. If they can't I'll have to send someone stronger to handle the job."

"Yes master, if they fail I will handle it personally to be sure it is done."

Back at the tournament, Yamo and Spopovitch charge at Gohan with the intent of stabbing the half-breed with a weird shaped jar with a point on one end. Gohan glanced out of the corner of his eye and see the two coming. _I better get out of the way,_ Gohan thinks to himself. He starts to move away but notices that his body is now paralyzed. _What the hell is going on? I can't seem to move a muscle._

Within seconds Yamo and Spopovitch were on top of Gohan. Spopovitch grabbed Gohan in a body lock while Yamo stuck the odd container into Gohan.

Suddenly the energy began to drain from Gohan into the tank. _I'm getting weaker. I've got to stop this before it's too late._

"I've got to help Gohan," Goku says to himself as he starts toward the ring. "They're killing him."

"You'll do no such thing," the Supreme Kai says. "Gohan will be fine. They have no intention of killing him. They just want his energy."

_Enough is enough, _Gohan thought. With a loud feral scream Gohan pulls even more power into his new Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Gohan suddenly breaks the hold the Supreme Kai has on him. Outside the arena the Supreme Kai collapses on the ground from pure exhaustion. Gohan fazes out and reappear on the other side of Yamo. A quick chop to the neck leaves the tall skinny Majin warrior unconscious. Gohan then fazes out again, dodging a punch from Spopovitch. Gohan sends a kick at the bigger Majin warrior. "That was for attacking me." Gohan then proceeds to pummel the controlled warrior. When the alien can barley stand and is holding his broken ribs in several places, Gohan throws him out of the ring. "And that is for what you did to Videl." Gohan then turns back to Kibito. "Shall we continue our fight now?"

Kibito looks flushed. "No, that won't be necessary. I forfeit the match. It is obvious that you are so much stronger then I am."

"Did you hear that? Gohan, having been attacked by two former competitors, has managed to intimidate his opponent to the point of forfeit. He is an amazing fighter."

Gohan walks down from the ring and stands next to Goku and Vegita. "What was that all about?" Goku asks.

"I don't know. As soon as I was done powering up, I couldn't move a muscle. It was like someone was paralyzing me. I didn't think the either of those to had the kind of power to hold me as long as they did."

"It looks like you broke the hold easy enough," Vegita adds.

"Yeah but it was pretty strong. It could have easily held someone of Cells strength. I just don't get how Yamo or Spopovitch could have that kind of power."

"They don't," Kibito says walking toward them. "You were being held immobile by the Supreme Kai. But apparently he wasn't strong enough to hold you still." Kibito walks over and uses his powers to heal the Supreme Kai.

A minute later the Supreme Kai sits up. "What happened?"

"You over strained yourself trying to hold Gohan in place," Kibito informs the Kai.

"What's the idea of trying to paralyze me?" Gohan demands.

"Let me explain. Those two, Yamo and Spopovitch are being controlled by a wizard named Babidi. Babidi's father, Bibidi created a monster named Majin Buu thousands of years ago. This monster had incredible power. It took all that the Kais had to stop him."

"What's this got to do with anything?" Vegita demands.

"Let me finish. Buu became so powerful that Bibidi had to lock him up in a ball for transport between worlds. We managed to stop Bibidi while Buu was in the ball. Now Babidi has tracked Buu's ball to Earth and plans to revive him. These two were sent here to gather the energy needed to revive Majin Buu. Kibito and I had planned on following them and stopping Babidi after they stole Gohan's energy. That is why I held you immobile."

"Well next time just leave me out of your plans. Did you ever think that my energy by it's self could be enough to revive Buu?"

"I had no idea that you were this powerful."

"So what do we do now that we can't follow them?" Goku asks.

"Well we could question them," Gohan suggests.

"It's too late," Vegita says holding up Yamo's body. "It looks like this wizard fried their brains as soon as they failed."

"I guess we'll just have to continue the tournament and wait for this Babidi or this Buu to show up," Goku says.

"Are you crazy?" the Supreme Kai says. "We have to prevent Buu's resurrection at all costs. If he gets free the universe is doomed."

"Well, the next move is Babidi's," Vegita says. "All we can do is wait. So, we might as well continue the tournament."

While all this is going on, Dabura, unseen by any of our heroes, creeps out of the shadows of the tournament walls and picks up the jar of energy that had been stuck in Gohan for the briefest of moments. It hadn't been in Gohan very long, but it had gathered and incredible amount of energy in a hurry. Babidi then used his magic to transport Dabura and the jar of energy back to the spaceship.

"The next match will feature Android 18 against the eight-year-old Trunks. I have been assured that even though Trunks is young that he is an accomplished fighter. So let the match." 18 and Trunks both step into the ring. "Ready, Fight"

The blonde android charges Trunks with a backhand to the head. Trunks, however, fazes out and reappears behind 18 with a roundhouse kick. 18 dodges to the left and throws another punch at Trunks. The punch connects to the Saiyan's head sending the purple haired boy flying backward. Trunks charges the android throwing punches madly. The two take off above the ring, fighting faster than any of the audience can follow.

"Do you think that Trunks can win?" Goku asks.

"It's no contest. My son can beat that piece of scrap metal any day of the week," Vegita answers.

"Yeah Trunks is pretty powerful. Much more so than I was at his age," Gohan adds.

"Hey Gohan," Videl says walking up to the half-Saiyan. "You said you'd explain things to me about why your hair was gold and what was going on. I already heard from the announcer that you were the one who beat Cell. But I want to hear the rest."

"Ok let's go inside and sit down. It's a long story."

Videl and Gohan walk into the waiting area inside and sit down. "Ok the whole story starts when I was about three that's when my uncle Raditz came to earth to recruit my father…" Gohan goes on to explain the whole ordeal with Raditz, Vegita and Nappa, Frieza, the Androids, and finally Cell.

When he finishes Videl looks puzzled. "So when you power up a lot your hair turns gold right?"

"Yes"

"That's why your hair was gold when you fought Cell?"

"Yes"

"Ok, why was your hair so much longer today then when you were in the ring with Kibito?"

"I was powered up more. I went to the third level of Super Saiyan. I was only in the second level when I fought Cell. The third level still drains too much energy from me. I haven't practiced it very much."

"Ok so you're an alien…"

"Only half alien."

"Half alien, but I love you anyway."

Outside in the ring Trunks and 18 continued to pummel each other. Their clothes we now tattered and torn and they both had bruises all over. Trunks threw a punch at the android which was blocked and returned. Trunks fazed out from the way of the punch and quickly hit the unsuspecting 18 in the back sending her flying out of the ring.

"18 has been knocked from the ring. Trunks is the winner. This young man is simply amazing. Next we have our world champion, who lied about beating cell, up against the younger brother of the man who actually beat Cell while he was just a boy. Can young Goten beat Hercule? Please step into the ring." Goten and Hercule step up into the ring. "Ready, fight"

Hercule charges Goten and punches him in the face. Goten simply stands there and lets the punch hit him. Hercule then proceeds to hold his fist and whimper. Goten then fazes behind the "champ" and flicks him with his finger. Hercule collapses to the ground.

"It appears that Hercule is down. I'll start the count. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10. Goten is the winner by knockout. That was a quick fight. Our next fight is between Goku our former champion of the world, who never actually lost his title as Hercule has, and Vegita. Please step forward." Goku and Vegita step into the ring.

"You're going down Kakarot."

"We'll see Vegita."

"Ready Fight"

Will Goku be able to beat Vegita or will Vegita come out the winner. Will the power Dabura managed to get from Gohan be enough to revive Buu? Find out next time.

Well another chapter another cliffhanger. This chapter isn't as long as the last one but I felt this was a good stopping point. Remember to review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Also if you have any questions or commits, I'd really like to hear them. I will get back to you somehow on any questions that you have.


	9. Buu Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Review Responses**

I'm glad you like my story so far and how I'm handling Hercule's disgrace. As for the Fusion comments and questions. It's true that Goku learned those in other world so in this story he doesn't currently know the technique. I have yet to decide whether to make a way for them to learn fusion or not. All the questions and/or hopes about who has reached Super Saiyan 3 and who hasn't should be answered in this chapter and if not it is clarified at the end of the chapter. And I'm sorry the last chapter was a little short but the Goku Vegita fight seemed like a good cliff hanger and the next good cliff hanger was a ways off so I decided to end it there. This chapter is longer. Read and enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

"Remember there are people here, Vegita. We can't go all out."

"Whatever Kakarot just fight me."

Goku and Vegita charge each other both fazing out at the last second. Vegita appears behind Goku with a fist to the back of the head. His fist passes through an afterimage as Goku appears behind him with a kick to the back of the knees. Vegita quickly recovers and blocks the fist Goku sends at his face. He retaliates with a kick to the legs. Goku also quickly recovers blocking the next blow from the Saiyan prince.

_I'm tired of this. Fighting at such a low level proves nothing. _With a yell Vegita turns Super Saiyan.

"Vegita we're not going all out," Goku protests.

"This is just the tip of my power Kakarot. You can either transform or be beaten." Vegita charges Goku and lands about twenty punches to the Saiyan. As Goku looks up the Saiyan prince brings both hands down on Goku's head slamming him into the ground.

Goku gets up out of the small crater. "I will not fight you all out, Vegita. Too many people will get hurt. I forfeit."

"Did you hear that ladies and gentlemen? The former champion of the world has just forfeited."

"You can't forfeit Kakarot. I will have my fight with you." An M forms on Vegita's head as he ascends into the second level and his power goes even beyond that. He raises his hand and shoots a ki beam into the crowd incinerating thousands of people. "You will fight me Kakarot or I'll kill everyone here."

Out in the desert by Babidi's space ship the evil wizard grins. "This is perfect Dabura. The energy you brought back from the tournament is almost enough to revive Majin Buu. With this new pawn under my control and the Supreme Kai not even close to finding us, Buu will be revived in no time."

"Yes master he will be unstoppable."

Back at the tournament Vegita raises another ki ball and shoots it into the crowd.

"What's wrong with you Vegita?" Goku asks.

"He's under Babidi's control. Babidi's awakened the evil in his heart."

"All right Babidi," Goku yells. "Transport us somewhere away from people and I'll fight Vegita."

"No you can't. All the energy you lose will go to Majin Buu."

"I have to. I can't let people die because of me. Gohan go and find Babidi and stop him. I'll hold off Vegita." Goku and Vegita are transported to the middle of the desert. "Ok Vegita you'll have your fight." With a primal scream he transforms strait to the second level of Super Saiyan.

"Ha you think you can beat me like that. Babidi also increased my power greatly by awakening the evil in my heart. I'm the perfect warrior." Vegita charges Goku and punches him in the stomach doubling him over. Just as the taller Saiyan is recovering, Vegita backhands him, sending him flying into a nearby mountain. "You are weak, Kakarot. You can't even come close to my new power."

"Ok that's it," Goku screams. "I'm through holding back." With a scream Goku clinches his fists and begins to power up. His hair grows down his back and his eyebrows disappear as his ascension into the third level is complete.

"So you have been holding back on me all this time, you and your brat both." Vegita calms slightly. "No matter with this new power I got from Babidi I can still beat you." Vegita charges Goku and throws some more punches. Goku dodges or blocks them all but just barely. Goku retaliates with some more punches and kicks of his own, all of which Vegita deftly dodges or blocks. The two warriors fight at Super speed both seemingly evenly matched.

Meanwhile, back at the tournament, Gohan walks over to Videl. "Now I'm going to go hunt down an evil wizard. I want you to stay here."

"Can we go with you Gohan," Goten and Trunks both ask at the same time. We can help you. We're both Super Saiyans after all.

"No you'll just slow me down." Gohan raises two fingers to his head and teleports himself to the lookout. He appears right in front of Dende, the earth's new guardian with the Supreme Kai and Kibito appearing next to him. "Dende," Gohan starts, "we need your help. We need to locate the evil wizard Babidi and his henchmen before they can release Majin Buu."

"It's too late, Gohan. Didn't you just feel that? Buu has been released."

Gohan suddenly feels the large evil power. "Well I guess that makes finding them easier. Now I've got to go and beat Buu."

"How can he have been released so soon? Even Super Saiyans would have to fight for days to release enough energy to free Buu. It just doesn't make sense," the Supreme Kai mutters to himself.

"They are fighting at a level far above Super Saiyan," Gohan explains. My dad's power is at about what it is when he goes Super Saiyan 3. And Vegita's is almost exactly the same as my dad's."

Back out at Babidi's ship, Buu's egg suddenly shudders. "It's happening. Buu is being resurrected."

"Yes master your plan will be fulfilled."

Suddenly Gohan, the Supreme Kai, and Kibito all instantly appear right in front of Babidi. "Quick, Gohan, destroy the egg before Buu gets out," the Supreme Kai says.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It could make him more powerful. Besides it's not really fair."

The egg containing Majin Buu suddenly cracks and falls open revealing a big fat pink monster curled up in the fetal position. Buu slowly uncurls and stands up.

"That's your ultimate weapon," Dabura scoffs. "He's almost useless. There's no way he…" Before Dabura is finished Buu punches him in the stomach.

"Buu no like you. Buu make you cookie." A beam of pink light shoots from the top of Buu's head and hits Dabura, turning him into a giant cookie. Buu quickly gobbles up his new treat.

The Supreme Kai looks over in fear. "We're all doomed. We must retreat and find a plan to beat Buu."

"I have a plan."

"And what is that."

Gohan lets out a scream and ascends to the second level. He keeps screaming and ascends further to the third level. His power now is nearly equal to Majin Buu's. "I'll beat him." Gohan charges Buu and lands a punch right to the face.

Vegita throws endless volleys of punches at Goku, who dodges every one of them. "Hey wait Vegita. Did you feel that?"

"I felt nothing Kakarot. Now keep fighting."

"Don't lie, Vegita. You felt it the same as I did. Majin Buu has been revived."

"So what we haven't finished our fight yet."

"Vegita the earth could be destroyed."

"It doesn't matter as long as I beat you first. Besides your brat just powered up to face him anyway. Majin Buu is not threat compared to us." Vegita charges Goku again. The battle resumes faster than ever.

Gohan throw a kick at Buu connecting to the fat monster's stomach. Buu simply pops the ensuring dent back out. "Buu no like you. Buu make you dead." Buu charges Gohan with a speedy punch kick combo of his own. Gohan deftly doges out of the way and delivers a hard right kick right to Buu's face. Gohan grabs a hold of Buu's head and uses him for a punching bag before throwing him into the air.

"KA… ME… HA… ME…" A massive ball of blue energy forms in Gohan's hands.

"Oh my goodness Gohan is stronger than Buu," the Supreme Kai says. "I was worried for nothing."

"NO!!!" Babidi shouts you can't kill Buu.

"HA!" Gohan releases the huge Kamehameha wave at the pink blob.

"You did it Gohan you beat Majin Buu."

"No he's still alive. I can still sense his power."

Sure enough a minute later Bull reforms from the tiny particles that survived the Kamehameha wave. "That was fun. Buu try no." Buu cups his hands at his side mimicking Gohan's kamehameha stance and shoots a large ball of energy at Gohan.

_I can't dodge or the Earth is finished. I have to deflect it._ Gohan puts his arms up to catch the massive beam of energy. The energy wave reaches Gohan and stops as the Super Saiyan 3 holds the beam back. Finally after struggling for a few minutes Gohan manages to redirect the beam and send it flying into space.

"Just finish him Buu," Babidi yells from the sidelines.

Buu charges at Gohan with another series of punches and kicks. The Super Saiyan 3 uses his Superior speed and agility to dodge all the blows. Gohan retaliates with his own attack. Gohan begins with a kick to the side of the head. He then fazes out and punches Buu hard in the back and fazes back in front of Buu to deliver another hard punch to the stomach. Gohan continues to play his little game of punch Buu from both sides until finally he punches Buu hard enough to send him flying into the ground hard. Gohan floats with his hands on his knees panting as Buu climbs out of his hole. _I better finish this quickly, _Gohan thinks. _I don't know how much longer I can maintain Super Saiyan 3. I can feel the power fading already._ As if this thought was an unspoken omen, Gohan's hair suddenly shortens and his eyebrows reappear. Buu then charges out of his crater and throws some more punches and kicks at Gohan. In his less powerful state, the Super Saiyan 2 is unable to dodge very many of them. Buu throws Gohan into the ground. Gohan gets up and charges back at Buu but the pink monster just continues to pummel him at every opportunity. Finally Buu kicks Gohan into the ground. Gohan lays there unconscious his hair it's normal black.

"Ha Buu beat him. Now kill the Supreme Kai," Babidi orders.

"Vegita we have to stop this. Gohan's power is fading if we don't intervene soon he'll die." Goku continues to try to talk as he dodges punches thrown by the Saiyan prince.

"And I care? If your spawn dies it means nothing to me."

"If we're not there to stop him, he could kill everyone on earth, including Bulma and Trunks."

Vegita pauses his attack on Goku dumbstruck. The pause came none to soon as at just that moment Goku's power faded and he dropped out of Super Saiyan 3 and back into Super Saiyan 2. "All right Kakarot. We'll postpone this for the time being. And I'll stop Buu. Besides you look worn out."

"Great, here's a sensu bean." Goku gives Vegita a sensu bean and starts to take one himself. Before he can put in his mouth, however, he is hit on the back of the head and knocked unconscious.

"No Kakarot. I will finish Buu on my own." Vegita pops the sensu bean in his mouth and then takes off toward Majin Buu's energy.

The Supreme Kai shudders in fear as Buu launches himself at the purple god. The hits land and land hard. In minutes the Kai is laying on the ground bleeding.

"Good Buu. Now finish…" Babidi is interrupted by a huge explosion. He looks over and sees his ship in ruin. "What who did that."

"I did," Vegita answers.

"Vegita how dare you. You openly defy me. Buu kill him."

"You forget. I'm almost as powerful as your stupid monster."

"Buu no like being called names. Buu mad." Steam starts to rise from Buu's head and he charges Vegita. Vegita dodges and delivers a punch to Buu's gut. Buu retaliates with a punch to Vegita's face.

While the giant pink blob is distracted, Kibito picks up his fallen master and Gohan and teleports them to the world of the Kais.

At the world of the Kais, Kibito revives Gohan and the Supreme Kai. Gohan gets up groggily. "What happened?"

"You were amazingly strong out there Gohan, but it wasn't enough."

"I know I can't maintain Super Saiyan 3 long enough to wear him out. And that is the only level that can match his power."

"Gohan I have a plan on how to make you stronger. There exists a weapon that is indestructible. The wielder is undefeatable. This weapon is the Z sword. And it's on this planet." The Supreme Kai leads Gohan to a giant stone where the Z sword is stuck. "All you have to do is pull it out."

Gohan grabs the swords handle and pulls. The sword doesn't move. He turns Super Saiyan and pulls more. The sword still doesn't budge so he ascends into the second level and give a mighty tug. The sword comes flying out of the stone and sends Gohan flying back.

"Great now for how to train to beat Buu…"

Gohan interrupts the Kai. "No disrespect, but I can train on my own." Gohan puts two fingers to his head and disappears.

Vegita continues to fight Buu, but the monster is too powerful. Buu delivers a punch to the stomach, bending Vegita over and causing him to cough up blood. "Now Buu make you dead. "Buu shoots a massive energy beam at Vegita, sending the Saiyan to the next world.

Goku wakes up from his Vegita induced nap and senses around. He can no longer sense Gohan or Vegita but he senses most of the other of earth's fighters at the look out. He finds the sensu bean and pops it in his mouth. _Buu must have already killed Gohan and Vegita._ _If he is that powerful, I better head to the lookout and try to make a plan instead of rushing in like Vegita did._ Goku puts two fingers up to his forehead and disappears.

What does Gohan have in mind as far as his training goes? Does Goku have a plan on how to beat Buu? Find out next chapter.

Ok another chapter finished. Just to clarify Vegita isn't a Super Saiyan 3. But since he was already a Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control his power almost matches that of a Super Saiyan 3. He was beaten by Buu so quickly because his power is still below Buu's. Goku was holding back in the fight. That made Vegita think he could match Buu. Gohan lost to Buu because even though in this universe he is way more powerful, (He's about equal to Goku) Super Saiyan 3 is still a new power and he and Goku can not maintain it very long. Buu on the other hand can't fight as well as a third level Super Saiyan (as seen in the show when Goku kicks his ass) but can maintain his power much longer.

This chapter took a little longer but it's pretty long and I was pretty busy for the last couple of days. Anyway read and review as always.


	10. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathic'_

**Chapter 10**

Goku appears on the lookout and looks around to get his bearings. Most of the other Z warriors are already there as well as many of their family.

"Goku, you're alive," ChiChi squeals. "Thank god."

"We all came here as soon as we felt the great power that was released," Krillin adds. "But now that you're here we have a chance. We were worried there for a minute."

"Not so fast Krillin," Goku interrupts. "I felt that thing, Majin Buu, fighting Gohan before Vegita knocked me out. If Gohan wasn't strong enough than I don't know what I could do."

"What do you mean Gohan wasn't strong enough?" Videl asks.

"I'm sorry to say." Goku swallows hard. "But Gohan's dead. I can't sense his power anywhere. Vegita too."

Bulma and ChiChi suddenly start crying.

"I don't believe that Gohan is dead," Videl states. "He can't be I can feel it."

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment but we have to do something about Buu," Piccolo says in a solemn tone. "Or the rest of us may be joining them in Other World."

"He's right," Goku says. "We need a plan."

"Goku there's a technique that may be helpful."

"What's that King Kai?"

"There's a technique called the fusion dance. It is commonly performed by the Natamoru Warriors. This powerful technique allows two fighters of similar size and power to join together for 30 minutes as one being. The result is much more powerful the sum of the two powers."

"But there's no one who is of similar size and power. Gohan's gone and so is Vegita."

"The kids, Goten and Trunks could learn it."

"Are you sure it would make them powerful enough."

"Yes I told you that it drastically raised their power."

"Ok we'll try it how do we perform the dance."

"I'll show you." King Kai teleports down to the lookout. "Ok Goku, mirror my movements." After a few awkward moments Goku pretty much has the moves down. "Now when they do this their power must be exactly the same. Now, good luck." King Kai teleports back to his planet.

"Ok let's get started with the fusions."

Goku and the two young Saiyans get ready for a long session of training when all of a sudden Gohan teleports onto the lookout. "Gohan, I thought you were dead," Goku says. "How'd you survive?"

"Well, I was fighting Buu as a Super Saiyan 3 and I was kicking his ass pretty good too. Unfortunately the transformation is still hard to control and maintain."

"I know it hurts to hold it for very long."

"Well anyway, my power gave out and I dropped back into Super Saiyan 2 and then Buu beat the crap out of me. I was knocked unconscious and the Supreme Kai and Kibito took me to the world of the Kais and healed me while Vegita held off Buu. I pulled this sword while I was there. I was going to train with it so I could get strong enough to beat Buu."

"I hate to break up your little party," Piccolo interrupts. But it seems that Buu is wandering this way. If he sees the lookout we're dead."

"Ok, here's what we do," Goku says. "Piccolo you take the boys up stairs and start working on the fusion technique. Gohan wait here while I go and get Buu headed away from here. When I get back we'll go into the hyperbolic time chamber for some training." Goku puts two fingers to his forehead and disappears.

Babidi is riding on Buu's back watching as his monster is destroying everything in sight. They have left countless cities in ruin. Now they are just flying around waiting for something to destroy.

Suddenly a man in an orange gi with black hair appears before them. "Your rampage ends here."

"I don't think so," Babidi says. "Buu kill him."

With a yell Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3.

"Growing your hair longer and turning it blonde won't help.'

Goku shoots a ki blast killing the annoying little wizard. Buu charges the Super Saiyan 3 but Goku deftly doges the attacks before pummeling the big fat monster.

"Buu no like you. Buu make you dead."

"Now Buu listen to me, you don't have to kill me or anyone else. Killing is wrong."

"Ok Buu kill no more."

"Really, that simple?" Goku asks.

A loud explosion interrupts the little talk as tank shell hit the big pink blob. Steam boils out of Buu's head and a dark cloud forms above the unholy creation. Out over the cloud comes a gray skinny form of Buu. The taller form attacks the pink blob and forces Buu to retreat. Buu shoots a beam at his taller form. "Buu make you candy." The monster deflects the beam and turns fat Buu into a chocolate Buu. The gray being eats the candy. His body turns pink and a grin spread across his face. "Now I'll finish you."

"Wait Buu," Goku says. "Give me a couple of days and I promise you a fight with a warrior much stronger."

"No I think I'll kill you now." Buu charges at Goku delivering a hard punch to the Super Saiyan 3. Goku doubles over in pain but quickly recovers. He throws a punch of his own at Buu. The monster dodges to the side and brings both fists down on Goku's head. The Saiyan falls to the ground causing a huge crater. Goku gets up his hair no longer long and golden but shorter and black. "Now I'll finish you." Buu prepares a ki ball and throws it at the crater. A few minutes later all that remains is an even larger crater with on Saiyan in it. "I guess I'll wait for that even stronger warrior now." Buu laughs. "I'll just have to entertain myself until then."

Goku reappears on the lookout after narrowly using his instant transmission to escape.

"What happened dad? You look bad."

Well, Babidi is no longer a problem, but Buu just got a lot stronger and a lot meaner. I barely escaped."

"What? How could he get any meaner?"

"Well I convinced Buu not to kill anymore. Then there was an internal struggle and Buu managed to expel his evil side. Unfortunately this evil side defeated the good Buu and absorbed it."

"So now he has no restraint?"

"Not only that but he is also more powerful. I just hope he can't sense ki."

"Well, lets keep our power levels suppressed just in case," Piccolo adds. "That goes for everyone."

"Ok," Goku says. "Gohan, get Goten and Trunks. The four of us are going into the hyperbolic time chamber to train."

"What do you mean the four of us? There is no way that Goten and Trunks can become powerful enough to beat Buu and they'll just slow our training."

"King Kai told me about a new fusion technique that might give them the edge if they learn it."

"Oh"

Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are all in the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku and Gohan both power up to Super Saiyan 3. "Gohan, try and hold this form as long as possible. Maintaining Super Saiyan 3 may be the difference of defeating Buu or being destroyed." Goku turns to Goten and Trunks. "Ok boys, do you remember the stance and movements you saw me and King Kai do?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious," Trunks answers.

"Ok I want you two to set your powers equal." The two boys scream for a second before their power levels even out. "Ok now go through the motions."

"FU… SH…ION… HA!"

"That was good except your fingers didn't quite hit," Goku tells a sickly looking Gotenks." The two boys continue to try the fusion until they get it right. During this time Goku and Gohan take turns training with the Z sword, staying in Super Saiyan 3 most of the time.

A few hyperbolic time chamber days later, Goku says. "Ok Gotenks now I want you to go off and train. But don't go too far into the expanse that you get lost. Goku and Gohan go off in one direction to train and the fused being goes off in the other direction.

About nine months of hyperbolic time chamber time later Gohan hears a message from Piccolo. 'Buu's here. I'm leading him the long way around to get to you. You have about six days to prepare.' Gohan tells Goku, Trunks, and Goten.

"Ok we've done a lot of training in the last nine months. We should rest up and prepare for our fight with Buu.

Piccolo stood on the lookout looking over the edge. It had been 18 hours since the Saiyans had entered the hyperbolic time chamber. In that time Buu had rained destruction all over the earth. _Oh well,_ Piccolo thought. _At least we can wish them all back._ Suddenly Piccolo felt a huge power coming toward them. A few seconds later Buu stood beside the Namek.

"I was promised a strong fighter if I'd wait. I've waited long enough. Where is this strong fighter?"

"He's not ready yet he has to be at his best. Can't you just amuse yourself by killing people until he's ready? He'll find you when he's ready. And then he'll kill you."

Buu laughs. "I doubt that. I'm the strongest being in existence." He raises his hand and pink balls of energy go flying everywhere. They fly down killing every person on earth. "Now take me to the strong one before I destroy the whole planet."

"Ok I'll lead you to him." Piccolo sends a telepathic message to Gohan. 'Buu's here. I'm leading him the long way around to get to you. You have about six days to prepare.' He leads Buu the long way around taking a couple of minutes, stopping when ever possible. Finally they arrive at the door to the hyperbolic time chamber. Piccolo leads the monster inside to face the Saiyans.

Will Goku and Gohan or even the Fused Gotenks be strong enough to beat Buu? Find out next chapter.

Ok another chapter up. If you have any questions ask me in a review and I'll try to answer. Read and review. I update faster the more reviews I get.


	11. Training time is up

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathic'_

**Review responses**

Element6: Thanks for the review for Chapters 9 and 10. Apparently you're the only one who reads this story or at least the only one that reviews. In response to your idea, there won't be any double fusion at this point for one main reason. That would make it too easy. And we don't want that do we?

**Chapter 11**

"Who's going to fight me?" an impatient Buu says as he enters the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Fu.. shion… Ha!" two voices are heard. Then a blended voice says. "I will be your downfall." Gotenks steps forward in a fighting stance.

Five minutes earlier…

"I can't wait till me and Trunks get to kill Buu," Goten says.

"Who says there'll be anything left by the time me and dad are done," Gohan counters.

"But the fusion gives us so much power that we'll kill him for sure."

"It doesn't give you that much power and it only lasts 30 minutes."

"We are still going to finish him before you get a chance."

Ok, quit it you guy," Goku interrupts the argument. "We'll draw straws to see who gets to fight Buu first. Whoever gets the short straw has to sit out first and the two that get the long straw will play rock paper scissors to see who gets to go first."

"Ok"

"Ok"

The four Saiyans draw straws Goten and Trunks drawing between the two of them. "Oh man I got the short one. Goku complains.

"Ohhh that means we win," Trunks says.

"Not so fast you have to beat me at rock paper scissors."

Trunks and Gohan play rock paper scissors with Gohan getting rock and Trunks getting paper. "I win"

Back at the present time…

"Wait a minute let's take this outside," Goku suggests.

"Ok, I don't care where I kill you."

The three warriors and the hideous monster all exit the time chamber. Gotenks then charges Buu going Super Saiyan in the process, head butting Buu in the gut sending the monster flying far from the lookout. Buu looks up startled but then regains his bearings just in time to be hit by a fist coming from Gotenks. "Now I'll finish you. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack." Gotenks takes in a large breath and breaths out a milky white image of himself. The ghost flies at Buu.

Buu backhands the ghost. "How pathetic." Just then the ghost explodes sending parts of Buu everywhere.

"Not so pathetic now. Is it?"

"That stung a little," a newly reformed Buu says from behind Gotenks as he slams a fist into the Saiyan's head. Before the fused being could react Buu slammed a knee right into the spinal cord and picks Gotenks up and slams him into the desert ground.

"Why is he holding back?" Gohan asks as they follow the battle.

"I don't know but he better quit or Buu will kill him," Goku responds.

Buu picks Gotenks up by the ankle and starts swinging him around. "Oh no I have nothing left," Gotenks says.

"Shouldn't one of you two step in?" Piccolo asks.

"No he's just trying to make it look good. He's got way more power than that," Gohan says.

Piccolo sweat drops. "What? You mean he's playing around with Majin Buu when the fate of the universe depends on this fight!"

"Yeah pretty much," Goku answers.

"Gotenks, quit fooling around and finish him," Piccolo yells.

"Him. Finish me. He's beaten," Buu laughs.

"Not quite big and ugly," Gotenks retorts. "Agggghhhhhhhhhh HA!!!" Gotenks' hair grows out to his knees and his eyebrows disappear. The now Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks kicks his leg free of Buu and flies in with a punch to the face. Buu reels back in pain and receives kick to the groin. Tears form in the monster's eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Goku and Gohan wince in envy pain. "That had to hurt."

Gotenks never gives Buu a chance to recover. He flies in with a flurry of punches and kicks, each one leaving a dent in the monster. Finally Gotenks throws Buu into the ground creating a huge crater. He follows up with a series of high power ki blasts into the crater. "Well that's the end of Buu," Gotenks brags.

"Hardly," Buu says from behind the Saiyan. Gotenks turns just in time for a fist to the face. The Super Saiyan 3 quickly recovers and the two titans are soon exchanging hits at the speed of light. Gotenks finally lands a punch to Buu's torso. He uses this opportunity to grab the pink monster's arm and throw him high into the air. "Now you're dead." Gotenks gathers a huge amount of energy into his hands. "Buster Kamehameha! HA!" The blast flies up and hits Buu knocking him into millions of pieces. As the energy is leaving his hands, Gotenks loses control of his Super Saiyan 3 form.

A newly reformed Buu flies down and hits the weakened Saiyan. "Now I'll destroy you."

"No I can still beat you," Gotenks says. He begins to gather energy and his hair starts to flash golden once again. But that's as far as it goes. One minute one being stood before Buu and the next minute there were two. The fusion had worn off. Goten and Trunks both look at each other and then look at Buu. "What do we do now?" Goten asks?

"Run," Trunks answers.

"I'm going to kill you now," Buu says.

"Not so fast. You have to get though me first." Gohan flies in and kicks Buu in the face sending him reeling back. "Your fight is with me now."

Buu gets up unhurt. "You think you can beat me?"

"I'm sure of it." Gohan lets out a scream and ascends to the third level of Super Saiyan.

"Oh, I remember you. You're the one I beat so easily. You may have great power but you can't hold onto it. I'll beat you easily."

"Enough talk," Gohan retorts fling at the pink monster at Super speed. Gohan throws a punch at Buu's face sending the monster reeling. Buu comes back with a kick at Goku but the kick passes only through after image. Buu fells a tap on his shoulder and turns in time to see Gohan's fist flying right for his face. Gohan follows up with a knee to the stomach and then a roundhouse kick to the head. Buu goes flying across the desert.

"You'll wear down. You could only hold that form for about ten minutes if I remember correctly. And when you wear out, I'll kill you."

"I won't wear out that fast. I can hold this form for days when at rest. And you're not much of a workout so I doubt you'll be beating me anytime soon." Gohan flies back at Buu and punches him in the gut and then elbows him in the face as he is getting up. Buu rushes at Gohan intent on doing some damage. Gohan simply fazes out and kicks Buu in the back of the head. In seconds he follows the monster and punches him again and again. After about twenty minutes of this Gohan stops. "This is getting boring. I think I'll finish you." Gohan throws Buu into the ground and floats up into the air. "KA… ME… HA… ME… HA!!!!!!!!!.

Buu looks up in fear as he sees the giant Kamehameha wave heading toward him. He raises his arms to block but has no time. The wave hits him squarely and pushes him into the ground.

When the smoke clears all that is left is a giant crater about 1000 feet deep. "I can't sense Buu at all," Gohan says. "Does that mean he's dead?"

"I don't know son," Goku answers.

Suddenly the two are interrupted by Buu flying out of the hole seemingly back to normal.

"I guess I didn't put enough power into that blast after all," Gohan says. "I'll correct that this time. Gohan starts to charge Buu again.

"Wait," Buu yells. "I want to fight the young one again." As he says this, a small piece of his body detaches itself and starts to creep slowly around in a circle to get behind the Saiyans.

"Ok you got it," Trunks yells. "Fusion HA!!!." Goten and Trunks once again become Gotenks and immediately ascend to Super Saiyan 3.

"I don't think so. You two had your fun. Now it's time to finish him. I'll handle it," Gohan tells the fused being. "Now just stay out of the way."

"But you got to beat Cell. Now let someone else fight for a change."

"I beat Cell because no one else was there to beat him. Now me and dad are both plenty strong to handle him so just stay out of the way. You had your chance and you didn't take it seriously."

"But Gohan…" Gotenks is interrupted by a glob of pink slime creeping up his back. The pink stuff covers him and engulfs him. The slime flies at Buu with Gotenks inside. Buu welcomes it into him and his body begins to change. His facial expression now looks less stupid and his tail growing out the back of his head is now longer. In addition to this, he now wears Gotenks' vest and his power has skyrocketed.

"Now that makes us a little more even. Don't you think?" The Gotenks absorbed Buu says.

"How dare you." Gohan says and charges Buu.

Can Gohan in his Super Saiyan 3 state beat Buu with Gotenks absorbed? What will Goku do to help? Find out next chapter.

That's right another cliff hanger. Read and review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update so if you read this take a few seconds to review. It only takes a few seconds. And if you have questions and you tell me in a review I'll answer them or at least acknowledge them.


	12. The stakes raise

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Review responses**

**Element6**: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm haven't seen too much with Gogeta in the show yet so I'm avoiding putting him in there for now but I probably will have him in the story at some point. Right now I'm afraid he'd be too out of character.

**Zara m: **I appreciate you reading and reviewing. You have a good point about Cell, but I'm not changing that at this point. I may when I'm done. About Gohan teaching Trunks to fly, I removed that from the story. You're right Vegita would have long taught him so we'll assume that he did. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 12**

Gohan charged at Buu fists ready to make him feel some real pain. Unfortunately for the Super Saiyan 3, the newly fused Buu fazed out a micro-second before he got there. Buu reappeared above Gohan with a kick to the ribs. Gohan doubled over in pain. Before the demi-Saiyan could react, Buu delivered another punch to the face followed by a kick to the back of the head that sent Gohan flying into the ground creating a huge crater.

Buu stood back and smiled evilly. "See there's no way you can beat me now." Buu's words were interrupted when Gohan fazed in behind him swinging the Z sword which he'd been carrying since he left the time chamber. The sword sliced right through the unprepared monster splitting him hip to shoulder. Buu simply laughed. "You really think that can hurt me?" The two parts of the monster simply fused back together. "That puny weapon is useless." In an instant Buu elbows Gohan in the chest and grabs the Z sword from the Saiyan's hands. A second later he breaks it over his knee. Sparks fly from the sword as it breaks and an older looking Supreme Kai appears.

"Who are you?" Goku asks.

"I am the Elder Kai. I used to be a Supreme Kai. You freed me from the sword." The Kai is interrupted as Gohan and Buu fly at each other once again. Buu throws a punch at Gohan's face but the demi-Saiyan dodges and comes around with a kick which Buu is ready to dodge but suddenly Gohan fazes out and appears behind Buu with a backhand to the back of the head. Gohan flies in and knees Buu in the stomach followed by a punch to the face. Gohan laces his hands together and brings them above his head and slams them into the top of Buu's head sending the monster pummeling into the ground creating a tremendous crater.

"Is that Majin Buu?" the Elder Kai asks.

"Yep," Goku responds. "But don't worry it looks like Gohan has everything under control."

"How did you do that?" An angry Buu climbs out of his crater. "I have way more power than you. You should be dead by now."

"Simple," Gohan replies. "You may have more power but your technique is really sloppy. Gotenks never did concentrate on technique very much. Without the added weight of the Z sword I can match your speed and as soon as Gotenks' fusion wears off you'll be really weak again. You don't stand a chance."

"Yeah but you're forgetting one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"You didn't notice that a piece of me was still missing." Sure enough a piece of Buu's headtail had been chopped off by the Z sword. It was now consuming the Elder Kai who was not paying attention being too engrossed in his current porno magazine. The pink slime covered the Kai and flew toward Buu becoming one with the monster. Buu spouted a gray Mohawk and seemed to age a little bit. "Now I have the knowledge of millions of techniques at my disposal. You stand no chance now. Buu charges at Gohan with a punch to the gut but fazes out at the last second and appears behind Gohan. The Super Saiyan 3 turns to block the punch but the monster suddenly fazes out again and appears back at the original spot and knees Gohan in the spinal cord. Buu doesn't let up he starts to pummel the Saiyan a faster than light speed giving Gohan no time at all to react. Gohan does his best to put up a hasty defense but it does no good.

"That's enough," Goku yells and powers up the Super Saiyan 3. He charges into the battle and throws a punch at the monster's back. The punch only hit afterimage. Buu fazes in behind Goku and knees him in the back. Gohan throws a punch at the monsters head but it is blocked and Gohan receives a punch to the gut for his trouble. The two Saiyans continue to attack the fused being with no luck what-so-ever.

"He's gained too much power from Elder Kai. I didn't think the old guy had that much power," Gohan mutters.

"Fools! The old man didn't have that much power but he knew techniques to bring hidden power out. "I simply drew out some of my power I didn't know how to find before."

Meanwhile in otherworld. Vegita furiously trains. "How'd I get beaten so quickly? I had so much power. I was even with Kakarot."

"No you weren't. Goku was holding back."

Vegita turns and sees fortune teller Baba standing behind him. "What? How could that be? He was a Super Saiyan 3."

"Yeah but he was only using a fraction of his power."

"NO!!! I won't be made a fool of anymore." Vegita flashes into Super Saiyan. Sparks fly as his hair stiffens and he ascends. "I won't be weak any longer. AHHHHHH!" Vegita's hair suddenly grows down to his back and his eyebrows disappear. He had ascended to the third level.

"Calm down Vegita. I have news from King Yemma."

"I'm listening."

"It seems that things aren't going good on earth. King Yemma has decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself for your evil actions. You will go down and fight Buu."

"No problem. With my new found power I'll make mince meat out of him."

"Be careful Vegita. Buu is a lot more powerful than he was before."

"I can handle him."

"Gohan," Goku yells. "We only have one chance."

"What's that dad?"

"We have to fuse. Do you remember the fusion dance?"

"Yeah I saw Goten and Trunks doing it enough."

"Close your eyes Gohan." Goku flies up above Buu. "Solar Flare." A blinding light flashes.

"I can't see. Damn you what did you do?"

"Now Gohan while he can't see."

"Fu… shion… HA!" Another blinding light flashes this one brighter than the solar flare. When it fades where two warriors once stood there was now only one.

Buu stands flabbergasted. "What did you do?"

"Goku and Gohan fused. That would make me Gokhan." Gokhan said. (The new warrior looks similar to Gohan except he has a few strands of Goku's bedhead sticking out the side of his hair.) "Now you will die."

Can Gokhan make good on his promise and defeat Buu before the fusion wears off? And if he does can he save Goten, Trunks, and Old Kai in the process? Does Vegita stand a chance against Buu if they fail? Find out next time.

Well another chapter out and another cliffhanger. Read and Review. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update faster.


	13. Gokhan vs Buu

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Review responses**

**Kanny:** I'm glad you like this story. Here's the next chapter.

**Son Oliver: **Thanks for the review. Spelling is a huge issue when most of these words are Japanese in origin. Translating is sometimes difficult. I appreciate the heads up. The errors you pointed out have been fixed. As far as the Uub issue I don't have any intention of having Goku leave his family for ten years without visiting. But I'm not sure how soon I'll get to that. I might write some of my own stuff and not skip all of those years. Any ideas are welcome. I may not use them but I will consider them. I do however have one idea for an adventure that would happen about 5 years after Buu.

**Chapter 13**

"You're going to beat me?" Buu laughs. "You have no idea how much my power has risen. Do you?"

"Enough talk." In seconds Gokhan's fist is buried in Buu's gut. "You were saying?" Gokhan quickly fazes out moments before Buu can hit him and fazes in right behind Buu and taps him on the shoulder. Buu turns frightened. "Hello," Gokhan says as he punches Buu in the face. "Kamehasenko," Gokhan yells as he forms a gigantic ball of blue ki over his head. "HA!!" The energy flies at Buu sending the monster back. Gokhan takes a small break as Buu reforms molecule by molecule.

"How can you have that kind of power?" a newly formed Buu asks.

"What? That was a weak blast. Should we try a strong one?"

"That's it. I'm tired of you mocking me." Buu charges Gokhan and throws a punch at the fused Saiyan's face. His fist passes right through and Buu receives a kick to the lower back as Gokhan appears behind the warrior.

"You were saying?"

"That's it I'm going to absorb you. Then I'll destroy the earth just to spite you."

"I'd like to see you try. You couldn't digest me if you got your hands on me."

"We'll see." Buu shoots out more of his famous pink slime at Gokhan. Instead of dodging however Gokhan just stands there and lets the slime cover him. Buu brings himself back together and laughs. "Ha you fool I'm now the strongest in the universe."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Buu hears the voice behind him as he is kicked in the back of the head. "The prince of all Saiyans is back and more powerful than ever."

Inside of Buu Gokhan slowly floats down to the bottom of a piece of candy in Buu's stomach. _I guess the barrier worked. _The blue aura around the fused warrior fades. Suddenly the two spilt apart sending Goku one way and Gohan the other. "What happened?" Gohan says. "The half hour wasn't up."

"I guess we can't stay fused inside of Buu."

"Well we better get moving if we're to free Goten, Trunks, and that old Kai."

"Ok."

Goku and Gohan start to head out of Buu's stomach heading north. They make progress with out running into too much trouble. Upon reaching Buu's head, they are met by Gotenks.

"Hey Gotenks," Goku says. "Let's get out of here."

"Dad, that's not really Gotenks. It's Buu's mind."

"Oh." Goku scratches the back of his head and grins Son style. With a slight yell, both Saiyans ascend to the third level. Gotenks charges the two Super Saiyan 3s. His fists however pass though nothing but afterimages. The two warriors appear behind the false fused warrior and with a quick knock to the head Gotenks is unconscious. Goku and Gohan walk into a chamber where they see three cocoons. One contains Gotenks, one contains Old Kai, and the last contains fat Buu.

Vegita charged at Buu throwing punches wildly. Buu simply stepped to the side dodging them all without even seeming to move at all. "You really think you can beat me. I've already killed you once. But this time you won't return." Buu charges Vegita throwing a punch to the gut. The Saiyan Prince doubles over in pain as Buu brings a knee up to Vegita's gut before lacing his hands together and hitting Vegita over the top of the head sending the prince pummeling to the ground.

"That's it the warm up is over," Vegita screams. A golden light is seen coming from the crater that Vegita made. Rocks and debris go flying everywhere and when the dust settles Vegita stands now transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. "Now you're finished. Vegita charges at Buu and throws a punch at the monster's gut. Buu fazes out and reappears behind Vegita.

"Do you really think that you can beat me by making your hair grow longer and removing your eyebrows? I am still nearly twice as powerful as you are." Buu punches Vegita in the face and follows the Saiyan kicking and punching the Saiyan Prince the whole time.

_What? How? His technique was so sloppy before. I only lost because I was so weak. Now he fights like he has decades of experience. _Vegita is taken from his thoughts when Buu fazes in above him and punches him in the head. Vegita goes flying into the ground and lands his hair growing shorter and his eyebrows reappearing as he reverts back to level 2.

"How pathetic. You really stand no chance now. I'll just finish you." Before Buu can move or say anything else, he suddenly spasms and his appearance changes. The vest he wears transforms into the fancy looking garment that Old Kai wears and he sprouts a grey Mohawk. "What the fusion wore off? Oh well, I can still kill you with the power I have left."

"I'm not finished yet," Vegita screams. His hair once again grows longer as he ascends back to Super Saiyan 3. Vegita throws a punch at Buu. Buu barely gets out of the way and moves in to kick the Saiyan Prince. Vegita fazes out and fazes back in behind the monster with fists over his head. Buu fazes out before Vegita can land the hit and fazes back in throwing a punch at the side of Vegita's head. Vegita quickly blocks with his arm and kicks at Buu's stomach. Buu brings a knee up blocking the kick and throws another punch at the Saiyan Prince. Vegita fazes out and reappears at the same exact place after the punch went by and lands a punch right to Buu's head. Buu goes stumbling back. Vegita stays in fighting stance waiting for Buu to retaliate. But Buu just stands there shaking uncontrollably. _I didn't think I hit him that hard._ Suddenly steam shoots from Buu's head and seconds later two little dots are seen flying from Buu's skull. Another moment later Goku and Gohan appear in their Super Saiyan 3 transformations and Goten, Trunks, Old Kai, and Fat Buu all float unconscious.

Minutes earlier inside of Buu

"Gohan, you get Trunks and Goten I'll free Old Kai."

"Ok dad. Wait what's that cocoon with the big fat blob in it?"

"That's the Fat Buu that got absorbed by the evil one. Grab him too. I don't think he's evil anymore."

"Ok"

Goku and Gohan quickly unfasten all the warriors.

"Funny I thought Buu would put up more of I fight. We are in his mind after all," Goku says.

"He must be distracted," Gohan answers.

Suddenly the whole area starts to shake. "I think he knows we're here now. Let's get out of here." Goku and Gohan both ascent to the third level and fly into one of the tubs in the ceiling. Seconds later they are flying out of a hole inches ahead of a column of steam.

"Kakarot! What are you doing here?"

"We went inside Buu to get Goten and Trunks out. Buu absorbed them."

In the back ground Buu continues to shake and suddenly begin to shrink. Seconds later he is much smaller with a feral look on his face. "Well, he ought to be easy to beat now," Vegita comments.

"I'm not so sure Vegita. I feel his power actually rising."

"Oh my god," Gohan interrupts. "Look behind you."

Goku and Vegita stop their argument and turn to see Kid Buu holding up a giant ball of red ki. "There's no way to stop that," Goku yells. "We'll have to flee."

"What about all of our friends on the lookout?" Gohan asks.

"I'll get them you just get yourself, Goten, and Trunks out of here," Goku answers. 'Piccolo, Buu is about to destroy the planet. Grab Dende and get ready. I'm going to instant transmission away.'

'What about the others,' Piccolo answers.

'We'll have to wish them back. But we need Dende to go to New Namek and use the Namekian Dragonballs.' Goku brings two fingers up to his forehead and disappears. Gohan grabs a hold of Goten and Trunks and Vegita grabs Old Kai. The two Saiyans raise their fingers to their foreheads. "Vegita follow me." Gohan disappears. A second later Vegita also disappears.

At the lookout Goku appears and grabs Dende and Piccolo. A second later locking on to Gohan's ki he disappears again.

On the planet of the Kais

Gohan, Vegita, and Goku all appear startling the now fused Kibito Kai. "What happened do you?" Goku asks.

"Well, Kibito and the Supreme Kai were messing around with the fusion earrings and managed to get permanently fused together. But there are more important things to worry about. Like how you're going to beat Buu for example."

"Well first we need you to transport yourself, Old Kai, the boys, Dende, and Piccolo to New Namek. There you'll all be safe and you can wish back everyone when we've beat Buu."

"I will not hear of that," Old Kai complains. "It's too dangerous to overuse the Dragonballs."

"But we need them," Gohan complains. "Besides we'd have beat Buu without the planet being destroyed if you wouldn't have gotten in the way. So you have to let us use the Dragonballs."

Old Kai turns away sheepishly. "Oh ok."

"You guys must see this," Kibito Kai says. The group goes over and looks at the crystal ball and sees Kid Buu destroying several planets really fast using the instant transmission technique.

"Ok you guys get going," Goku says. "We'll handle Buu."

A few minutes later Kibito Kai and the others vanish leaving Goku, Gohan, and Vegita to face Buu.

"So how do you propose to lure Buu here?" Vegita asks.

"Simple," Goku answers. "He's obviously looking for us. So all we have to do is raise our power levels and he'll come to us."

"Ok," Gohan says. "So who gets to fight him first?"

"I'll take him," Vegita volunteers. "But there won't be much left when I'm done."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Vegita. Me and dad have more control over Super Saiyan 3 than you do. We did train for nine months in the hyperbolic time chamber to learn control."

"I still have the power to beat him brat."

"Let it go Gohan. If Vegita wants to fight Buu first let's let him. We can jump in if he needs help. Besides with the amount of power I felt, it may take all three of us to beat him."

"Ok what are we waiting for?" Vegita interrupts.

"Let's do it," Gohan agrees.

With a yell the three Saiyans ascend to the third level. Seconds later Kid Buu appears before them.

Can Goku, Gohan, and Vegita beat Kid Buu who still has his potential awakened by Elder Kai? The conclusion of the Buu series next time.

Another chapter out. To clarify Buu is more powerful in this story because when he absorbed Old Kai he used the unlock ability skill on himself but did it instantly. But Goku, Gohan, and Vegita are also all more powerful. Anyway read and review. The more reviews I get the faster I'm likely to update.


	14. Evil Vanguished

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Review responses**

**Element6: **Don't worry about Hercule. He is rather annoying but in this AU he is not essential to beating Kid Buu.

**Chapter 14**

Vegita charged Buu as soon as he teleported to the Planet of the Kais. A split second before he reached the monster he fazed out and reappeared off to the side with an uppercut to the chin. Vegita never gave Buu a chance to react. A second later Vegita was behind the monster pummeling him with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Man Vegita is good," Gohan comments.

"Yeah he's improved a lot since we last fought. But I don't think he'll be able to hold onto Super Saiyan 3 long enough to wear Buu out."

"Yeah the transformation is really draining until you get used to it."

Vegita throws another punch at Buu. This time the monster is more prepared. Buu catches the punch. The little pink monster wags and finger at Vegita. "Uhhhhhh!" With that growl or primitive speech or what ever it is Buu sends a fist right into Vegita's stomach doubling the Saiyan Prince over in pain. In a split second, Buu teleports behind Vegita delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. The kick passes only through afterimage.

"Final Flash." Vegita yells from behind Buu. Golden energy flies out of Vegita's cupped hands and engulfs Buu. The monster has absolutely no time to react. The blast sends him deep into the ground before exploding into a giant crater. "Well that's the end of that," Vegita brags.

"You surely don't think that Vegita," Goku says. "I can still sense his power as much as ever." Just then a wave of pink energy sends debris flying and a very pissed off Buu comes flying out of the hole at Vegita. Before the Saiyan can react Buu is hitting him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Buu throws Vegita into the ground. Vegita pulls himself out of the crater in time to see a giant pink ball of energy flying at him. Vegita raises his hands and catches the ball. Pushing with all of his might the Saiyan Prince is still pushed against the ground. Vegita's feet dig a little deeper into the ground and his muscles bulge a bit. Slowly but surely the ball of destruction slowly begins to move the opposite direction. A second later Vegita hurls it back at Buu. The monster sidesteps easily to the side and the only casualty of the blast is one of the moons orbiting the planet.

"Man that was one hell of a blast," Vegita says to himself as his hair grows shorter and his eyebrows reappear. Vegita doesn't let the loss of his level 3 ascension slow him. He charges at the monster just to be easily punched into the ground creating another crater.

"Time to jump in before Buu can finish it," Gohan says and flies at Buu at lightning speeds. Gohan reaches Buu just as he's holding up a limp form of Vegita. The Saiyan hits the monster right in the back of the head forcing him to let Vegita go and to go flying into a crater of his own. Gohan charges Buu and the two titans are soon fighting faster than the eye can follow neither one gaining or losing any ground.

Off of the battlefield Goku stands watching. He soon turns his attention elsewhere. 'Piccolo can you hear me.'

'Yes Goku what is it?'

'Have you gotten the Dragonballs on New Namek yet?'

'Yes we're talking to the elder now. What do you want us to wish for?'

'First wish for the earth to be brought back. Then wish for all the innocent people to be brought back. The third wish is up to you."

A few minutes later after summoning the dragon the Earth stood where it should and everyone is back to life wondering what the hell happened.

Back on the planet of the Kais Vegita stood up and looked above his head and noticed the halo missing. _Well I guess I'm alive again. I must be considered one of the good guys now._

"Ok Gohan hold him off a little longer and I'll make a spirit bomb." Goku raises into the air and reverts to his normal form and raises his hands into the air. 'People of Earth share your energy with me.'

Back on Earth a few people that recognize Goku's voice as well as the Z warriors raise their arms into the air giving their energy to Goku for the spirit bomb. Goten and Trunks even turn Super Saiyan and give energy until they can no longer hold the form.

_It's not enough. Why isn't everyone giving energy._ 'Please we need the energy to beat Buu.'

Meanwhile Gohan and Buu are still in a stalemate. Buu throws a punch at Gohan only to have the Saiyan faze out and reappear with a kick to the head which Buu easily blocks. Finally Gohan manages to push Buu back. He cups his hands. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screams and sends a wave of energy at the monster. Buu dodges but not quite fast enough. His legs are caught in the blast and disintegrated.

A second later they are back and Buu raises his hand and sends a blast of about the same power as the one he threw at Vegita at Gohan. The Saiyan warrior catches the blast and starts to push it back fairly easily. Buu sees this and cups his hands. "AHHHHHHH!" With that feral scream hurls a Kamehameha wave at the blast nearly doubling its power and pushing Gohan back into the ground. The blast explodes leaving a gigantic crater. A minute later Gohan crawls out of the crater and falls unconscious losing his Super Saiyan form.

_Oh no Gohan's down and I still don't have enough energy to put Buu out._ 'Please people of Earth. If you don't help Gohan will die.'

Back on Earth

"Gohan. Isn't he the one that really beat Cell. We need to help," a man says raising his hands into the air.

All around the world people raise their hands into the air.

As the spirit bomb begins to grow in Goku's hands, Buu walks over to the now unconscious Gohan. Just as he raises a blast to finish the Saiyan off he is pushed out of the way. "BUUUUUUUU!" fat Buu says as he squares off against well himself. The fat pink warrior charges Kid Buu and throws a punch. Kid Buu catches the punch with little trouble and brings a knee up into fat Buu's stomach. He punches fat Buu back and raises a hand and destroys the monster in one blast. Buu walks back up to Gohan and raises his hand again.

"I can't let you do this Buu," Goku yells. In a flash he ascends to the third level of Super Saiyan. He absorbs the spirit bomb and charges Buu. The monster is pushed back by a flurry of punches as the overpowered Saiyan hits him. Goku fazes out and reappears behind Buu and hits him in the back and quickly fazes out again and hits the monster again and again. Buu has no defense against Goku's power. Finally Goku throws Buu into the ground a safe distance from Gohan and cups his hands. "KA… ME… HA… ME…" Goku gathers an incredible amount of energy into his hands and prepares to fire it at Buu.

Buu cups his hands and powers up his own Kamehameha wave. "AHHHHHHHH…."

"HA!" Goku screams.

"AH!" Buu screams.

The two energy waves fly out and meet between the two warriors. At first Goku's beam easily pushes Buu's back easily but Buu somehow draws on his seemingly endless wellspring of energy and pours more power into his attack. The beams begin to slowly inch toward Goku. _I have to do something or our hope is gone, _Goku thinks to himself. "Super Kaioken." Goku's golden aura mixes with red as Goku draws power from the Kaioken. Goku pushes more and more energy into his Kamehameha wave inching it toward Buu. Unfortunately it is still not enough. Buu pours more power into his own beam and the two beams still remain dead even. _I don't know how long I can hold this up._

Back on New Namek

"Dragon for our final wish we wish for Goku to be healed and all of his energy returned.

"As you wish."

"Super Kaioken times two," Goku shouts as he is refreshed. He pours more energy into his Kamehameha wave and sends Buu's attack easily back. The two attacks hit Kid Buu and destroy the monster completely leaving no trace behind.

All right another chapter out and another villain laid to rest. Read and Review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.


	15. 5 years later

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Review responses**

**Element6: **Thanks for the review. I'm not skipping forward as fast as the series. But I've considered leaving Uub out completely. I haven't made a final decision on that but I will tell you that Goku won't abandon his family for ten years just to train him.

**Kanny:** Thanks for the review. I appreciate your praise.

**Son Oliver: **Thanks for the review. Like I said above I don't plan on having Goku abandon his family. And I'll try to make Pan more mature when I get that far but it may still be quite awhile down the road.

**Chapter 15**

Goten awoke sleepily and wandered down the stairs from his bedroom to the kitchen. It has been five years since the defeat of Kid Buu and peace has reined ever since. Goten quietly takes his seat at the breakfast table beside his father and in seconds the two Saiyans were consuming enough food to feed three armies. "So Goten, did you get all your studies done?"

"Yeah sure mom." Goten says between bites. "I did it last night." Both Goten and Goku continue eating. About five minutes later Goten speaks up again. "I'm finished. Can I go train with Trunks now?"

"Sure you can honey. Just be back in time for lunch." Goten doesn't even hear the last part as he is out the door before she can even finish. "Saiyans." Chichi rolls her eyes. "All they care about is training."

Across the table Goku squirms in his seat.

Chichi notices and looks at her husband. "Yes you can go train with Vegita. Now get going. And be back in time for lunch."

"Thanks honey." Goku races out the door in a blur.

Outside a few miles away Goten and Trunks are exchanging blows at super-fast speed. Both are already in Super Saiyan form and are emitting more power than Cell. Over the last five years the two Saiyans have kept up their training and grown exponentially in strength. Goten throws a punch at Trunks but his fist only passes through afterimage. Trunks appears behind Goten with a kick to the back of the head sending the young Saiyan pummeling to the ground creating a giant crater. With a flash of golden light Goten ascends to the second level and flies out of his hole at Trunks. In seconds Trunks is also at the second level and the two demi-Saiyans are fighting faster then ever.

Several miles away Goku and Vegita were having their own little squabble. The two Saiyan warriors fought at level three. Vegita flew at Goku full speed and threw a punch at the taller Saiyan. Goku ducked out of the way and fazed behind the Saiyan Prince grabbing Vegita's long blonde hair and swinging him around in a circle before throwing him toward the ground. However, Vegita never hits. The Saiyan Prince stops his decent and fazes behind Goku with a quick kick to the lower back. Goku goes flying but quickly recovers. Goku charges back at Vegita and in seconds the two Saiyans are fighting at supersonic speeds.

Across the planet Gohan and Videl sit down at the breakfast table after some early morning fun in the bedroom. Videl starts into her plate and Gohan quickly consumes his entire pile of food. When they are finished Videl asks. "Are you going to be using the gravity room today?"

"No, I'm going to go and find Goten and Trunks and spar with them. The gravity room is all yours."

"Okay I'll see you when you get back." Videl goes over to Gohan and kisses him on the lips sliding her tongue into his mouth. "Be back a little early and maybe we can have a little more fun."

"I will be."

"You better."

Gohan raises his fingers to his forehead and disappears. An instant later he appears in the middle of Goten and Trunk's spar. The two boys stop all of a sudden as soon as they see Gohan. "Hey Gohan," Goten says acknowledging his older brother.

"Hey Goten. Hey Trunks. Care for another sparing partner today?"

"Sure," Trunks answers.

"Ok you two against me," Gohan says as his hair flashes gold and stands strait up. The two younger Saiyans charge the older level two Super Saiyan. Goten comes in from the left while Trunks comes in from the right both with a punch aimed at Gohan. However they only hit after-image as Gohan fazes out and appears behind Trunks bringing his fists down on the young Saiyan's head. Trunks pummels to the ground and Gohan charges Goten. Gohan fazes behind Goten with a kick but the young Saiyan is already gone. Goten appears behind Gohan with a kick of his own but Gohan fazes out at the last second. He reappears behind his brother and delivers a flurry of punches to his back. About this time Trunks recovers and fazes in behind Gohan a kicks him right in the back of the knees. Goten uses this moment of distraction to deliver a punch right to his brother's face. Gohan wipes a small trickle of blood from his face and charges his brother once again. In seconds the three warriors are fighting faster than the eye can follow. It is clear that even out numbered Gohan still has a slight advantage even without going to Super Saiyan 3.

A few minutes later Goten barely dodges one of Gohan's fists. _I can't keep this up very long. He's too strong._ Goten throws a look at Trunks and Trunks nods. Goten and Trunks both charge Gohan and faze out at the last second. They appear a short distance away a few feet away from each other. "Fu… sion… HA! As the fingers of the two warriors touch Gotenks appears in their place. "Now you have no chance. I'm way more powerful than you."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," Gohan says. "Remember what happened last time.

Gotenks frowns remembering the beating that Gohan gave him in the last they had spared. "That won't happen this time. I've gotten stronger." Gotenks charges Gohan his long golden hair flying behind him.

"So have I." With a flash of golden light Gohan's hair gets longer and his eyebrows disappear. He fazes out of the way just in time to avoid Gotenks' fist. He appears behind the fused warrior and swings a fist to the lower back. He hits nothing but afterimage. Gotenks appears to the side of Gohan with a kick but the Saiyan easily blocks it. The two warriors are soon throwing punches at super speeds neither one with the advantage. The spar continues for thirty minutes until finally Gotenks pops apart into two beings once again. The two warriors fall to the ground. Gohan flies down to the ground his hair turning back to its normal black. "I'm going to go train with Videl now. I'll see you next week for another spar."

"Yeah sure you're going to train," Goten says with a chuckle.

"Yeah you don't get much training in when your tongue is in her mouth all the time."

Gohan blushes and sweat drops. "I'll have you know that what we do keeps us in very good shape. It's great exercise. And we do some actual training too." Gohan flies into the air toward his house.

"Hey Goten."

"What is it Trunks."

"This training and sparing is getting a little boring."

"Yeah we do need something new. What'd you have in mind?"

"I thought it might be fun to go on a little adventure. My mom already has a ship that we can take. It even has a gravity room."

"Cool do you think my mom will let me go?"

"Let's go ask."

The two boys raise their fingers to their foreheads and teleport to Chichi's kitchen. "Hey mom. Can I go with Trunks into space to explore? I promise I won't stay gone too long and I'll keep up my studies."

"I don't know. It may be dangerous."

"Come on mom. We can handle about anything. We're both Super Saiyans."

Trunks elbows Goten. "Super Saiyan 2's"

"Oh Super Saiyan 2's. And if all else fails we can fuse."

"Oh all right as long as Bulma says it's all right."

"Thanks mom." Goten turns to Trunks. "Did you already ask your mom?"

"Yeah she wasn't going to let me but dad said it'd be good for me so she gave in. She said she could have the ship ready in five days."

"Ok I can't wait."

Alright another chapter out. I hope you like my little twist. Goten and Trunks going into space by themselves. What awaits them? Well anyway please review. It makes me update faster.


	16. Planet Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Review responses**

**Element6: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my story so far.

**Chaos-bardock:** I'm sorry that you don't like my story. As for the fight scenes in the previous chapter: they aren't meant to be extremely long. They are just to show that the Saiyans are keeping up their training. Going into extreme detail about every fight would slow my updates as would completely redoing all the fight scenes as you have suggested. I don't think most of my readers want to wait the months it would take me to do this. As for my style: if you don't care for it you don't have to read this story. It is meant for fans to read for fun. I'm not trying to be a really great writer. As for the levels of Super Saiyan: This story is written for fans of the show. Therefore it resembles the show. This includes the levels of Super Saiyan. By the way, try to work on your spelling, punctuation, and sentence structure when you review.

**Chapter 16**

Trunks sat alone in his room staring at the ceiling. The day of his and Goten's departure had arrived and Trunks was restless waiting for the final supplies to be loaded onto the spaceship. _Man, I can't wait. Me and Goten exploring space. This will be so cool._ Trunks got to his feet and wandered downstairs from his room at Capsule Corp to the launch pad. A few minutes later he was there.

"Hey Trunks over here," Goten shouted from across the launch pad.

Trunks turned to see his friend running into the ship. Trunks followed Goten up the ramp and into the cockpit. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just waiting for your mom to let us leave," Goten replied. Where do you want to go first?"

"What's our choices?" Trunks looks over Goten's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Well, your mom got some data on some planets from the ship that my dad brought back from Namek. We could go to one of them and see what we find."

"Sounds fun." Trunks looks over Goten's shoulder at the map on the computer screen. "How about we visit Planet Cold."

"What if we run into one of Frieza's relatives?" Goten says in mock fright.

"We'll just have to defend ourselves."

"Are you two ready to leave?" Bulma's voice says over the intercom.

"Yeah we're just deciding where to go first," Trunks answers.

"Yeah we decided to visit Planet Cold," Goten chirps in.

"Ok you two. I don't want you causing a galactic incident. Be on your best behavior."

"Don't listen to the onna," Vegita interrupts. "If you see any of Frieza's kin send them to oblivion for me."

"Don't forget to study while your gone," Chichi chirps in.

"I won't mom."

After a few more goodbyes and some more nagging by Chichi for Goten to study the ship blasts off and is one it's way.

"So how long is it going to take to get to Cold?" Goten asks Trunks.

"Well with my mom's new hyperdrive technology it should only take a few days.

"Good let's go train until then."

"Ok."

Two days later Trunks and Goten watch from the cockpit as Planet Cold grows in the window. "I wonder where we should land," Goten says.

"Let's just pick a spot."

"Sounds good to me."

A few minutes later the little ship sets down on Planet Cold on a small area on the outskirts of a town. Trunks and Goten disembark stretching their arms and legs getting used to the gravity which by estimation is probably about twice that of the Earth. "Where do you think we should start?" Trunks asks.

"I don't know let's just head into that small village and see what's there."

"Sounds good to me."

The two demi-Saiyans walk into the village and gawk at all the Frieza look-a-likes. Most of the changelings looked similar to Frieza in his first form except that the color of their skin varied from being to being. "Hey Goten, have you felt how weak these guys are? They're complete pushovers."

"Yeah you're right Trunks. They're even weaker than Frieza."

"What did you say?" a voice behind them interrupts. "We are not weak. And Frieza was a great leader."

The two Saiyans turn around to find a tall changeling with pink skin. Beside him are two shorter changelings one with red skin and one with purple skin. "And who are you to prove us wrong?" Trunks says.

"I'm Breeze and these are my companions Wind and Snow." The scouter flashes on Breeze's face. "10,000 apiece," Breeze scoffs to himself. And you call me weak. You don't even have a scouter so you don't even know how out classed you are."

"I know that you're weaker than that pathetic fool Frieza was."

"Don't disrespect Lord Frieza. He was a great ruler and the most powerful being in the galaxy."

"He was an evil tyrant that killed innocent people on a whim. And he wasn't that strong."

"I'll have you know that changelings are the second most powerful race in existence."

"Yeah next to Saiyans," Trunks butts in.

"No actually the only one more powerful than King Frost would be Emperor Yondar and his special forces. He's the most powerful being in the universe and his special forces can match the power of King Frost."

"No my father, Vegita is the most powerful being in existence," Trunks argues.

"Actually Trunks," Goten interrupts. "My dad's a little stronger than Vegita. So is Gohan."

"Shut up Goten." Trunks turns back to the aliens. "As I was saying any one of those three remaining Saiyans could beat your king and emperor both."

"Foolish boy. Vegita and the Saiyans died on Namek with Frieza."

"No they didn't. They survived and defeated Frieza," Trunks says.

"Yeah my dad went Super Saiyan and beat Frieza," Goten adds.

"Foolish boys. Super Saiyan is just a legend. And even if a Saiyan has survived they are still weaklings and not even a match for the average changeling."

"Well if you want to fight a Saiyan there are two right in front of you," Trunks answers.

"You are just misinformed children," Breeze answers. "And way out of your league."

"You want to take these two, Wind?" Breeze says. "It should be easy enough."

"Sure boss."

"He's all yours Goten," Trunks says and steps back.

In a flash Wind charges Goten ready to teach the boy a lesson. When he reaches the demi-Saiyan and throws the first punch. Goten simply steps to the side and lets Wind's fist fly harmlessly to the side.

"What his power's nearly doubled," Breeze says. "How's that possible?"

Wind throws another punch at Goten but his fist simply passes through afterimage. The young Saiyan taps Wind on the shoulder and the alien spins around with a kick aimed at Goten's gut. The Saiyan steps to the side again and slaps Wind on the face. "You guys stop now and we'll let you go," Goten says.

"No we're going to kill you." All three changelings charge the demi-Saiyan with fists cocked back. Goten fazes out and the three end up hitting each other. Goten fazes in behind Snow with a knee to the back sending the alien into Wind. "This is you last chance leave and you won't get hurt further," Goten says.

"If you kill us you'll have to answer to the king."

"We're not scared of your king," Trunks says from the sidelines.

By this time Wind and Snow were back on their feet and charging Goten again. _That's it. These fools deserve their fate. I'm going to finish it. _Goten dodges Snow's punch and drives his fist through the changeling's stomach spraying blood back into Wind's face. The changeling slides off Goten's fist nothing but a corpse. Wind charges Goten one more time but Goten simply raises a hand and blasts the alien into oblivion with very little effort.

"Not bad Breeze says but those two were weaklings. You are still no match for me." With a scream Breeze begins to grow and transform. A few seconds later he is in his second form. "Now you stand no chance."

"Is this as powerful as you can get?" Goten asks. "Because if it is, it's pathetic."

"You won't live to regret those words." Breeze charges Goten throwing a punch. Goten simply catches the punch. With a quick squeeze Breeze's hand is a hanging pile of bones and blood. "You'll pay for that." Breeze charges Goten again but never makes it. He is hit by Trunks' blast and reduced to a pile of dust in an instant.

"Those guys just don't know when to quit do they?" Trunks says.

"Yeah maybe we should have gone a little easier on them."

"Don't feel bad about killing them, Goten. I could sense the evil in them. They wouldn't think twice about killing you and they have probably killed hundreds of innocents.

"Well you two will soon be joining them," a voice behind them says. Trunks and Goten turn to see a changeling in the fourth form that was a little taller than Frieza but had blue where Frieza had purple. "I am King Frost and no body kills my people and gets away with it. Besides I don't like your stench. You monkey always did smell funny."

"Leave us alone," Trunks responds. "You're no match for us. Don't you know that it was a Saiyan that beat Frieza, Cold, and Cooler?"

"Yes I know all about them. I am more powerful than all of them. And it was a Super Saiyan that beat them. You two hardly look like Super Saiyans to me. You're simply children. With a yell Frost suddenly gets bulkier and grows horns in several places. "This is my fifth form. It is far too bulky to stay in all the time but as you can see it makes me more powerful than almost any being in existence."

"Not bad," Goten says. He turns to Trunks. "Do you want to go first this time or should I?"

"I'll take him. Do you think I should go super?"

"No. I think you'll get a better work out if you don't. Besides you can always transform if you have to."

"Ok"

Trunks and Frost charge each other prepared for battle.

Will Trunks easily beat Frost? Or are the two underestimating their opponent? Does Frost have something up his sleeve? What about Emperor Yondar? Are our Saiyans in over their heads? Find out next Chapter.


	17. Frost vs Trunks

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Review responses**

**Element6: **Good ideas but I don't think that Goten and Trunks will go level 3 quite yet.

**Chapter 17**

Trunks threw a kick at Frost's head but the Changeling easily sidesteps the young Saiyan's foot. "Nice try," Frost says from behind the demi-Saiyan, "but I'm much faster than that. Frost charges Trunks and plants a fist right in the prince's back. Trunks pummels to the ground creating a huge crater. "Don't you see that you two are no match for me," Frost gloats as Trunks slowly floats out of his hole. "But now you're going to have to die for your arrogance."

"I don't thinks so," Trunks replies. With a twitch he quickly ascends to Super Saiyan.

"So you're not all talk. You are a Super Saiyan after all." Frost charges in at the newly transformed Saiyan throwing a punch. The hit however passes through only after-image. Frost turns around as Trunks taps him on the back.

"Who's weak now?" Trunks says as he punches the Changeling in the face.

Frost stumbles back and wipes a bit of blood from his mouth. "Not bad little man. Maybe I shouldn't hold back as much." With a scream Frost's power rises to surpass Trunks' Super Saiyan Powers. "Ha you fool. Not even Cooler was this powerful. You stand no chance in hell of beating me."

"You can do it Trunks. He's weak," Goten shouts from the sidelines.

"I know I can beat him. But should I ascend or fight in level 1?"

"He's about as strong as your max in level 1. You'll probably have to transform to beat him," Goten replies.

Frost charges Trunks once again. Trunks fazes out and fazes back in behind Frost. This time Frost is waiting for him with a fist to the head when the young Saiyan appears. Trunks goes tumbling back but recovers quickly and hurls himself back at the Changeling. The two Titans exchange punches faster than even Goten can follow without transforming. A few minutes later they separate both breathing a little heavy.

"Not bad little man," Frost comments. "You've kept up quite well. But surely you can see that you're power is still much less than mine. Step down and admit defeat and I'll kill you quickly."

"You're pathetic if you think that I'll be beaten that easily. I'm just warming up." With a primal scream Trunks' blonde hair grows out a little longer and spikes stiff. Ki bolts jump around the Saiyan's body.

Frost simply stares at the Super Saiyan 2 in shock. "What are you?"

"This is Super Saiyan 2 or ascended Super Saiyan. It's you that stand no chance."

"That's where you're wrong." Frost lets out a scream powering up further before charging Trunks. The Saiyan simply steps aside and boots Frost in the ass sending him hurtling into a mountain. The angry Changeling crawls out of the crater and charges Trunks once more this time fazing in and out several times to try to fool the boy. Finally Frost appears behind Trunks and fakes a punch and sends a roundhouse kick at the boy's head. Trunks simply raises an arm and catches the Changeling's foot with ease. Trunks pulls on the monster's foot bringing Frost closer. He then brings his other fist back and slams it into Frost's stomach. With a quick kick Trunks sends the King flying and throws a ki blast after him. The blast hits at the same time as the King hits the ground. A few minutes later Frost crawls out of his hole, holding his stomach. "How can you be…" Frost pauses and starts to cough. He hacks until his mouth starts to bubble with some blood. He bends over and coughs up about a pint of blood onto the ground. After a minute he recover. "I won't let you beat me. I will destroy you." Frost lets out a primal scream as his spikes grow longer and his body gets bulkier. The two spikes on his shoulder blades grow together to form a ring. "Yes now I'll beat you. Now that I've achieved level 6."

"Yeah yeah," Trunks says, "you're all talk."

Trunks charges the newly transformed Changeling and throws a punch at his head. Frost dodges and retaliates with a kick to the head. Trunks fazes out just in time and fazes in behind Frost with a kick to the side of the head. Frost stumbles back but quickly recovers. In seconds he charges back at Trunks and the two titans continue to exchange blows.

_Wow those two are pretty evenly matched. And Trunks isn't holding back at all._ Goten continues to stare at the fight. _I hope he can pull this one off or I may have to jump in._

Back in the fight Frost barely dodges one of Trunks' punches. _Man this kid is strong. And this new transformation hurts. _The Changeling throws another punch at Trunks. Trunks dodges and swings a kick toward Frost. Unfortunately for the young Saiyan, Frost was already out of the way and throwing a punch at Trunks' head. The blow connected with the Saiyan's head and sent him flying into a crater. Frost floats above the crater and powers up a blast on his finger. "I'll use one of cousin Frieza's attacks. Death Ball." The Changeling throws the giant ball of red energy at Trunks.

Trunks, having recovered enough to block, forms his own blast. "Buster Cannon." The blue beam of energy hits Frost's attack. Both warriors pour more and more energy into the attacks.

"You won't win you little twerp. Ahhhh." The power over comes Frost and he loses control of his stage 6 transformation. His shoulder ring separates back into spikes and his shrinks a bit. His power drops dramatically. Trunks' power is undiminished. Thinking that Frost is still on par with him Trunks pours all of his power into his blast. The Buster Cannon quickly over takes the Death Ball and hits Frost with a big explosion.

Trunks falls to the ground in exhaustion breathing heavily and drops back down to Super Saiyan. "Man that was tough."

"Yeah. You look beat," Goten comments.

A few feet away Frost falls to the ground. He struggles to get up with his one remaining arm. "I won't let you filthy Saiyans win. I will kill you."

"Not so fast weakling," a voice says from behind Frost.

Frost turns to look at the tall figure standing over him. The man stood about seven feet tall and about four feet wide. He wore a black gi. His face and skin was dark blue, the color of the midnight sky. Black tendrils of tattoos ran up and down his arms and into his gi. His face was mostly humanoid except for the eyes. These were pure red. Pure black hair spiked out of the top of his head. "Emperor Yondar," Frost mumbles. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dirty work apparently," the man answers.

"Help me up please," Frost begs.

Yondar reaches down and grabs a hold of Frost's hand. He closes his fist and a loud crunch is heard and blood oozes out of Frost's crushed hand. "You know the price of failure." Yondar raise a hand and forms a black ki blast. Seconds later Frost is no more. Yondar turns toward the two Saiyans. "You're next."

Will Goten and Trunks stand a chance against Emperor Yondar? Or will Yondar be too much for them? Find out next time.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was without power due to an ice storm and couldn't use the computer at all. I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review.

**Btw:** for all you serious novelists that are telling me my story sucks: I'm not a novelist. This isn't the most descriptive story, but it is for the fans. I assume that the fans know what the Super Saiyan 2 transformation looks like so I won't go into detail about it. If you want to flame me I don't care really. But at least leave a signed review (looks at bubu) so I can respond and/or flame your story for revenge. And for any would be flamers. Don't talk about how it's not descriptive enough to be a novel. It's a story written for fun not a novel. For all you loyal reviewer: If you like this story review and let me know. It helps cancel out flamers. That is the best way to make sure this story continues if you like it. So read and **review.**


	18. Yondar's power

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost and Yondar. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Review responses**

Mayleesa: Thanks for the review.

ssj3Gokhan: Thanks for the confidence. Let me know if you put a story up.

**Chapter 18**

Yondar slowly walked toward Goten. "Aren't you going to run Saiyan? It won't do you any good. I'll just catch you anyway and then I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't be so cocky," Goten replies. "You haven't seen my power yet." With a yell Goten quickly transforms into his Super Saiyan form.

"Oh I'm so scared," Yondar replies with a yawn. "You can turn your hair golden and raise your power level. You're still several times weaker than me."

"We'll see about that." Goten ascends into the second level and charges Yondar with a fist aimed at the emperor's face. Yondar raises an arm and lazily catches Goten's punch. Goten fazes out and appears behind Yondar only to receive an elbow to the face. Goten goes sprawling to the ground next to Trunks.

"Is that all you've got?" Yondar taunts. "You're pathetic. I'll just kill you now." Yondar raises a hand with a powerful ki blast in it. Before he can fire both Goten and Trunks faze out of the way and appear on either side of the emperor with kicks aimed at his head. Both kicks connect but Yondar just laughs. "That tickled a bit." Yondar sends a punch into Trunks' gut and then sends another one into Goten's gut. "You two are pathetic."

"I won't give up that easily." With a yell Trunks ascends back into the second level and charges Yondar once again with Goten right behind him. This time the two Saiyans faze out at the last second and appear behind the emperor. Their attacks pass only through after image. Yondar appears behind the two Saiyans and throws them into the ground. Trunks hits the ground and drops back to his normal form unconscious.

Goten gets up and wipes blood from his lip. He looks down at his fallen comrade. _Well I guess fusion is out of the question._ He looks back up at Yondar. "I will beat you. Super Kaioken." Goten's golden aura mixes with red and his power skyrockets. In a flash the young Saiyan charges Yondar and delivers a punch right to the alien's gut doubling him over. In a flash Goten's knee rises up and hits the emperor in the face sending Yondar flying high up into the air. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Goten shouts sending a massive blue wave of energy at the flying alien. The Kamehameha wave hits Yondar right on the mark exploding on impact.

When the smoke clears Yondar stands almost unscratched. He reaches up and wipes a trickle of blood from his mouth. "Not bad. I underestimated you. Maybe you're not as weak as I thought. I'll make you a deal. You join me and I'll let you live. If not I'm afraid that you're too strong to let live. What do you say?"

"I'll never join you," Goten replies. "That's what I say." Goten charges at Yondar once again with another attack. This time the emperor is prepared and dodges out of the way and throws a punch at Goten. Goten blocks the punch with little trouble and fazes out to deliver a kick to Yondar's back. Yondar quickly recovers and soon the two are exchanging blows at lightning fast speed.

Trunks, having just regained consciousness, looks up at the fight. _How's Goten keeping up with that guy? _A second later he sees the red in Goten's aura. _Even with the Kaioken he's not strong enough to beat him._ With a yell Trunks ascends into the second level of Super Saiyan and raises his power level higher than ever. In a flash he fazes in behind Yondar and punches him in the back while Goten lands a punch to the alien's face. Goten turns and gives Trunks a quick nod and the two Saiyans faze out and appear behind Yondar. Yondar blocks Trunks' blow but pays dearly as Goten connects with a devastating blow to the emperor's face. Yondar goes crashing into the ground creating a huge crater.

Yondar crawls out of his hole and with a yell he raises his power level. It shoots past Goten's and keeps climbing. "Now you insolent fools see true power." Yondar flies up out of his hole and punches the Goten right in the face. Goten goes flying into the ground creating a crater of his own. A few seconds later Trunks is sent to join him.

Goten gets up slowly. "Well I guess I'll have to push it further. Super Kaioken times two." Goten's aura flashes with more red and expands a little. The young Saiyan charges Yondar again. The two warriors exchange blows at an incredible pace, neither one with the advantage. _Man this guy is strong. And this power is hard to hold on to. I think I may be in over my head._

Trunks crawls out of his own crater and looks up at the fight. He yells and raises his power up to his maximum. _I need more power than that._ Trunks balls his fist at his side and doubles over and screams. His power slowly begins to rise above his max and creep higher and higher. All of a sudden a surge of power rushes over Trunks. As his power skyrockets his blonde hair grows slowly down to his knees and his eyebrows vanish. Trunks looks back up to the fight. _Now this is more like it._ In an instant he charges Yondar and delivers a devastating punch to the alien's back. Before Yondar can even react Trunks fazes out of sight and appears above him with a kick to the top of the alien's head. Goten looks a Trunks taking in the new transformation and then joins in the fun. The two Saiyans mercilessly pound Yondar into a bloody pulp before Trunks laces both fists above his head and sends the alien crashing into the ground. As Yondar is getting up, Goten floats on one side and Trunks floats on the other.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

"Burning Attack!"

"HA!"

Two enormous beams of energy fly at Yondar. When they hit the ground they explode against the alien's body.

A few seconds later a very beaten looking and a very pissed Yondar crawls out of his hole. "That's it you two will die at my hands. I'll show you my full power." With a scream, Yondar's power skyrockets. A great black and red aura flails around him and red streaks appear in his hair. His muscles bulge and his black tattoos turn blood red. "Now you two are dead."

"Goten elbows Trunks. "He's more powerful than Gohan and I don't know how long I can keep this Kaioken up. What do you say we fuse?"

"Yeah I think that's our only chance. But remember at Super Saiyan 3 the fusion won't last long so we have to make it quick."

The red fades from Goten's aura and Trunks' hair grows shorter and his eyebrows reappear. The two Super Saiyan 2s land on the ground a few feet from each other. "Fu… shion… HA!" In a brilliant flash of light, Goten and Trunks become no more and Gotenks takes their place. "Yeah I'm stronger than ever," Gotenks says. The fusion turns toward Yondar. And you don't stand a chance."

Can Gotenks beat Yondar in his newly transformed form or will Yondar be too strong for the fused Saiyans? Find out next time.

Well I got another chapter out. Read and **review **please.


	19. Gotenks vs Yondar

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost and Yondar. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 19**

In a flash Gotenks charges Yondar with a fist cocked back ready to make an impression in the emperor's face. Unfortunately for the fused Saiyan, his fist only passed through after-image. Yondar appears behind Gotenks and slams a knee into the young Saiyan's back. Gotenks flips away avoiding most of the damage from the blow fazes behind Yondar and drives a foot into the emperor's knee. Yondar tumbles forward and faces Gotenks.

"Not bad. Your power nearly surpasses my own."

"You might as well surrender now then." Gotenks says. "It will save me some time."

"You're forgetting that your little fusion move will only last thirty minutes at the most. At the power level that you're using it won't last that long."

Gotenks sweat drops. "How'd you know about that?"

"I've seen the technique used before. Not that it did them any good. They weren't even close to my power even after the fusion."

"Quit stalling." Gotenks charges Yondar once again throwing punches wildly. Yondar dodges the majority of them and returns a few of his own. Gotenks finally lands a kick to the aliens crotch causing him to double over in pain. While Yondar is distracted by the pain (any male reading this story knows the pain I'm talking about) Gotenks spins his finger around in a circle creating a ki ring. "Galactic Donuts." The ring floats over Yondar and lowers itself around him. It then tightens trapping the emperor. "Now you're finished. "HA!" Gotenks shoots a massive kamehameha wave at the emperor. Yondar goes flying back into the ground creating a huge crater. "Well that's the end of that."

As the dust clears Yondar climbs out of the hole unscratched. "That hurt you little punk but it wasn't enough to finish me off." Yondar charges Gotenks and lands a knee in the Saiyan's stomach. Gotenks doubles over in pain. Yondar uses this moment to teleport back away from Gotenks. He cups his hand and red ki forms. "Royal Blast." He shoots the energy out at Gotenks. Gotenks raises his arms to block catching the enormous blast and pushing back against it. Beads of sweat form on the young fusion's brow as he pushes with all his might. "AHHHHHHHH!" Gotenks screams raising his power beyond his limits. A small blue ball of ki forms between his hands and Yondar's blast. "HA!" Gotenks pours more and more power into his own blast sending Yondar's blast back at an increasing fast rate.

Yondar simply fazes out of the way. "Impressive display of power but I think you wasted too much power in that blast. You're through."

"That's what you think you big windbag," Gotenks gloats. "I still have plenty of power to finish you off." With a yell Gotenks raises his power even more and charges Yondar and punches the alien in the gut. Yondar doubles over and receives a knee to the face. Gotenks fazes out of sight and appears behind Yondar and kicks him in the back of the head sending him stumbling forward. "Still think I'm out of power?"

"I may have under-estimated you Saiyan. But you will still die today." Yondar charges Gotenks and throws a punch at the fused Saiyan. Gotenks raises a hand and catches Yondar's fist. A loud crunch is heard as Yondar's hand is crushed and dark red blood flows freely over the now broken limb.

"You still think you're so cocky?" Gotenks head-butts Yondar, breaking the alien's nose. "Now I'll finish you for good. This is for all the innocent people you and your minions have killed." Gotenks forms a ki blast in his hand and points it at Yondar. Yondar looks up in fear knowing that the blast is more than powerful enough to finish him in an instant.

"No it's not possible. How can anything be stronger than me? I'm the supreme ruler of thousands of planets."

"Yeah whatever. All you supreme rulers are the same." Gotenk's voice takes on a mocking Yondar tone. "I'm the supreme ruler. I can't be beaten. I'm the strongest in the universe." His voice returning to normal Gotenks continues, "You, Frieza, Cooler, Cell, Frost, Buu, and all the other bad guys are all the same. And you all end up losing. Now I'll just kill you." Before he can let the blast fly at Yondar the fusion wears off and Trunks is sent flying one direction and Goten the other direction.

"Trunks why'd you have to go on and on like that. You should have just let us kill him," Goten yells.

"Me? It was you that kept preaching about how all the bad guys were all bad asses," Trunks retorts.

"Will you two quit arguing?" Yondar interrupts. "Now I'll kill you both." Yondar flies at Goten punching him in the face. Goten goes sprawling back and lands in a heap. Trunks ascends to Super Saiyan 2 and flies at Yondar. Yondar fazes out and reappears behind Trunks. The emperor kicks the Super Saiyan in the back of the head and lands nearby. He gathers and immense ki blast in his hand. "Now that our situation is reversed, I won't waste time. I'll kill you quick." Yondar lets the blast fly at Trunks.

Goten looks up and sees the blast heading at his friend. In an instant he is a Super Saiyan 2 and raising his fingers to his forehead he teleports in front of the blast catching it in his hands. _I must push it back. If not me and Trunks will both die._

"You fool. Now you'll both die." Yondar pours more power into the blast.

Goten's feet dig into the ground as he is pushed further and further back by Yondar's power. _I must stop this. I need more power. _ "AHHHHH!" Goten's hair suddenly grows longer and his eyebrows disappear completing his transformation to Super Saiyan 3. With renewed vigor Goten pushes against the blast slowly gaining ground. "I won't let you win." With a mighty shove Goten sends the blast flying back at Yondar.

Yondar raises a hand and swats the blast into space where it explodes. "Well so you have a little fight left in you after all?"

"Yeah we do," Trunks says getting up from behind Goten. He turns to his friend. "Thanks I owe you one." He turns back to Yondar. "And I owe you death." With a primal scream Trunks ascends to Super Saiyan 3. "Ready Go." Both Goten and Trunks faze out and appear right in front of Yondar throwing punches at the emperor.

Yondar fazes out and appears behind Goten and hits him on the head with his broken hand. "OWWW!" Yondar winces in pain and clutches his throbbing hand. While Yondar is distracted Trunks flies at him with a kick sending him flying backwards into Goten's waiting fist. Yondar goes flying the other way back into Trunks' waiting fist. Finally Yondar recovers in midair and teleports high into the air. "I'll kill you filthy Saiyans and the whole planet." Yondar gathers an insane amount of energy at the tip of his finger. "Royal Death." Yondar throws the energy at Goten and Trunks.

Goten and Trunks both cup their hands. "KA ME HA ME HA!" Goten shouts.

"Burning Wave HA!" Trunks shouts.

The two blasts meet Yondar's blast head on. "You fools; even combined you two don't have enough energy to finish me off." Yondar puts more energy into his attack.

Trunks lets out a primal scream and pours more and more power into his blast. Goten also raises his power as high as he can and pours all of his energy into his Kamehameha wave. Yondar's blast still moves slowly toward the two boys.

"We need more power," Trunks says. "Goten use the Kaioken."

"I don't think my body can handle that and the Super Saiyan 3 transformation."

"Your dad did it against Buu and he survived."

"Yeah but he was also used the Super Saiyan 3 transformation and could hold it with ease. My body already aches just holding the transformation. I don't think it would hold together if I tried the Kaioken."

"If Yondar's blast hits us neither of us will hold together."

"Point taken. I'll give it a try." Goten lets out another primal scream and his aura flashes bright gold and then slowly begins to mix with red. "Super Kaioken." Goten's aura flashes completely red for a moment and then turns a golden red. Goten pours and enormous amount of power into the blast sending Yondar's blast slowly back at the alien.

Trunks notices Goten's power suddenly rise and sees Yondar's blast start to recede. _This ends here._ Trunks lets go of his blast and raised his fingers to his forehead. An instant later he is behind Yondar. "Burning Wave HA!" Yondar never sees the blast coming and is nailed right in the back. Between the Super Saiyan 3 power in Trunks' blast and the combined power in Goten's and his own blast Yondar is crushed in the immense power. Every molecule in his body is disintegrated. Trunks flies down to Goten who collapses in a heap his hair turning back to its normal black. Trunks drops out of Super Saiyan 3 and picks up his fallen friend. "Are you ok Goten?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Goten says weakly and then passes out.

Trunks hauls Goten to their ship and carries him up the ramp and into the ship. A few minutes and a couple of sensu beans later the two Saiyans are as good as new.

"So, what now?" Goten asks.

"I suppose we head home. Your mom will kill you if you miss too much schoolwork. And we did succeed in getting stronger."

"You can say that again. I feel stronger than ever. I can't wait to spar with Gohan. I bet we could almost beat him now."

"Yeah if we work together. But let's master Super Saiyan 3 first. We do have a week before we get home after all."

"Yeah staying in Super Saiyan 3 for a week will make us even stronger."

"Yeah and we have a gravity room."

"I can't wait till we get back."

Well another chapter out and another dead villain. Yah. What awaits Goten and Trunks as they return to Earth if anything? Read and Review with any interesting plot twists. I am always open to ideas.


	20. Trunks and Goten Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost and Yondar. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 20**

Gohan awoke early and rolled over. Stretching his arms over his head he looks down at his beautiful wife. Pushing thoughts of the fun he had with his wife last night he returned to the reason he'd been awakened. _That power is getting closer. It feels like Goten and Trunks, but it's almost has to be way too strong to be them._ Gohan slowly rises out of bed leaving Videl to sleep a little longer.

Slipping on a gi Gohan leaves the house and takes off heading toward the desert where the power level is heading. Gohan arrives in the middle of the desert just in time to see a Capsule Corp spaceship settle down onto the ground. The doors swing open and two blonde warriors with hair down to their back step out.

"Hey Gohan Hey dad," Goten yells.

Gohan turns to see his father standing behind him and to one side. Surprisingly Vegita is standing not to far from Goku. Looking deep into the shadows Gohan also sees Piccolo. _I guess I didn't need to worry if trouble was coming. Dad, Vegita, and Piccolo had it covered._

Goku is the first to speak. "So Goten I see you reached Super Saiyan 3. That's great."

"Yeah, Trunks can do it too now," Goten responds.

Vegita looks on with a look of pride.

Over the next few hours Goten and Trunks fill the others in on what happened over the past year they spent in space including the whole story about the fight with Frost and Yondar.

"Man those guys sound tough," Goku comments.

"Not really," Trunks said. "You or Dad or Gohan could have all taken him easily but he pushed me and Goten to our limits. Even so the couple of months of staying Super Saiyan 3 on the way back made us much stronger."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it," Gohan says remembering the nine months him and his father had spent in the hyperbolic time chamber when they'd been fighting Buu. Changing the subject Gohan continues, "Oh yeah before I forget. Goten, you're going to be an uncle. Videl's pregnant."

"That's great," Goten responds. "Let's all go home. I'm tired.

-

(Four years later or ten years after Buu.)

Goku stood waiting as his granddaughter flew toward him.

"I went faster this time didn't I?" a young Pan shouts as she lands next to Goku.

"Yes you did. I'm very proud of you."

"I'm still not as fast as uncle Goten or Trunks or Dad or You or that big mean man Vegita."

"Yeah but we've all had years to train and have learned some techniques that can make us even faster." Goku looks off in the distance where Gohan, Vegita, Goten, and Trunks are having a four way fight. Even with their Super Saiyan 3 transformations Goten and Trunks are still getting their asses whipped by Gohan and Vegita.

"Can I learn those techniques?" Pan asks breaking Goku's concentration on the fight.

Goku turns back to Pan. "No you have to learn some other techniques first otherwise you could hurt yourself. Instant transmission is very hard to learn after all."

"Ok."

"The fastest way to strengthen your ki is to practice using it."

"Are you going to spend all day training the brat or are we going to spar today?" Vegita had broken off the spar with the younger generation and walked up behind Goku.

"Ok Vegita. I'll be there in a minute." He turns back to Pan. "Now keep practicing what I taught you and you'll be strong in no time."

"Ok grandpa."

Goku turns back to Vegita, flashes into Super Saiyan, and charges the prince. In seconds the two warriors are fighting faster than Pan can follow. A few minutes later they are both in the third level fighting even faster. Hours later the two warriors are spent and float to the ground.

"Well that was a good workout Kakarot. But I sense that you were holding back a little."

"So were you Vegita. I just kept up with you."

"I'll give you that but I want to see what you're capable of one of these days."

"You may get your chance. There's a tournament coming up soon."

"Yeah but we'd have to hold back and there'd be no real competition anyway."

"You need to pay more attention to mom," Trunks says landing behind his father. "After what happened at the last tournament ten years ago she convinced them to let her put an energy shield around the ring. She and Baba developed it together using both magic and technology. It's powerful enough block most ki blasts. So you two should be safe going all out as long as you don't shoot any planet busters at each other."

"What about competition?" Vegita asks.

"Well, I'm going to enter," Goku says.

"And I'm definitely in," Gohan chirps in.

"Me too," Goten adds.

"Yeah and I'm always up for a good fight," Trunks says.

"And there's also a pretty high power that's going to be there," Goku adds.

"Alien?" Vegita asks.

"No it's home grown."

"An earthling being that powerful? That's impossible."

"We'll have to see."

"Can I enter too," Pan says coming up behind Goku.

"Sure you can."

Well another chapter out. Not too much in it and it's a little short but it is needed to continue the plot. I hope you liked it anyway. Read and **Review.**


	21. Party Breakers

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost and Yondar. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 21**

The day of the tournament had finally arrived. The Z-warriors all were at the tournament and they were all ecstatic. In addition to the Saiyans, Piccolo and Krillin had decided to fight in the tournament.

In no time the time to draw the numbers to see who would fight who arrived. All the Z warriors drew their numbers. Along with the Z warriors a frightened looking Hercule drew his number looking to reclaim his title of world champion. And also a young boy named Uub drew a number.

After a few minutes the announcer spoke up. "All right here's how the matches will go:

Pan vs. Hercule

Goku vs. Uub

Goten vs. Piccolo

Trunks vs. Krillin

Vegita vs. Android 18

Tien vs. Gohan

"Wait!" a voice yells from the crowd.

"What is it?" the announcer answers. "We need to get on with the tournament."

A thin ki blast fires from the crowd and the announcer is struck through the heart. "There's going to be a change in the matches," Cell says as he steps forward.

"Cell, what the hell are you doing here?" Goku asks. "You're dead."

"Correction," Cell says. "I was dead. I have been revived as have my teammates. And you will face us in a tournament. The winners get control of Earth. The losers go to HFIL."

"Wait," Gohan interjects. "How did you get out of HFIL anyway?"

"Well do you remember about five years ago when two little Saiyans went to space exploring and defeated an extremely powerful Emperor?"

Goten and Trunks look around sheepishly. Finally Goten answers "Yeah sort of."

"Well Emperor Yondar had an apprentice. His name was Voder. Well after Yondar's untimely death, Voder traveled to the Planet Namek and made a couple of wishes on the Namekian Dragonballs. The first wish was to revive all the villains killed by you Saiyans. The second wish was to transport them all to the planet Namek where we were told Voder's plan. The third wish was for the Dragon to unlock any hidden power in our little group. After our wishes we decided to exterminate the Nameks and come and destroy you."

"Well if you plan on destroying us you'll have a hard time of it," Vegita retorts. "You're pathetically weak Cell."

"Correction I was weak. Since my resurrection my cells have also gained the power that flows through Yondar, Frost, and Voder. Plus we have been training for five years strait in order to eliminate you."

"We'll stop you no matter what. Goku says."

"Ok on with the tournament. Anyone who wants to back down now is your last chance."

"Ohhh my knee just went out," Hercule yells.

"Get out of here you pathetic fool," Cell yells. "Anyone else want to give up?"

Goku turns to Pan. "Pan I know I told you that you could fight in the tournament but this is going to be too dangerous for you. You better leave."

"On with the selections. The matches will go like this:

Krillin vs. Captain Ginyu and the Ginyu Force

Goten vs. Raditz

Vegita vs. Androids 19 and 20

Piccolo vs. Nappa

Trunks vs. Yondar and Voder

Gohan vs. Cell

Uub vs. Kid Buu

Goku vs. Froza

"Wait a minute," Goku says isn't two on one a little unfair?"

"Not to mention five on one," Krillin adds.

"And who is Froza?" Goku asks.

"Well," Cell replies. "Frieza needed more power to beat you so he fused with Frost. The new being is Froza."

"But fusion only lasts a half hour. They won't stand a chance," Gohan says.

"No the fusion dance only lasts a half hour. Frieza and Frost fused with the Potari earrings. This fusion is permanent. Let's get started."

Another chapter out. Sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short. Let me know what you think of my little plot twist. And as always read and **review.**


	22. The tournament begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost and Yondar. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 22**

"Let the first match begin," Cell yells as Krillin and the Ginyu force step into the ring.

_Ok. I can't hold back at all or I'm dead. _Krillin thinks as he steps into the ring. Across from him the Ginyu force were doing some ridiculous poses to prepare for the fight in their own special way.

Burter, Guldo, and Jeice all charge Krillin at the same time coming from different directions. Krillin fazes out of sight and appears behind Jeice. "Destructro Disk," Krillin shouts as he sends the deadly energy at the three aliens. The energy slices through Jeice and continues through to slice Guldo in half as well. Burter turns and charges Krillin once again but the little monk is too fast in seconds Krillin lands a knee in Burter's gut. Without a second thought he raises a hand and disintegrates the alien in seconds.

"You'll die for that," Recoome yells as he charges Krillin. Krillin fazes out of sight once again barely avoiding Recoome's punch. Krillin reappears right next to Recoome and punches him in the side of the head. Recoome quickly recovers and delivers a kick to Krillin's side. Krillin steps back due to the force of the blow but recovers quickly enough. Recoome and Krillin exchange blows at a lightening fast rate but the monk is too strong for Recoome. Krillin finally lands a devastating blow to Recoome's face and follows up with a blast that ends the warrior.

"Very impressive," Captain Ginyu says from where he'd been watching the battle. "You are strong indeed, but you are still no match for me."

"We'll see," Krillin responds.

Krillin charges Captain Ginyu with a fist ready to strike the purple alien. Captain Ginyu simply raises a fist and blocks the blow with ease. Ginyu then delivers a devastating blow to Krillin's gut. His ki charged fist goes right through Krillin's stomach and comes out the other side. The lifeless monk falls off the now red fist of Captain Ginyu.

"No Krillin," Goku yells flashing into Super Saiyan.

"Kakarot," Vegita says putting a hand on Goku's shoulder to restrain him. "If you charge in there now it could end badly and it won't bring your friend back."

"You're right Vegita," Goku says as he powers back down. "We can wish him back when this is over."

"All right not that that is over," Cell announces. "We'll move on to round two. In this round we have Goten pit against his very own uncle, Raditz." Goten and Raditz both step into the ring. "Let the fight begin.

Raditz charges Goten with his fist charged with ki. He swings with all his might at Goten but his fist only passes through after image. Goten appears right behind his uncle and kick Raditz in the back of the head sending the older Saiyan flying across the ring.

"So you're not a weak as I thought you to be," Raditz says.

"You have no idea," Goten responds.

"In that case I'll go all out," Raditz responds. "I learned this little trick when I was forced to dwell on your father and the green one sending me to HFIL." With a primal yell a great aura surrounds Raditz and his hair stands on end and flashes golden.

"So you've managed to go Super Saiyan," Goten states. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"I'll kill you with the power I've gained."

"I think not. Even with the power that you have, I can beat you without even breaking a sweat."

"You'll die for those words." Raditz charges Goten once again. This time Goten barely fazes out of the way in time. Goten and Raditz exchange blows at a lightening fast speed neither having the edge. Goten blocked or dodged every blow Raditz threw. Finally the two separate at opposite ends of the ring. "How can you be stronger than my Super Saiyan form?"

"Simple," Goten answers. "I was at about the same power level that you have when I was seven. Now my power is way beyond yours. Although I have to admit you give me quite a workout if I don't transform."

"Transform?"

"Yes, you're not the only one who can go Super Saiyan. It's not a new discovery." Goten flashes into Super Saiyan. "This is what we call Super Saiyan." With little effort Goten goes to the next level. "This is Super Saiyan 2." With little more effort Goten goes to the next level. "And this is Super Saiyan 3. Now do you see how out classed you are?"

"Yes go ahead and kill me."

"I'll only kill you if I have to. I don't believe you are truly evil. Vegita reformed I believe you can too."

"Ok I surrender then."

"What you can't surrender, Cell says as he throws a ball of ki at Raditz.

Goten faze in between the monster and his uncle and blocks the ki. "You won't harm him. He is one of us now."

"All right the match between Goten and Raditz is over with Raditz surrendering. Now we have Vegita against Android 19 and Dr. Gero."

Vegita and the two Androids both step into the ring.

"Let the match begin."

"You can't win against both of us, Vegita," Gero taunts. "We'll finally kill you and get revenge."

Ha, bring it on," Vegita responds.

Android 19 and Dr. Gero both charge Vegita. Vegita stands there calmly and simply raises both hands and blasts both androids with little effort. In seconds nothing remains of either one.

"Well Vegita wins that match with little effort. Those models were really obsolete. It's really no wonder they lost so easily. Now for the next match we have Piccolo against Nappa. Let the match begin."

Nappa charges Piccolo and throws a punch. The punch simply passes through Piccolo's cape and turban as the Namek is no longer where the punch was directed. Nappa turns and charges Piccolo again and throws a flurry of punches. Piccolo dodges them all with ease. Finally Nappa lands on one side of the ring opposite of Piccolo. "That's it I'm through holding back." With a primal scream a golden aura surrounds Nappa. His eyes change to a turquoise and spikes of golden hair grow from his bald head.

"Is that supposed to impress me? I'm still stronger than you."

Seconds later Nappa continued to power up. His now golden hair stood completely on end and ki bolts began to strike around his body. "Not now Namek."

Nappa charged Piccolo at lightening fast speed. This time his fist was buried in the Namek's stomach before he could react. With a knee to the face Nappa sends Piccolo flying back. Piccolo recovers and flies at Nappa with his fist cocked back. Nappa fazes out and fazes in behind him and throws a punch at Piccolo's head, sending the Namek flying into the ring. Piccolo picks himself up just in time for Nappa to come at him with another flurry of kicks and punches. Piccolo has no defense against the stronger Saiyan and is beaten mercilessly. "Now you die Namek." Nappa raises a hand and blasts Piccolo into oblivion.

Another chapter out. Hopefully you all liked it. Read and **Review.**


	23. Totally outclassed

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 23**

"Ok let's get on with the tournament," Cell announces. "Next up is Trunks vs. Yondar and Voder." Trunks enters the ring and stares at his two competitors. Yondar stands across the arena staring at the demi Saiyan. Beside his master, an almost identical warrior, Voder stands preparing for battle. "Let's get this started," Cell announces.

Trunks flashes into Super Saiyan and charges the two blue skinned warriors. He fazes out and appears behind Yondar with a kick aimed at the Emperor's head. Unfortunately for the Saiyan Voder was already above him driving his elbow into his head. Trunks goes crashing into the ground creating a massive crater. _I guess these guys have decided to skip the warm-ups. Fine by me. _ With a yell Trunks ascends strait to Super Saiyan 3. Jumping out of his hole he fazes out of the way just in time to avoid a punch from Voder. He fazes in behind the younger alien and kicks him in the back of the head. A split second later Trunks fazes back out barely avoiding a punch from Yondar and reappears behind the Emperor kicking him right in the small of the back. Yondar goes flying to join his student in a crater. "You guys are pathetic. Last time we fought you may have been stronger but my Super Saiyan 3 powers have grown exponentially since then."

Yondar gets up from his crater and brushes himself off. "What do you say we skip the warm-up, Voder?"

Voder nods at the taller alien, "As you wish master."

The two aliens let out a scream raising their power levels to dwarf Trunks' power. The two aliens charge the demi-Saiyan and attack from both sides. Trunks ducks under Voder's kick and is hit square in the face by Yondar's punch. Trunks goes flying back and stops himself in midair. With a yell he raises his power to match the other two warriors. Charging back into the fray, Trunks swings at Yondar with lightning speed. The emperor is sent flying back and Trunks fazes out at the last second avoiding Voder's fist. In seconds the three warriors are fighting at super sonic speeds.

"Man those guys are strong," Goku comments.

"Yeah but Trunks is doing alright against them," Gohan adds.

"Trunks doesn't stand a chance," Goten interject.

"Why do you say that?" Vegita asks. "Are you calling my son weak?"

"No I'm just saying that Yondar and Voder are holding back still."

"Why do you say that?" Gohan asks his little brother.

"Well when we fought Yondar the first time he transformed and his power rose. Luckily we both managed to go Super Saiyan 3 and beat him. Now he can match a Super Saiyan 3 without transforming."

"Oh I see," Gohan says. "Is Trunks at full power yet?"

"Not quite but he's close to his max," Goten answers.

Back at the battle Trunks barely avoids a blast from Yondar and fazes out to punch the emperor but his fist only passes through after image. Voder uses this opportunity to faze in behind the off-balance Saiyan and deliver a devastating punch to his head. Trunks goes tumbling once again into the arena creating yet another crater. _Ok enough of this. Time to go all out._ With a primal scream Trunks powers up farther and farther. His aura flares around him and flashes a blinding gold. Energy forms in both of his hands. "Burning attack." The golden energy shoots at the two aliens hitting them right on the mark. When the smoke clears Yondar and Voder are barely standing after being hit full force with as much power as Trunks could bring to bear.

"Play time is over," Yondar says. His and Voder's auras both flare out with black and red. Tattoos all over their bodies suddenly turn red matching the now red streaks in their pitch black hair. "Now you're finished."

Voder and Yondar charge Trunks and faze in on either side of the young warrior. They deliver dual punches doubling the Saiyan over. "Now it's time for you to die Saiyan," Voder says as he drives his ki powered hand into Trunks' gut once again. The hand passes through the teenager's stomach and comes out the other side bloody and with organs trailing. Trunks drops out of Super Saiyan 3 dead on Voder's fist.

On the sidelines it takes all of Goku's and Gohan's strength to hold back Vegita from jumping into the fray. "Not now Vegita," Goku says. "There's nothing you can do."

Vegita sigh, "You're right Kakarot, but I swear I will tear that asshole apart piece by piece."

"Well that was interesting," Cell says. "Now let's move on." He steps up into the ring and faces Gohan. "Now I will face Gohan and kill him for what he did to me at the Cell Games."

"Not likely bug breath," Gohan taunts. "I probably won't even have to transform to beat you. You obviously couldn't hold onto the power you gained from Android 16. You are weak."

"Android 16 wasn't organic enough to provide more than a temporary boost. But I am more than powerful enough to kill you."

"We'll see."

Gohan fazes out and appears behind Cell and punches him right in the side of the head sending the bio-Android flying across the ring. Cell quickly does a back flip in midair stopping his progress and charges back at Gohan. Gohan easily dodges all of Cells punches and kicks.

The two separate. "Is that all you've got," Gohan says.

"Not hardly. I'm just warming up." With a yell Cell raises his power and charges Gohan again. This time the two warriors fight at lightning speed almost even.

"Cell's at about the same power he was at seventeen years ago," Goku comment.

"Yeah but Gohan isn't even trying," Goten adds. "He can go way higher than that. He hasn't even gone Super Saiyan yet."

"Cell is holing back as well you idiots," Vegita interrupts the conversation. "Don't you both recognize a warm-up when you see one?"

Back in the battle Cell and Gohan both separate again. "Well that's enough warm-ups," Cell says. With a yell his power suddenly skyrockets. In less than a second he covers the distance between him and Gohan and throws a punch. His fist passes through Gohan's after-image and a now Super Saiyan Gohan appears behind Cell and slams his fists into the top of Cell's head sending him into the ground.

"I thought you said the warm-up was over?" Gohan taunts. "Cause I'm not even trying yet."

"You'll pay for those words." Cell powers up some more and charges Gohan once again, throwing punches at lightning speed. Gohan dodges or blocks them all with ease.

Gohan then decides to go on the offensive. He fazes out and appears right in front of Cell burring his knee in the bio-Android's gut doubling him over. He follow this up with a punch to the head sending Cell sprawling back. Before Cell can hit the ground Gohan sends a blast at the monster. The blast disintegrates half of Cell's body.

Cell slowly gets up and reforms himself. "That's it I'll show you my full power." With a yell Cell is surrounded with a green aura and his power skyrockets. He charges Gohan ready to teach the Saiyan a lesson. Gohan fazes out ahead of the punch and appear behind Cell ascending to Super Saiyan 2 in the process. Gohan buries a fist in Cell's back. The Android goes flying back but quickly recovers. He shoots himself at Gohan and the two are soon fighting at lightning speed. A few minutes later Gohan hits Cell and sends him flying into the ground.

Cell crawls out of his crater. "How can you be so powerful? I'm countless times stronger than I was before. I should be wiping the floor with you."

"I can match the power you had at the Cell game without even going Super Saiyan. You have no idea what you're up against."

"You may be stronger but you don't have enough power to destroy me. I can regenerate after all."

"You wanna bet?" Gohan says as he flashes into Super Saiyan 3. "I'm still at the tip of the iceberg. KA…ME…HA…ME… HA!"

The kamehameha wave hits Cell full force destroying him instantly. "Well I guess they'll have to find a new announcer," Goku says.

Another chapter out. **Review and let me know what you think.**


	24. Battle of the Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 24**

"Well, that was an interesting fight," Yondar says from the sidelines. "I guess we need a new announcer. Oh well. Anyway, next up is Uub against Kid Buu. This will be an interesting fight. Uub is a reincarnation of Buu. Because of this originally we didn't think we could resurrect Buu. But it is truly amazing what the dragon is capable of. Now let us begin."

Uub and Buu both step up into the ring facing each other. "Now begin." Buu charges Uub with a ferocity seldom ever seen before but Uub somehow dodges the punch by instinct. Uub throws his own punch at the pink monster but Buu fazes out at the last second. Fazing back in, he slams a fist into the back of Uub's head. Uub goes flying down into the ground causing yet another crater. The young boy gets up slowly and brushes himself off. A second later he charges Buu and the two warriors are fighting faster than the eye can follow.

Unfortunately after only a few minutes the lack of experience in Uub begins to show as Kid Buu starts to beat him mercilessly. Even when Uub lands a punch or manages to blast the monster, Buu simply reforms as strong as ever. Uub unfortunately doesn't have this ability. Within minutes he is bruised and bloody. Finally Buu incinerates the young human with a single blast.

"Well that was disappointing," Yondar says. "I would have expected more of a fight from young Uub. Oh well, moving on we have the legendary Goku against a fusion of Frieza and Frost, Froza." Both Goku and Froza, who stands in his fourth form with white skin and a mix of blue and purple spots at his head, elbows, and knees. "Ok let's begin."

"You'll die you filthy monkey," Froza snarls.

"Well, it looks like you inherited most of Frieza's personality," Goku comments. In a second he flashes into Super Saiyan and charges the changeling. His fist passes through mid-air as Froza fazes out of the way and kicks Goku from behind.

"Foolish Saiyan," Froza taunts. "I'm more powerful than you even with your Super Saiyan abilities. I even killed the Legendary Super Saiyan on New Namek. You will join him in HFIL today."

"If Super Saiyan isn't enough," Goku says. "Let's try Super Saiyan 2." In a flash Goku's hair stands on end and his muscles bulge. In a flash Goku fazes out and appears behind Froza sending him across the ring into a new crater.

"Foolish monkey," Froza says getting out of the crater. He now stands almost twice as tall and has spicks growing from his shoulder, knees and elbows. "In my fifth form I will annihilate you." Froza charges Goku and lands a punch right to his face. Not letting up the changeling pummels Goku with a flurry of punches and kicks before finally sending him into a huge crater.

"Goku climbs back to his feet wiping blood from his face. "Not bad but I'm not beat yet." With a yell Goku's hair grows down to his knees and his eyebrows disappear. "You've never faced a Super Saiyan 3. I'll show you what one is capable of." Goku charges Froza faster than the changeling can follow and buries a fist in its stomach. Froza doubles over in pain but Goku doesn't let up. He continues to pummel Froza with a flurry of kicks and punches before sending him flying. "KA.. ME… HA… ME… HA!" The kamehameha wave goes flying at Froza but hits nothing.

Froza fazes in behind Goku and kicks the Saiyan in the back of the head. The changeling was now bulkier and the spikes on his shoulders now converged into one spike. "How do you like my sixth form?"

"I'm still not impressed." Goku throws a punch at Froza but the changeling blocks it with ease and brings a knee up to Goku's gut. Goku doubles over just in time for Froza to bring an uppercut into the Saiyan's face. "Well I guess I'll just have to show you more of my power," Goku says as he yells and powers up. His aura mixes with red and waves wildly. "Super Kaioken x2." Goku charges Froza and throws a punch but the changeling fazes out ahead of him and appears behind him and punches him in the back of the head. Goku recovers, "Super Kaioken x5." Goku ducks out of the way just in time to avoid a punch from Froza. Goku counters with a kick but Froza blocks. The two then exchange blows faster than anyone even Vegita and Gohan can follow. Froza manages to somehow block every punch Goku throws and land a few of his own on the Saiyan. _I'll have to go further,_ Goku thinks to himself._ My body's going to hate me for this._ "Super Kaioken x10." A rush of power comes over Goku and he punches Froza square in the face with enough force to send the changeling pummeling into the ground making a huge crater.

Froza quickly enough recovers. "You'll die for this monkey. I'll show you my full power." With a yell Froza powers up even more. "There, now I'm at 100." Froza charges Goku and the two are soon fighting at lightening fast speed almost completely even.

_I don't know how long I can keep this up,_ Goku thinks. _Super Saiyan 3 and the Kaioken are really draining. But it's the only way I can keep up with Froza._ As if that thought were an omen, Goku's aura suddenly turns back to pure gold before fading back to white. His hair shrinks back and turns back to its normal black.

Froza knocks him from the air and lands on top with his foot on the Saiyan's chest. "Now you will die Saiyan."

On the sidelines the others Z warriors watch in fear for Goku.

_If dad can't beat him no one can,_ Gohan thinks. _Using the Super Kaioken like that is just too draining. There must be a level above Super Saiyan 3 but none of us can seem to reach it._

Off to the side Vegita stands watching as Froza grinds his foot into Goku's chest. _We'll I guess this is the end Kakarot._ Suddenly the Saiyan prince notices something and smiles. _I guess you have a small chance after all, but you'll need my help._ "Moon ball attack." Vegita forms a ball of energy in his hand and shoots it in the air. It explodes in the air bathing the earth in lunar light.

Goku looks up into the air seeing the full moon for the first time in years. The small brown appendage that Vegita noticed that grew from Goku's waist caused a change inside the Saiyan. Suddenly Goku began to grow very large very fast. His body became covered with brown fur and his face morphed into a loge snout. Almost as fast as he grew into his Oozaru the brown fur turned bright gold. Froza was sent flying back as power rushed through Goku. Oozaru Goku swats Froza out of the air with little trouble and unleashes a gigantic ki wave from his mouth. Unfortunately for the crowd, Goku's attention soon turned away from Froza. Opening his mouth again Goku prepares a blast for the crowd.

_It's amazing,_ Vegita thinks to himself. _I've never seen such power. _ He then notices Goku turning toward the crowd. _What the clown can't control his Oozaru form?_ Vegita transforms to Super Saiyan 3 and flies between Goku and the crowd of innocent people. Creating a ball of ki in his hand he yells at Goku, "Kakarot, pay attention." The giant monkey looks into the ball of ki as if entranced. "Remember who you are. You are a great Saiyan warrior. You protect the people of this planet. If you continue your rampage, all your friends and family will die." Vegita then raises his tone. "Concentrate."

Suddenly something snaps in Goku and his giant ape form begins to shrink. The golden hair is replaced by red fur covering his body except for his chest. Black hair flows down to his shoulders and his eyes are golden. Yellow pants complete Goku's new look. "Thanks Vegita," Goku nods at the Saiyan Prince. "I can handle it from here." Goku fazes out and appears behind Froza and sends a fist into the monster with enough force to break bones. Before the changeling can react Goku grabs his arm and sends him flying high into the air. "KAMEHAMEHA x10." The red beam of energy flies up and hits Froza killing him on the spot leaving nothing to identify the being by.

"Well that was interesting," Yondar quietly says to Voder. "We may need to use that second set of Potari earrings after all." Raising his voice he continues. "Well that's the end of round one. "Round two matches will be as follows:

Captain Ginyu vs. Goten

Vegita vs. Nappa

Voder and myself vs. Gohan

Kid Buu vs. Goku

The fights will begin shortly"

Another chapter out. Read and **Review.**


	25. Change of plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Review Responses:**

**Son Oliver: **My theory on Goku re-growing his tail is that due to the large amount of power and the need to get even stronger in order to beat Froza, Goku managed to break the magical barrier that had been keeping him tailless. It has been shown in the show many times that the Saiyan instinct to grow stronger is very strong. All I'm saying is that at the power level Goku was at, that it was stronger than Kami's magic. And if you want I will use your spelling for Vegeta from now on and I may correct earlier chapters at a later date.

**mentalkid: **When Vegeta saw that Goku had re-grown his tail, he didn't know about Super Saiyan 4. He did know that in Oozaru form that Goku's body could hold much more power. His intention with the moonball was just to get Goku to transform into Oozaru. After Goku had transformed, Vegeta realized that Goku couldn't control his Oozaru form. The whole focusing on the ball of energy was just to get Goku to focus. Vegeta had no idea that it would lead to Super Saiyan 4. He just thought that Goku could whip Froza as a giant monkey. And the reason that Vegeta took Goku's transformation so well was both shock at seeing it and the fact that the only thing stopping him from gaining that level himself is the lack of a tail.

**Chapter 25**

"The next match will be between Goten and Captain Ginyu," Yondar announces. Goten and Ginyu both step into the ring.

Before the match can begin Ginyu is disintegrated in a single blast. Everyone looks to the side to see Vegeta holding his hand out. A second later he raises his other hand and gives Nappa a similar fate.

"What is going on?" Yondar demands.

"I already lost a son to your stupid games," Vegeta responds. "I don't intend to let you continue this as planned. I felt your powers. I know if you two fight together that Gohan can't beat you."

"So what's you're point then?" Yondar says.

"The point is that you two will be fighting more fair from now on. We'll decide who fights who." Vegeta turns to the other Z warriors. "Goten, Gohan you two take out Buu and then come join us. Kakarot and I will take out Yondar and Voder."

"What makes you think that you stand a chance against me?" Yondar says. "Your son died at my hands easily and I wasn't even trying hard."

"Well," Vegeta replies, "you're forgetting one thing. Moonball attack." Vegeta throws the ball of energy up into the air and it explodes in the air bathing the Earth once again with lunar waves. Vegeta suddenly grows and is in seconds in his Oozaru form. Seconds later he is in the Golden Oozaru form. A few seconds after that, he shrinks down and his golden hair is replaced by the red fur of a Super Saiyan 4. His monkey like features returned to normal, his black hair falling to his shoulders. "I now have the power to beat you."

-Flashback-

A few minutes after Goku had just beaten Froza and all the commotion had settled, Vegeta looked at Goku wondering how long it would be till he could be even with the clown again. All he needed was a tail. He knew that. He could already control his Oozaru form and he obviously had enough power to transform. Just at that moment Vegeta felt something around his waist. He looked down and saw the furry brown appendage that he hadn't had in many years. The Saiyan Prince smiled. _So the exposure to the lunar wave at such close range forced my tail to re-grow. _(A/N: The reason Vegeta's tail re-grew and Gohan's and Goten's didn't is because when Vegeta flew up to make Goku concentrate, he was in more direct moon light.) Almost immediately a plan began to form in Vegeta's mind.

-End Flashback-

Vegeta turns to Goku. "Ok Kakarot, you take Voder, I'll get Yondar."

"Alright let's go," Goku responds. "Their rein of terror ends here."

At their father's word Gohan and Goten both faze out and appear on either side of Buu hitting the monster with devastating force in the face. The monster goes flying back for many miles. The two brothers both transform into Super Saiyans and then give chase. By this time Buu recovers enough to instant transmission behind Goten and hit the young warrior with devastating force in the back. Goten goes failing into the ground creating a crater. Buu lets out a primal growl as his power rises higher and higher.

"So you've gotten stronger since we fought last," Gohan says as he ascends past the second level and strait into the third. "And here I was thinking that I could hold back like I did with Cell." Gohan charges Buu and fazes out at the last possible second to bring both hands down hard on the back of Buu's head. The monster goes flying back into the ground but is hit by the fist of an enraged Super Saiyan 3 Goten before he can reach the ground. "Let's end this quickly little brother," Gohan says.

"Ok"

"KA…"

"KA…"

"ME…"

"ME…"

"HA…"

"HA…"

"ME…"

"ME…"

"HA!"

"HA!"

Gohan and Goten both let their waves of energy go at the same time. The energy waves meet with Buu in the middle. In seconds the monster is no more and the two begin to fly toward the conflicts with Yondar and Voder.

Meanwhile Goku charges Voder hitting the alien with bone crushing force. Voder goes flying back. He goes flying into Yondar who just received a similar punch from Vegeta. The two warriors power up to their transformed state and charge the two Saiyans. Fists fly at an unimaginable speed. The two Saiyans are never touched. Backing away from their opponents, Voder and Yondar nod to each other. Powering down each warrior takes out an earring and put it on opposite ears.

Their two bodies are instantly pulled toward each other before merging into one being. "Now you two will die. I, Vonder will kill you personally."

Another chapter out. I hope that my responses answer any questions about the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. As always Read and Review. The more review I get the faster I'll get to the fight between Vonder, Goku, and Vegeta.


	26. Goku and Vegeta vs Vonder

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 26**

Goku charged at Vonder with his fist cocked back ready to give the alien some pain. Crossing the distance instantly, the Saiyan throws his punch right at Vonder's head. The alien fazes out an instant ahead of the punch and reappears behind Goku with both hands laced above his head, ready to deliver a devastating blow to the Saiyan. Before he can connect the foot of a certain Saiyan Prince buries itself into his stomach. Vonder doubles over as he goes flying back from the blow. Goku and Vegeta follow and soon the two Saiyans are exchanging blows with the fused Emperor at lightening fast speeds.

Unfortunately for Vonder, even in his fused state, the two Super Saiyan 4s were proving a little too much. Goku and Vegeta pushed their advantage and threw punches and kicks at Vonder constantly, fighting in perfect unison, never giving the alien a chance to take to offensive.

In the distance Gohan and Goten are flying back from their battle with Kid Buu. Goten turns to his brother. "Can you sense that power? It's incredible."

Gohan turns his head while in flight. "Yes it is." They pull within sight of the battle and see Goku and Vegeta pummeling Vonder.

"We should help them," Goten insists.

"We'd just get in the way," Gohan answers.

Back in the battle, Goku lands a hard kick right to Vonder's chest. The alien goes flying into the ground hard. Vonder, picking himself up from the hole, wipes a trickle of blood from his mouth and smirks. "Not bad. You monkeys are more powerful than I thought. But you are still no match for me." With a primal scream Vonder's aura suddenly grows around him and his hair spikes up and streaks of red can be seen. Red tendrils now cover his arms. "Now you will both die." Vonder fazes out and appears between Goku and Vegeta. With lightning fast speed he hits both the Saiyans sending them in separate directions into their own craters. "Now you die with the planet. Vonder spreads his arms and twin red balls of energy grow to enormous size. Vonder throws the two blasts into the two craters.

Goku looks up as the enormous ball of red ki flies toward him. _That's more than enough to destroy the planet, if I don't catch it._ He raises his hands and starts to push the energy back. Off in the distance Vegeta is in a similar battle. The two Saiyans are barely holding off the deadly energy.

"Now it's time for you to die," Vonder yells as he charges up two more balls of energy to add to the load.

"Not so fast," Gohan says as he and Goten come charging in. The two Super Saiyan 3s hit the alien sending him flying back.

Vonder straitens up and laughs. "Was that supposed to hurt? I'll show you how it's done." Vonder charges and hits Gohan in the stomach sending him flying. He faze out suddenly letting Goten punch nothing but air. He appears behind the young Saiyan and hits him in the back of the head.

Gohan and Goten both pick themselves up off the ground. "We have to go all out," Goten says. "Super Kaioken x20"

"I don't think it will be enough," Gohan answers. "But we've got to try. Super Kaioken x30" The two supercharged Saiyans charge Vonder with a flurry of punches and kicks. Vonder doges and blocks them all with ease.

Meanwhile both Goku and Vegeta manage to push the energy balls off into space. Goku turns toward Vegeta. "We need to hurry. Goten and Gohan won't last long against that guy." The two Saiyans charge at Vonder. They arrive just in time to see Vonder slide a dead Gohan off of his fist. Vonder turns and quickly throws his fist through Goten's stomach, making him join his brother in the afterlife. "No you monster," Goku shouts and powers up some more. "You'll pay for that."

Vonder turns to look at the enraged Super Saiyan 4. "I doubt that. My power is beyond your comprehension. You don't stand a chance. If it weren't for your stupid sons, you'd both already be dead." Vonder's grin widens. "They paid the price for their foolishness. You'll soon be joining them. And then so will this whole planet."

"Not if I can help it," Goku says as he charges Vonder with Vegeta following closely behind. Goku throws a punch at the Emperor's head but Vonder simply ducks under it with little effort at all.

Vegeta fazes out and appears beside Vonder. "Final Shine." The enormous blast hits Vonder right on the side and sends him flying back.

"Kamehameha!" Goku sends his beam at the dazed alien. The two beams meet with Vonder in the middle and explode. Vegeta and Goku both fall to the ground in exhaustion dropping out of Super Saiyan 4.

When the dust settles Vonder stands where he was completely unscratched. "That was a good try but it wasn't nearly enough."

Goku and Vegeta both crawl slowly to their feet.

Vonder stands there waiting impatiently. "Are we going to finish this or do you need to take a break?"

Goku stands with his hand behind his head. "Actually a break would be good. We're all out of energy."

Vegeta stares at Goku and sweat drops. "Idiot."

"Fine," Vonder says. "I'll give you one minute to gather any energy you can before I kill you."

"One minute is more than enough," Goku says as an idea dawns on him. He turns to Vegeta. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You don't mean fusion do you? You know I hate fusing with you."

"It's the only way," Goku pleads.

"You have thirty seconds left," Vonder reminds them.

"Oh all right."

"Fu…shion. HA!" With a brilliant flash of light Goku and Vegeta become one being. The new comer looks up at Vonder and says. "Now I'm ready." With a yell Gogeta transforms to Super Saiyan 4 and charges Vonder. The punch connects with the alien's stomach and goes strait through. Gogeta slides his bloody fist out of Vonder stomach. "Now you pay for your crimes. Big Bang Kamehameha!" The ball of energy hits, destroying the alien completely, leaving nothing behind. Gogeta immediately falls to the ground and splits into Goku and Vegeta both laying on the ground unconscious and drained completely of energy.

Well here another chapter. Next up Goku and Vegeta have to repair all the damage caused by the villains. Read and **Review.**


	27. Rebuilding and New Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 27**

Goku spit dust out of his mouth as he picked his shaky body off the ground. Every single muscle in his Saiyan body hurt. Beside him Vegeta groaned as he also picked himself off the ground. "Hey Vegeta," Goku turns to the Saiyan Prince. "You look like you were hit by a truck."

"Vegeta turns to the taller Saiyan and glares. "Shut up you imbecile. Besides you don't look too good yourself."

"Yeah I haven't felt this beat since our first fight."

"Hey you fools," a voice says from up above.

"It can't be," Goku says. "There's no way Vonder could have survived that."

"Idiot." Vegeta raised a hand and slaps himself in the forehead. "That's your brother. Even a low class solider like you should be able to tell the difference in the voices."

Goku puts a hand behind his head and grins stupidly. "Oh yeah."

Raditz lands next to the two Saiyans. "Can you move we need to get you to a re-gen tank."

Goku reaches into his pocket. "That's ok I've still got some sensu beans." He pause for a second and searches around. "Well I've still go a sensu bean." He breaks the tiny bean in half and takes half and throws the other half to Vegeta. In seconds the two Saiyans are mostly healed and back on their feet.

"We need to get the Dragonballs," Goku says. "Then we can wish everyone back."

"Ok then we should probably get the radar." Vegeta flies over to where Bulma and the other humans somehow managed to survive through the intense battle. "Onna I need the radar. Give it to me."

Bulma stares down at her prince. "Say please."

"Damn it woman there's no time. We need to wish back everyone."

"Ask nicely or no gravity room for a month."

"You wouldn't."

"Say please."

"Damn it woman."

Bulma glares at Vegeta. Finally Vegeta can't stand it any longer.

"Oh alright. May I … Ple.." Vegeta vein pops out on his forehead as he pushes out the next words. "..ase use the Dragon Radar."

"Sure here you go." Bulma hands over radar. "Now was that so hard?"

Vegeta is long gone before the words can even leave her mouth. "Come on Kakarot," he shouts down at Goku as he passes over head.

Goku and Raditz both take to the air and the three Saiyan's take off to find the Dragon balls.

-27-

A few hours later they land again with all seven Dragonballs. Goku places them in the clearing. "Arise Shenron. Lightening flashes as the sky darkens. A great beam of light shoots from the Dragonballs. The beam magically takes the form of a dragon. Shenron stares down at the Saiyans. "You who have summoned me. Make your two wishes."

Goku clears his throat. "Shenron I wish for everyone killed by anyone that was brought back to life by the Namekian Dragonballs in the wish made by Voder to be brought back to life except for the really bad ones."

Shenron's eyes glow for a minute. "It is done. Make your next wish."

Goku looks at Vegeta. "What should I wish for?"

Vegeta grins. "I have an idea. Shenron I wish for all the Saiyans on the planet Earth to have their tails re-grown."

Shenron's eyes glow again. It is done. Farewell." With a great burst of light the Dragonballs lift into the air and scatter while Shenron disappears.

"What's with the tail wish, Vegeta?" Bulma asks. "Surely that's not the best you could think of."

"Of course it is onna. The boys need their tails if they have any chance of achieving Super Saiyan 4. And it is beneficial to all of earth that everyone be as strong as possible incase anything like that happens again."

"Or in case Vonder comes back somehow." Gohan puts in landing next to the others. "If he came back we'd need all the power we could muster."

"You said it," a voice says from the side says. The Z fighters all turn to look at Uub who'd died at the hands of Buu. "I want to become strong like you."

"Yeah you have a lot of potential," Goku says. "I'll train you."

"No, you won't, Kakarot," Vegeta intercedes. "I need you to help me control the boys when we try to make them transform."

"I'll train him," Goten says landing next to the others with Trunks.

"Yeah I'll help too," Trunks says.

-27-

A few hours later in an open field Goku and Vegeta float above Gohan in their Super Saiyan 4 transformations. "Ok when you see the moon-ball focus on it and try to remember who you are," Vegeta tell him. He turns to Raditz. That goes for you too.

Gohan and Raditz both nod.

Vegeta raises a hand. "Moon-ball attack." The ball of ki shoots into the air and explodes bathing the planet in lunar waves.

Almost instantly both Gohan and Raditz grow into huge Oozaru. They both almost instantly turn golden. Goku flies in front of Gohan and waves. Gohan simply knocks him aside and starts to charge up a beam in his mouth.

A little ways away Vegeta is floating in front of Raditz neither one moving. Finally Raditz breaks the silence. "Why aren't I transforming?"

Vegeta looks puzzled. "I don't know as soon as I focused my Oozaru form I transformed. And as soon as Kakarot gained control he did too."

Vegeta looks over to the side where a blast from Gohan has just singed Goku's fur. Goku flies up and hits Gohan upside the head. "Focus. You're stronger than this. You can overcome your primal side."

"Ok dad." Gohan says. "Thanks." A few seconds pass. "Wait why aren't I transforming?"

Vegeta looks over at the two golden Oozaru. "Obviously Raditz's body can't handle the transformation yet. And as for you Gohan, you're guess is as good as mine."

"Well there's no point on continuing then," Raditz raises a furry hand and blasts the artificial moon. Without the lunar waves both Raditz and Gohan shrink back to their normal selves.

"I can understand why Raditz may not be able to transform but what about Gohan?" Goku looks confused. "He should be more than strong enough. After all he's almost on a par with you and me, Vegeta."

"Yes but it may be more than strength that matters. There my also be the question of need to transform. And also being only half-Saiyan, it may be impossible."

"Well, I guess all we can do is keep trying," Gohan suggests. And keep training to get stronger of course."

-27-

(Ten years later)

Goku and Uub exchange blasts at monstrous speeds inside the lookout. Dende and Popo both have worried expressions on their faces as the temple shakes. "Do you think this place will hold together?" Popo asks.

"I hope so," Dende responds. "It was designed to after all but one never knows with powers like that colliding."

Inside the look out Uub shoots an enormous blast at Goku. Goku catches it and sends it back at the young warrior. Uub fazes out of the way and fazes back in to deliver a flurry of punches and kicks to Uub.

While this is all going on a strange robot carrying Emperor Pilaf and his two followers slowly climbs to the top of the lookout. A few minutes later as Goku and Uub continue their intense workout; Pilaf uncovers the black star Dragonballs and yaps about being a genius and a good researcher.

Finally the lookout quits shaking as Goku and Uub walk out both looking pretty bruised up. "How'd he do," Dende asks.

"He did just fine," Goku answers. "All the training with me, Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta paid off."

"Yeah but I'm still no match for you," Uub says. "You were holding back big-time.

Goku scratches the back of his head. "Well, just a little. Anyway I better get home for dinner or Chi-chi will be mad." Sudden they hear a noise from across the lookout. Goku goes over to investigate. "What's going on in here?"

The sky is dark and a giant red Shenron is floating above everyone. Pilaf turns to Goku. "Who's there?"

"Oh, hey Emperor Pilaf. It's me Goku."

Pilaf turns white. "The one who is always spoiling my plans? But you've grown up." He turns to his minions. "Don't just stand there destroy him." The two foot soldiers fire missiles at Goku but the Saiyan stops them effortlessly. Goku walks toward Pilaf. Pilaf cowers in fear. "It's not fair you're like four times my size. I wish you were just a little kid again then I'd teach you a lesson."

"It is done." Goku shrinks into a twelve year-old kid. "Farewell." The Dragonballs take off and shoot across the sky scattering all over.

Goku gets a look at himself. "Man Chi-chi is going to kill me."

"It's worse."

"Oh hi King Kai," Goku says telepathically to the blue god. "It's not that bad. I can gather the Dragonballs and be back to normal."

"You don't understand. Those were the black star Dragonballs. They scatter across the entire universe."

"We'll I can cope with this body until I find them."

Goku takes off and flies down to get something to eat at a restaurant in West City.

Meanwhile Pan is walking with her boyfriend on the way to a movie when they are stopped by the Police. "You can't pass through here. There's a robbery in progress."

"But I need to get to the movies."

"Sorry kid."

"That's it." Pan jumps up on a car and yells. "You men surrender now or I'll stop you."

"You're just a kid. We're shaking in our boots."

"Oh yeah my dad beat Cell. You don't know who you're messing with."

Across the street the commotion interrupts Goku's meal and he goes outside to investigate. Seeing the robbers, he grabs one of the guns and bends the barrel. "Guns are dangerous in the hands of amateurs."

"That's it," the boss says. "Kill them both."

Pan turns to Goku. "Now go on and play little boy and let the adults handle this."

Goku turns back to her. "No Pan let me handle it." In a flash Goku fazes out and kicks all of the robbers unconscious."

Pan stares in disbelief. "How'd you do that? There's no one that fast that I don't know personally."

"Pan, it's me. Your Grandpa Goku."

Pan sweat drops. "But you're just a kid."

Goku tells her the whole story about what happened at the lookout and then the two fly home.

A few hours and some bumps on the head both for being late and for getting wished into a kid Chi-chi also is calm enough for rational conversation.

"It may be faster just to grow up normally," Gohan suggests.

"I hate to interrupt," King Kai says from his planet. "But it's worse than you think. If the Dragonballs aren't gathered within a year the entire planet will explode."

"That's bad," Gohan says. The whole room goes silent.

Well here's another chapter. And pretty long too. Read and **Review.**


	28. The Search begins, Planet M2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

For those of you that are worried. Goku will not stay as a child past the Baby saga. Don't worry this story will follow the basic timeline of GT but it will **NOT **be exactly like GT. I do plan on making changes. You'll see some of them as early as this chapter. Anyway I'm just trying to set some of my reviewers' minds at ease.

**Chapter 28**

"What's taking so long?" Pan whines as she paces back and fourth. It had been three days since the wish had been made on the black star Dragonballs and the ship that was going to take them to recover them before the Earth exploded. "We ought to be ready to leave by now."

"Calm down Pan," Gohan says from up on top of the spaceship. "It will be ready for you guys to leave in a few hours."

After much debate it had been decided that Goku, Pan, and Raditz would be the three to go into space in search of the Dragonballs. Originally Goten and Trunks had volunteered to gather them, but Chi-chi and Bulma quickly reminded the two demi-Saiyans what happened the last time they were in space and Vegeta flat out said no way in hell is he going to let them go out and cause more trouble. Then it was decided that Pan should be allowed to go, because she needed the training experience the most, as did Raditz. But, with Goku along they should be able to handle about anything they run into.

-28-

Goku leaned against a pole outside Capsule Corp taking a short nap in the few hours remaining before take-off. Sneaking up behind, Goku are two very dumb looking crooks one with a black ponytail and the other with a blonde pony tail. "That's not Bulma Brief's daughter."

The second crook turns to his partner. "It's got to be her grandkid or something. Close enough." The two pick up Goku and start to walk away.

-28-

**Ring.** Vegeta picks up the phone. "What is it?"

"We have your grandson, Goku here." Eating can be heard in the background. "If you want him back we want twenty million zeni. And if you don't pay up we'll have to kill him."

"Do what you want with him," Vegeta says. "I don't really care." Vegeta hangs up the phone.

-28-

Goku is hogging down plate after plate of food. The two crooks stare in horror. _If we don't get any money for this kid how are we going to pay for all this food?_

Goku finishes his hundredth plate. "Well that was good. Thank-you. But, I have to be going."

"What you can't just leave like that," the leader of the two says.

"I've got somewhere to be," Goku says. "But, it was fun." Goku takes to the air leaving the two crooks dumbfounded.

A minute later a waiter comes by. "Here's the bill sir." The two crooks sweatdrop.

-28-

A few months later after finding two of the Dragonballs, Pan, Goku, and Raditz descend toward planet M2. "Would you two get out of the gravity room already," Pan yells. "We're about to land."

"Oh alright." Raditz switches the gravity from the 750g him and Goku had been training in back down to normal and drops out of Super Saiyan 2.

Across the room Goku relaxes his guard. "You're getting better."

"Yeah but you still beat me without even going to the second level," Raditz complains.

"Super Saiyan 2 is still new to you. You'll catch on in time."

"Would you two get up here," Pan yells from the front of the ship. "I we're landing."

The small ship sets down on M2 and the three travels get out. "So where should we start looking?" Goku asks.

"The radar says it's that way." Raditz says looking at the radar.

"There's also a large power level in that area," Goku says.

"Nothing we can't handle," Pan says.

"Don't be so sure. It's suppressed," Goku says.

"Well, that's as good a place as any to start looking," Raditz says. "Grab on." Goku and Pan grab on to Raditz and they instant transmission into the middle of a building.

"I wish I could still do that." Goku says.

"Shut up all you have to do is go to level 4 and you can."

Goku puts a hand behind his head and grins. "Yeah but I'm tired of being a kid. As soon as we're home, I'm going to get back to normal."

"What are you doing here," a voice says. The three turn to see a tall metallic alien robot standing in the office. Some scanners beep at his desk. Interesting you'll make perfect specimens for Dr. Myuu's experiments.

"I don't think so," Raditz says.

"Sorry about his rudeness," Pan says, "but we were wondering if you've seen a Dragonball anywhere." Pan gets out the two Dragonballs and holds them up. "They're like these ones."

"You fools," the man says, "I General Rilldo will take you and your Dragonballs to Dr. Myuu. With the one he already has and the project he's working on he'll be closer to controlling the universe than ever."

"Did you guys catch any of that," Goku asks.

"I think this Myuu guy has the Dragonball and wants to take over the universe," Raditz says.

"Oh ok," Goku says. "Well let's go visit this Dr. Myuu then." They turn to the transporter that says _To Dr. Myuu's lab._

"You fools are going nowhere," Rilldo says. "Unless you go through me first that is."

"Fine," Raditz says. He turns to Goku and Pan. "You two go on. I'll handle this guy."

"You sure?" Goku says. "He's pretty strong."

"I think I can handle it." Raditz says. "Besides I could use the exercise." With a yell Raditz flares his aura out and punches Rilldo through the ceiling and follows him through the hole. Pan and Goku enter the transporter as the two face of on planet M2.

Will Raditz be able to handle Rilldo on his own? What awaits Goku and Pan at Myuu's lab? Well you all know the answer to the second question. But will they be able to handle it on their own? Anyway, read and **review**.


	29. Raditz vs Rillido

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 29**

Raditz floated up though the hole that Rilldo had made in the ceiling. Gathering his ki around him he began to power up. His now short-cropped hair began to wave back and forth as the energy in him rose. With a quick yell, he let his power level off just below his maximum without transforming.

"Impressive," Rilldo stated staring at the Saiyan. "I didn't think that any living thing could hold that much power. But you'll find that Dr. Myuu's bio-machines are far more powerful." With a terrible scream Rilldo began to power up.

"Not bad," Raditz laughed. _He's even more powerful than Kid Buu. I'll have to go all out. Hopefully that will be enough. _"But you haven't even seen true power yet." With a yell Raditz's hair turns bright gold and his eyes become teal. Powering up even further, his hair spikes up sharper and his muscles bulge. The ascended Saiyan laughs again. "Let's begin." Raditz charges at Rilldo at amazing speed.

_What? How can he be so powerful? He's almost matched my own power._ Rilldo's thoughts were interrupted as Raditz's fist slammed into his face. Rilldo quickly recovers and begins to trade blows with the Saiyan.

-29-

Goku and Pan appear in Dr. Myuu's lab. Directly in front of them stands a blue-skinned man with long red hair. This man is scrawny and has a very low power level. Obviously not a fighter. In front of the evil scientist floats a little bio-machine in a tank. "Excuse me," Goku says. "Have you seen a Dragonball?"

Myuu turns. "How'd you get in here? General Rilldo should have dealt with you."

Goku laughs. "Actually he's fighting my brother right now."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to destroy you myself," Myuu says. He turns and types some commands on the console. The little machine in the machine suddenly opens its eyes. "Baby, destroy them." The creature in the glass suddenly breaks through and turns to liquid form where it flows onto the ground and re-forms. Gathering energy it shoots a ki blast at Goku and Pan.

In seconds, Goku grabs Pan and gets them out of the way of the blast. Turning back toward Baby, Goku gathers his own energy. "Kamehameha!" Goku shoots the beam at the evil creature. The kamehameha hits Baby dead on the mark.

-29-

Raditz ducked out of the way as Rilldo threw another punch at the Saiyan. He grinned. This fight was nothing. Rilldo may have more power than he did, but the general lacked the experience. Hell, he'd had better workouts in spars with Vegeta and Goku. Raditz fazed in above the bio-machine and slammed both fists into the general. Rilldo went spiraling into the ground creating a huge crater. "Double Sunday," Raditz shouts as he sends a beam of energy into the falling Rilldo. Raditz turns. "Well, that ought to do it."

Suddenly Rilldo strikes him from the side sending the Saiyan sprawling.

Raditz re-oriented himself and stared in disbelief. "What? You should be dead from that blast."

"You fool. As long as there is metal on this planet, I can regenerate myself completely."

"Well, we'll just have to change that then, won't we?" Raditz floats above Rilldo and gathers a huge amount of energy into a ball above his head. "When this hits the whole planet will be destroyed. There'll be no metal left."

For the first time fear coursed though Rilldo. "You wouldn't. You'll be killed with me."

"On the contrary," Raditz answers. "I know a little technique called instant transmission. I'll be gone before the blast can kill me."

Suddenly, rivers of metal began to flow. Minutes later they all converged on Rilldo. Raditz let the blast fly, but Rilldo simply backhanded it away as if it was nothing. "Now you see my true power."

_Shit. His power level has grown far above mine. It's almost as if he's fed off all the metal on the planet._

Raditz was interrupted as the now ten feet tall Rilldo slammed a fist into the Saiyan's face. Rilldo began to pummel Raditz without mercy. Bruised and battered Raditz falls to the ground creating a crater of his own.

Rilldo laughs. "Now you see that my true power is far more than you can handle."

Raditz gets up out of his hole and wipes a small trickle of blood from his mouth. "Not hardly. Kakarot has dealt me much more punishment than you could ever. Hell, I've even sparred at a higher power than that. Super Kaioken x5" Raditz's golden aura mixes with red and then expands as his power once again skyrockets. Raditz charges Rilldo and delivers a flurry of punches and kicks to the bio-machine faster than Rilldo can track.

The general falls to the ground but quickly gets up again. "That's it I'll just turn you into metal. Rilldo shoots a giant grey beam at the Saiyan.

"Weekly finisher," Raditz's own beam meets Rilldo's in the middle and the two push back and forth. Raditz pours more and more energy into the blast but it still won't budge. "Super Kaioken x10" Raditz shouts as his power explodes. The blast over comes Rilldo destroying the general once and for all. Raditz collapses to the ground completely exhausted.

-29-

Dr. Myuu shrieks in horror as he sees his creation blasted into tiny pieces. Minutes later he limps into his personal spaceship to make a quick getaway. Unseen by Goku and Pan a tiny glob of a parasite makes its way into Dr. Myuu.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Pan shouts.

"Self-destruct in five seconds," an automated voice says.

"I think we should just get out of here," Goku answers. "Quick grab that Dragonball."

Pan grabs the Dragonball that was in Myuu's lab and the two quickly use the transporter to get back to Rilldo's office on M2. Minutes later they locate Raditz unconscious on the ground outside. A half hour after that they three heroes are once again on their way to another Dragonball.

-29-

Deep in space Baby breaks free of Dr. Myuu, killing the scientist and absorbing power from his host. The parasite laughs hysterically as he plans his next move against the Saiyans.

After beating General Rilldo on M2, will Goku, Pan, and Raditz be ready for Baby? What evil plot does the parasite have in mind? Find out in the next chapter. Or the one after that or the one after that, depending on how it all goes. Anyway Read and Review.

A/N: Btw Raditz got so powerful from training with more powerful opponents. It's a proven fact that Saiyans gain more power the more powerful their opponents are. It is then conceivable that Raditz could match Kid Buu in level 2 after training for ten years with Goku and Vegeta. And just for a small scale of powers, in this story most of the other Saiyans (other than Raditz) could match Rilldo in normal Super Saiyan and would only have to barely breach level 2 to beat Rilldo at full power. They've gained that much power.


	30. Baby strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 30**

Goku, Pan, and Raditz waited outside the hospital as the young boy they had found in a drifting spaceship with a Dragonball was attended to. Goku cowered under a bench muttering about how he hated doctors and shots.

"I'm not going to sit out here just cause you're a pansy, Kakarot," Raditz says. "I'm going to go get some food."

"I'll come with you."

"I thought you hated doctors?" Pan said.

"I'm so hungry that I will die if I don't eat."

The little group moves to the cafeteria where Raditz and Goku quickly start to dig in like the Saiyans they are. Raditz finishes a bit later but Goku is still going strong. "I'm going for a walk," the older Saiyan says.

"Ok don't have too much fun," Goku says between mouthfuls.

-30-

As Raditz walks in the facility, he notices that he is being followed by a doctor. Turning around he confronts the man. "What do you want?"

"Only to ask you a few questions."

"Ask them quick."

The doctor moves closer to Raditz. "Ok why are you Saiyans so stupid?" Suddenly Baby erupts out of the doctor and down Raditz's throat. "Ha now I have you," Baby says from inside Raditz's body.

"I don't think so," Goku says from the door holding a ball of ki in his hand. "We'll destroy him before we'll let you have him."

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

"That's it!" Raditz shouts going Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2. "I want my body back."

"Oh you seem to fight a lot. But don't be foolish. I saw your power when you fought Rilldo. I made sure I was powerful enough to handle you before I lured you here."

"Get out of my body now!" Raditz shouts even louder going into Super Saiyan 3 for the first time. This time the parasite is thrown from the Saiyan body where he is hit by Goku's ki blast. Baby quickly reforms however and makes for the nearest host quickly getting lost in the crowd.

"Damn it. We lost him," Raditz curses.

-30-

A couple of months later back on Earth Goten is sitting with his new girlfriend Valese. The two stare hearts at each other. Suddenly their good time is interrupted by a ground quake. "What was that, Goten?" Valese asks.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Goten takes to the air and flies over to the scene of the destruction where he sees a man with red eyes hitting people and ranting about Saiyans. "That's enough," Goten says as he lands and punches the man right in the face.

The man slumps unconscious but a strange grey gunk comes out of the body and forms itself into Baby. "So finally a Saiyan has revealed himself?"

"If you've got a problem you can take it up with me," Goten says as he goes Super Saiyan.

"No, he can take it up with us," Trunks says landing beside him already a Super Saiyan.

"Very well." Baby lets out a cry and raises his power to the limits. "You don't stand a chance."

"I'm going to finish this quickly," Goten says flashing into level three with little effort. "I have a date to finish." Goten turns to the alien to see him throwing ki balls into the city below. "This must be stopped. Kamehameha!" Goten's blue beam hits the alien right on the mark and sends him flying. In an instant Baby dissolves and flies down the beam and into Goten's body. Goten falls to the ground flushed.

"You alright?" Trunks asks.

Goten looks up with an evil grin. "Never better." He charges Trunks and starts to pound the Saiyan relentlessly.

Trunks soon goes to level three to combat his friend and the two fight at speeds faster than anyone can follow. "Burning attack, Trunks yells sending the energy at his friend.

Baby uses this opportunity to get into Trunks's body. "Now to find the other Saiyans."

"You won't have to," Gohan says. "We're right here." Him and Vegeta stand there in Super Saiyan 3 ready to put an end to the parasite.

Well here's another chapter. Sorry it's so short. I was running low on time and I felt I needed to put something out. Anyway read and review.


	31. Last Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 31**

Baby glared through Trunks's eyes at the two Saiyans. "Well, I was hoping to handle you two separately, but I guess this way will be quicker anyway."

"Don't count on it parasite," Vegeta replies.

In a flash Trunks charges Vegeta and Goten charges Gohan both throwing a flurry of punches at the two Saiyans. Goten throws a right hook at Gohan's head. The older Saiyan easily dodges and fazes in behind his brother and brings both hands down onto his head. Goten goes flying down into the ground making his own personal crater.

Meanwhile, Vegeta continues to dodge his son's punches and kicks with little trouble. Fazing out of sight, he appears behind Trunks and shoots a small blast into the demi-Saiyan's back. Seconds later, Vegeta grabs Trunks and slams him into the ground.

Gohan fazes out just in time to avoid a furious punch from his younger brother. Appearing off to the side, he knees Goten right in the stomach. _I really don't want to kill Goten, but I need to finish this._ "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Gohan sends the blue wave of energy at Goten. The younger Saiyan does nothing to dodge. As the beam hits him, Baby jumps out of Trunks's body and closes the distance to the unprepared Gohan. Slowly the beam dissipates, showing a slightly worse for the wear but otherwise unharmed Goten.

Vegeta stares in horror as the parasite manages to gain control of Gohan. The newly controlled Saiyan turns to the prince. "Now it's your turn your majesty."

"You'll pay for this. I will kill all of you if it is necessary," Vegeta threatens.

"No I'm afraid not," Baby says from inside Gohan. "Soon the Tuffles will rule again."

"Not likely. I will finish what we started." Vegeta charges at Gohan delivering a punch to the possessed Saiyan's head. Gohan quickly recovers and returns the punch. Trunks and Goten soon charge into the fray. The four warriors exchange blows faster than the human eye can follow.

A few seconds later, Vegeta, who is looking pretty beat-up at this point, shouts out as he begins to power up. Energy swirls around him in a tornado of power as his golden hair shortens slightly and turns back to its natural black. Red fur begins to sprout all over his body as his transformation comes to an end. During this transformation, Baby takes the opportunity to abandon Gohan's body and seep into Vegeta's. As the transformation finishes, Baby gains complete control. Vegeta's hair turns white and his eyes turn blue. Finally red lines appear on his face. Baby laugh manically as he gains complete control of the Saiyan Prince.

-31-

A few months later Goku, Raditz, and Pan slowly descend toward the planet Earth with all seven Dragonballs. "We did it and we're finally going home," Pan shouts with glee.

"I'm not so sure," Goku says. "I've got a bad feeling."

"It's that parasite isn't it," Raditz says.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering why he hasn't attacked us again. It's just creepy."

"Don't worry," Pan chimes in. "I'm sure we can handle anything."

-31-

After landing the ship and giving the Dragonballs to Dende, the three Saiyans take off from the lookout headed home. Before they get very far they are met by four other Saiyans. "Oh, hey Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta," Goku says. "We were just headed to see you guys. Wait a minute, what's wrong with Vegeta's face."

"He possessed by that parasite," Raditz says.

"And he's in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation too," Pan adds.

"Run, both of you," Goku shouts.

"No, I'll take him," Raditz shouts going Super Saiyan 3.

Before he can charge, Baby Vegeta raises a hand and incinerates him with little effort.

"Pan run!" Goku shouts as he powers up to Super Saiyan 4. Fazing out, he quickly knocks Gohan, Goten, and Trunks unconscious. "Now let's finish this."

"Yes," Baby Vegeta responds. "I will enjoy killing you just like I enjoyed killing this last one."

"Bring it on." The two warriors charge each other at blindingly fast speeds.

Will Goku be able to beat a baby possessed Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 4. Or will he finally fail. Find out next time.

Another chapter out. Still a little short, but this was a good stopping point and I'm already behind on updating. So please Read and Review.


	32. Goku vs Baby Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 32**

Goku charged forward at blinding speed and brought his fist up into Vegeta's face. Vegeta retaliated by bringing a knee up into the taller Saiyan's gut. Recovering quickly both Saiyans began exchanging blows, neither on having the advantage.

-32-

"Man this is a good fight," Kibito Kai commented as he and Elder Kai watched from their glowing crystal ball. "I hope Goku can win."

"The two are evenly matched," Elder Kai replies. "But I'm afraid Goku's love for his friends and family might be the deciding factor."

"You're right ancestor. Goku will win because he's fighting to free his friends while Baby is only fighting for evil."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU MORON!" Elder Kai screams. "Goku's compassion may cause him to lose this fight if the others happen to wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"Baby made sure there were no other threats when he killed Raditz. Goku only incapacitated his possessed friends. If they happen to wake up, Goku will be in big trouble."

"But even as Super Saiyan 3's Goku can knock them out again quickly."

"But what if they decide to go Golden Oozaru?"

"Oh." The color all drains from the Supreme Kai's face. "I see your point. We'll just have to hope they don't wake up."

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING TO HELP YOU IDIOT?"

"Like what?"

"Well you could go get the water from Kami's lookout and spread it all over the earth, freeing everyone from Baby's control."

"Oh I get it. I take care of the body while Goku takes off the head."

"Precisely."

"But what about Dende and Popo? How will I get past them?"

"You're a Kai. You survived Majin Buu. You could easily knock both Dende and Popo out if you need to."

"Oh, ok"

-32-

Goku stepped to the side as Vegeta's fist flew by. Bringing his leg around, he lands a round house kick to the Saiyan Prince's head. Following up on that move he laces both hands together and brings them down hard on Vegeta's head.

The stunned Prince plummets to the ground making a huge crater where he lands. Within seconds Vegeta is back out of the hole and throwing a flurry of punches at Goku. After a final hard punch Goku goes flying to make his own crater. "Dodge this," Vegeta says in Baby's voice, "and the Earth will die instead of you. Super Final Flash" Vegeta brings his arms together and shoots the enormous beam of energy at Goku.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Goku shouts in retaliation. The blue beam of energy meets Vegeta's red one as the two struggle for dominance. Pouring more energy into his attack, Goku begins to gain ground.

Surprisingly enough Vegeta makes no attempt to push it back. He jumps out of the way just before the beam would have hit allowing it to continue harmlessly into space. "Now you will die Kakarot."

"Don't count on it Baby."

-32-

Up on Kami's lookout, Shin walks into the throne room of the lookout. Using his Kai like power he heads into a storage area that holds the sacred water.

"What are you doing here," Dende says from behind him.

"Getting the sacred water to stop Baby."

"We can't allow you to do that," Popo says from behind Dende.

"Just try and stop me." Shin charges the two guardians and quickly knocks them both unconscious. Minutes later after finding the sacred water and releasing the evil from the two guardians, the three take the water and place it on the lookout to be dispersed.

-32-

As the two Super Saiyan 4's continue to fight, a strange mist start to encompass the battlefield and strange red vapors leave the bodies of all the humans and Saiyans on earth.

"What's going on," Vegeta says in Baby's voice. "All my precious eggs. You'll pay for this."

"Not likely Goku responds." Goku charges again and brings a right hook up into the Saiyan Prince's chest. Ribs are heard cracking as Vegeta is forced back by the blow.

Recovering quickly, the shorter Saiyan charges and feints to the right, before fazing out and throwing a ki blast from directly above Goku.

Goku raises two fingers to his head and fazes out of existence and appears behind Vegeta and brings a knee up into his back hard. Flipping the Saiyan Prince over, he slams his other knee up into his face smashing his nose into a bloody pulp. Swinging him around, he slams him into the ground.

Vegeta slowly picks himself up and wipes a little blood from his nose before pushing it back into place. "You'll pay for that you dirty Saiyan. "Super Revenge Death Ball Attack." An enormous ball of black ki forms in Vegeta's hands and with little effort he throws it at Goku.

"I don't think so," Goku says. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Goku raises two fingers to his head and teleports behind Vegeta. "HA!"

Vegeta's eye go wide as the Kamehameha wave hits him right in the back sending him right into his own attack. The two attacks explode with Vegeta in the middle sending the Saiyan prince falling to the ground with tuffs of fur missing in various places and looking really bad. Losing energy fast, Vegeta reverts back to his normal form as his body can no longer sustain Super Saiyan four.

In an instant Baby flees Vegeta's body and makes for the nearest hiding place. He never gets the chance. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Goku shouts sending the beam of blue ki at the parasite. Barely surviving, Baby heads towards where Trunks lays unconscious in an attempt to gain control of a Saiyan body.

"I don't think so," Trunks says getting to his feet. "Burning Attack." The ball of golden ki hits the parasite sending him flying once again.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Goten says from behind Baby. The blue beam hit's Trunks's attack with Baby in the middle. The parasite is disintegrated instantly leaving nothing left.

-32-

A few days later Goku and the rest of the Z gang gathered around on New Namek as Porunga rose from the Namekian Dragonballs. "You, who have summoned me, speak your wishes."

Goku steps forward. "I wish for all the people killed by Baby to be brought back to life except for the bad one."

Porunga's eyes glow for a minute. "It is done. State your next wish."

Goku speaks again. "I wish for all the Earth Saiyans and all their mates to be pure blooded Saiyans"

Porunga's eyes glow once again. "It is done."

"Funny, I don't feel any different," Goten comments.

"I feel full of energy," Videl says.

"Me too," Bulma adds."

"Well, hopefully that solves the Super Saiyan 4 issue," Vegeta says.

"Yeah I hope so too," Gohan says.

"Make your final wish," Porunga booms. "I don't have all day."

"Ok, I wish to be returned to my normal age," Goku says.

Porunga's eyes flash and Goku grows back into his adult body. "It is done. Farewell." The Dragonballs rise and separate, scattering across the earth.

-32-

Hours later the Saiyan warriors all gather in a circle around Goku and Vegeta. "Ok let's try the transformation," Vegeta says. "Moon ball attack." The ball of ki explodes in the air causing Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Raditz to transform into Oozaru and then seconds later into Golden Oozaru. Within minutes the four giant apes all shrink almost all at once and then sprout red fur to replace the gold. Their appearances all began to take on a more human appearance as they completed the transformation to Super Saiyan 4.

"We did it," Goten and Trunks both shout.

"This should make next week's tournament more exciting," Goku comments.

"You're not actually thinking of entering? Are you?" Vegeta laughs. "There'd be no competition. The tournaments are a joke."

"Oh I don't know, Vegeta," Gohan says. "I'm going to enter."

"I'm entering as well," Raditz says.

"Me too," Goten adds.

"Count me in as well," Trunks adds.

"Well, I guess there's some competition after all," Vegeta says. "I'll enjoy beating the tar out of all of you."

"I'm glad we made that wish," Goten says. Now with some hard training I have a chance to win."

"Yeah but I'm not so sure we should have wished for the women to be Saiyan too," Goku says rubbing his head. "Chi-chi sure hits a lot harder than she used to."

"It was necessary Kakarot," Vegeta replies otherwise younger generations would run into the same problems."

"Yeah I know, but my head doesn't like it."

"Well, I'm going to train to beat you losers next week," Raditz says as he flies off. Slowly all the Saiyans drift away to start training for the tournament.

A/N:

Well I got another chapter out and took care of Baby. This one is longer for you and went about as I had planned. I apologize again for the last few chapters. I had writers block and wanted to get through them fairly quickly. And as for the fights in the last chapter being short, that is partly because of time constraints and lack of ideas. But, mostly because Baby took the opportunity to take over the bodies quickly. And, that ended the fights sooner. I hope that the fight between Goku and Baby Vegeta was better. Well as always Read and Review please.


	33. The tournament begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

Review Responses

**wizardmon92**: In response to your question about how Baby could control Vegeta and Gohan while he couldn't control Raditz, the explanation is simple. Baby was expelled from Raditz's body not necessarily due to the sheer power of Super Saiyan 3 but also due to the fact that he wasn't expecting to have to control that much power. Also by the time Baby got to earth he'd gotten stronger and more experienced. By the time he took over Vegeta's body in the midst of a transformation to Super Saiyan 4, he'd gathered a crap load of energy from both Goten and Trunks and also Gohan. That combined with the experienced gained and the lesson learned from his failure would allow him to take over Vegeta even as powerful as he was. But if you still have questions let me know.

As always I'd like to thank all my readers and especially my reviewers. Thanks for the encouragement. And sorry this chapter took so long. Anyway if you have questions don't hesitate to ask. I will respond to them.

**Chapter 33**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," the tournament announcer says as the crowd cheers. The tournament was about to get underway. "The match-ups for this year are:

Vegeta vs. the Eliminator

Yamcha vs. Piccolo

Gohan vs. Goten

Trunks vs. Krillin

Goku vs. Raditz

Tien vs. Chichi

Videl vs. Bulma

Pan vs. Uub

Let's give all our contestants a round of applause."

"I can't believe I actually entered," Yamcha says. "I don't stand a chance."

"At least you have Piccolo as your first opponent," Krillin responds. "It'll be a good fight."

"Yeah until Piccolo gets done playing around with me and decides to finish it."

"Well, look at the bright side," Krillin continues. "He'll hurt you a lot less than Vegeta would if you beat him."

"You have a point."

"Would you two be a little more optimistic," Tien says. "Power isn't everything. We may still have a chance."

"Did he take a hit to the head," Yamcha asks.

-33-

A little further off Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Trunks have a similar conversation. "I can't believe mom entered," Gohan says. "She usually doesn't like this stuff."

"She used to love fighting," Goku responds.

"Yeah but how do you explain my mom entering?" Trunks says. "She's never liked to fight."

"She's gotten to think she is invincible since that wish was made," Vegeta says joining the group. "She'll learn that the amount of power she gained just from becoming Saiyan won't make her invincible."

-33-

"Ladies and Gentlemen get ready for the first match of the tournament. We have the mighty Saiyan Prince Vegeta vs. The Eliminator. Who will be the victor?

"Like there's any doubt." Vegeta says.

"Yeah you're going down," the huge man standing across the ring, the eliminator, says.

"Yeah right. My son had more power than you when he was born."

"Let the fight begin," the announcer says.

The eliminator charges Vegeta as fast as he can. The Saiyan Prince doesn't move an inch. When his opponent finally arrives a simple back hand sends him flying into a wall out side the ring. He falls to the ground unconscious.

"Why do I get stuck with all the losers," Vegeta mumbles to himself.

"Well that was a short but interesting fight," the announcer says. "Next up we have Yamcha vs. Piccolo."

Piccolo walks up into the ring and stands opposite of Yamcha. "Let's do this."

"I'm ready," Yamcha taunts back.

"Shall we skip the warm-up then?"

"Sure why not."

"All right," Piccolo reaches up and throws his cape and turban to the ground leaving a small crater."

_Me and my big mouth._ Yamcha says to himself.

"Begin"

Piccolo fazes out and appears behind the human fighter and buries a fist in his back. Yamcha does a front flip avoiding most of the damage and retaliates with a few kicks and punches of his own. Piccolo blocks these with no trouble. "I though you said you were skipping the warm-up?" Piccolo says.

_I'm almost at full power and I can't touch him and he's still warming up. I'm doomed._ "Fine then," Yamcha says. Throwing a small feint at the Namek he vaults backwards. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" The blue beam travels toward Piccolo but is easily swatted aside.

"My turn. Destructive wave" The energy hits Yamcha full force and sends him flying out of the ring."

"Piccolo is the winner. Yamcha has fallen out of the ring. Now for the next match we have the hero of the world, the man who really defeated Cell but never took the credit until years later, Son Gohan. And his opponent today is the man who defeated Hercule Satan in the world martial arts tournament when he was only seven, Gohan's brother, Son Goten. Get ready for a good match."

"Should we skip the warm-up?" Gohan says.

"No," Goten responds, "might as well give them a good show. We can warm up as Super Saiyan 3's. That shouldn't be too big of push for you."

"Good thing Bulma invented that power shield." Gohan says as he ascends through the first two levels of Super Saiyan and strait to Super Saiyan 3.

"Yeah," Goten says as he too ascends to Super Saiyan 3.

The two Saiyans charge each other at blinding fast speed. Gohan throws the first punch but it simply passes through Goten's after-image. Goten appears behind his older brother with a kick of his own. Gohan fazes out before it can hit and come in with a punch kick combination of his own. Goten blocks them all. Soon the two Saiyans are trading blows faster than anyone can follow with the naked eye. As far as the special view-screens Capsule Corp installed for just this situation could tell, they were both evenly matched.

Minutes later Goten hits the ring making a huge crater. A golden flash of light appears and Goten flies out of his hole with black hair and red fur. He slams into Gohan at full speed sending his brother flying high up into the air. Fazing out Goten appears in Gohan's path and hits him again.

Regaining his composure Gohan screams in a flash of golden light as red fur grows all over his body and his hair shrinks a little and turns back to its normal black. "I guess the warm-up is over."

Gohan fazes out and appears behind his brother and punches him in the back sending him flying. Goten quickly recovers and charges back into the fray. In seconds the two Saiyans are exchanging blows faster than even the view-screens can follow. Suddenly unexpectedly Goten come falling into the ring and creates a huge trench as he slides along the ring and just barely over the edge touching the grass.

"Well ladies and gentlemen you saw it here. Gohan is the victor. What a fight that was. One of the best we've ever seen and it is only the first round. As soon as the ring is repaired you'll see Krillin, one of the veterans of the tournament, against Trunks, the son of Bulma and Vegeta Briefs. This will be an interesting tournament indeed."

Well here's the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'll have at least two more fights in the next chapter. Please read and Review.


	34. The tournament continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 34**

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready to see Krillin face off against the relative new comer to the tournament, Trunks. Ready. Fight."

As soon as the words were out of the announcer's mouth Krillin shot at Trunks, powering up to his max instantly and swinging a right hook at the demi-Saiyan's head. The blow lands full force and Trunks hits the ground hard.

Trunks rises slowly to his feet and wipes a small trickle of blood from his mouth and laughs. "You caught me off guard there. I didn't think you were that powerful." Trunks raises his power to match Krillin's with little effort and chargers.

_Shit,_ Krillin thinks as he dodges a blow from Trunks. _I'm at my max and he's just doing a light warm-up. I'm dead._ Krillin dodges one more punch from Trunks and then throws one of his own which Trunks dodges with ease. _I have to finish this quickly before he decides to power up and finish the fight._ Krillin fazes out of sight and appears behind Trunks. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" At the last second he fazes out again and appears back where he was just as Trunks turns to block the beam. "HA!" Krillin shouts as he releases the beam right into Trunks's back.

_How does he possibly think I'll fall for that trick,_ Trunks thinks as he hears Krillin powering up a kamehameha wave. He turns to block it when suddenly fazes out and releases the beam from the other side. _Shit,_ Trunks thinks as the beam hits him in the back pushing him closer to the edge of the ring. The young Saiyan screams as the agony of the kamehameha wave burns through the skin on his back as it slowly pushes him closer and closer to the edge of the ring.

_I may actually win,_ Krillin thinks as he pours more and more power into his kamehameha wave. Suddenly the beams progress stops and Trunks starts to push it back. _Shit,_ Krillin thinks. _He decided to power up more._ Krillin pours as much energy as he can into the kamehameha wave but it is no use. Trunks now powered up well beyond Krillin's level swats the attack harmlessly into space.

"Nice trick," Trunks says with a grin. "It almost worked." Trunks fazes out hand hits Krillin in the back sending him flying into the wall and sliding down onto the grass outside of the ring.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," the announcer says, "Krillin put up a tremendous fight but it seems that Trunks is the stronger fighter. Next up we have one of our former champions Son Goku against a new-comer in the tournament Raditz." An attendant whispers something in the announcer's ear. "It appears ladies and gentlemen that Raditz is actually Goku's older brother. This may prove to be an interesting fight indeed."

Raditz stares across the ring at Goku. "Shall we skip the warm-up?"

"Sure," Goku responds. "I'm ready if you are."

Raditz powers strait up to level 3 and charges Goku. Goku quickly ascends to Super Saiyan 3 and dodges the blow. Raditz fazes behind Goku with both fists laced ready to deliver a devastating blow. Goku plants his feet on Raditz's stomach kicking the older Saiyan back before the blow can be delivered. Fazing out and appearing right above his brother, Goku slams both fists down on Raditz's head sending the Saiyan flying down into the ring hard.

Raditz gets slowly to his feet and wipes some blood from his mouth. "I see I still can't match you in Super Saiyan 3. But I will beat you brother. Super Kaioken." A red aura mixes with Raditz's golden one and he charges out of the crater and begins to rain blows down on Goku. Goku manages to dodge or block them all and return some of his own. The two warriors fight faster then any of the audience can follow without looking to the special view screens that have been installed for their viewing pleasure.

A few minutes later both fighters land. Raditz is breathing fairly heavily but Goku seems to not even be breaking a sweat yet. "Shall we take it up a level?" Raditz asks.

"Sure it looks like the Super Kaioken is taxing your reserves."

"Ahhh!" Raditz grunts as a giant golden aura envelops him and red fur grows on his body and his hair turns back to its original black and shrinks some. "Yeah Super Saiyan 4 is a lot easier to maintain."

"Yeah a now Super Saiyan 4 Goku says as he charges Raditz and throws a punch at his bother's face. Raditz fazes out and the two fighters are back in the air fighting faster than ever.

Finally Goku punches Raditz hard and sends him flying into the ring creating another crater. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Goku begins to chant as a red ball of energy forms in his hands. Before the attack can be finished Raditz charges right at Goku and fumbles as he passes through the afterimage. "HA!" Goku shouts from the ground as he releases the beam at his brother.

At the last second Raditz gathers as much energy as he can into his hands and shoots it at the oncoming kamehameha wave. "Sunday Finisher" The two beams meet in the air and begin a giant power struggle with Goku's beam slowly gaining ground. Pushing all the energy he has left into his beam Raditz manages to keep the beam at bay. Goku slowly raises the amount of power in his beam too and it crawls toward Raditz. Finally Raditz's strength gives out and the full force of the beam hits him and sends him flying to the ground unconscious.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine…" Raditz slowly begins to get to his feet and then falls over again. "Ten," the announcer finishes the count. "Goku is the winner."

Goku walks over to his brother and offers his hand and helps Raditz to his feet. "Good fight. I had no idea that you'd gotten that strong."

"Not strong enough obviously," Raditz says getting to his feet. "You were still holding back"

"Yeah," Goku says putting his hand behind his head and grinning. "Here's a sensu bean." Goku hands one bean to his brother and takes one himself and the two fighters exit the ring.

A few hours later after the ring had been repaired, Chichi and Tien step into the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer says," next up we have a veteran of the tournament, Tien against another one-time competitor and now wife of Son Goku, Chichi. Let the fight begin.

Chichi charges Tien the now Saiyan blood running through her fueling her power to levels it has never reached before. She throws a punch, which Tien easily dodges. Erupting in rage Chichi throws more and more kicks and punches at the triclops. Tien dodges them all. _I'm more powerful than ever and he's still toying with me._ Chichi thinks. _Well, I'll show him._ She pulls out a frying pan from where ever it is that she hides them and begins to beat Tien mercilessly. Tien backs away taking blow after blow.

"Stop the fight," the announcer yells. Chichi stops her assault. "The use of weapons is prohibited. Chichi is disqualified."

"What?" Chichi screams and charges at the announcer. Goku and Gohan appear in front of her taking a hold of each arm. "Let me at him," Chichi screams.

"Ladies and gentlemen the tournament will continue soon with Bulma vs. Videl.

Finally after Chichi was calmed, Bulma and Videl step into the ring. "Ready?" Bulma asks her new tail wagging behind her.

"More than you are." Videl retorts. "You're not even a fighter."

"Bring it on then."

Videl charges Bulma and slams a fist into the other woman's face sending her out of the ring.

"I don't know why mother entered." Bra says from the stands. "She couldn't even beat me and I don't ever train."

"Well that was quick," the announcer says. "Next up we have Pan up against Uub."

Uub and Pan step into the ring. "Ready to lose?" Pan says.

"Not hardly," Uub answers.

Pan power up to her max and Uub powers up to match that level as Pan charges him with a right hook to the head. Uub simply steps aside and hits Pan in the back as she sails past. Pan does a flip in the air and quickly recovers and charges Uub again. She fazes out right before she reaches the other warrior and appears behind him sweeping his feet out from under him and then kicking him across the ring.

Uub picks himself up off the tiles and dusts himself off. "Not bad." He charges Pan and hits her sending her flying across the ring. "Ka…" he begins to chant.

Pan gets to her feet and cups her hands to her side. "Ka…"

"Me…"

"Me…"

"Ha…"

"Ha…"

"Me…"

"Me…"

"HA!"

"HA!"

The two beams shoot at each other and meet in the middle. Pan struggles as the beam inches closers and closer toward her. "Kaioken," she shouts as the red aura envelops her and more power shoots into her beam.

Uub raises his power level fairly easily and begins to push the beam back at her.

_I need more power_ Pan thinks. "Kaioken x5" she shouts as she forces more power into her beam. Once again Uub simply powers up further and pushes the beam back toward her.

"I need more power." Pan shouts as she screams and begins to power up beyond her normal limits. The red fades from her aura and is replaced with gold. Her eyes turn turquoise and her hair becomes golden. Pan pours power into her kamehameha wave and pushes Uub's wave back. Uub has no time to react to such an increase in power and is lying outside of the ring before he has time to power up further.

"Pan is the winner," the announcer says. Pan smiles as she passes out from exhaustion. "Next up in round two is Vegeta vs. Piccolo," the announcer continues. This will be a good fight.

Well I got another chapter out and we're into round two. As always read and review. Please review.


	35. Round 2 begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 35**

"Ladies and gentlemen get ready for one interesting fight. In one corner we have Piccolo and in the other we have Vegeta. Let the fight begin."

As soon as the words left the announcer's mouth, Piccolo shot forward at the Saiyan Prince. Using blinding speed Piccolo brings a fist forward at Vegeta's head. Before his fist can connect Vegeta fazes out and reappears behind Piccolo and backhands him halfway across the ring with litter effort.

"Nice try Namekian." Vegeta taunts.

"Not good enough obviously," Piccolo responds. _Shit,_ Piccolo thinks. _I'm almost at full power and he isn't even trying._ "Care to make the fight interesting?"

"I'm listening?"

"Ok, no Super Saiyan."

"Like I need to go Super Saiyan to beat you anyway."

"Is that an agreement?"

"Sure why not."

"Let's do this then." Piccolo lets out a scream and raises his power higher and higher until it levels off at his max."

"Not bad." Vegeta also begins to power up and levels off just short of where Piccolo is.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Not hardly," Vegeta retorts. "I just feel like a workout." Vegeta fazes out and appears behind Piccolo and slams a knee into the Namekian's back. Piccolo goes flying across the ring but soon stops and shoots back at Vegeta. Piccolo sends a kick at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta brings his fist up to block and the two are soon fighting faster than can be followed.

Seconds later the two warriors stop a short distance from each other and then charge again. Vegeta ducks under one of Piccolo's punches and grabs the Namekian's arm. Bringing his knee forward, the Saiyan Prince pulls with all his might ripping the limb from Piccolo's shoulder. As soon as the arm is severed Piccolo is sent flying back by Vegeta's foot. Not giving his opponent a chance to recover Vegeta gathers energy in his hands. "Final Flash"

Piccolo looks up and sees the energy heading his way. Raising his one remaining arm, he pushes the energy back. The energy slowly begins to creep back toward Vegeta.

"I don't think so Namekian." Vegeta pours more and more power into the attack. Piccolo begins to move slowly backward toward the edge of the ring.

_I'm finished_, Piccolo thinks as he pushes as much power as he can to repel the attack. Vegeta's attack simply keeps coming. Piccolos foot reaches the edge of the ring and then he slides off the ring and into the grass below.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer starts. "Vegeta is the winner. Now we have Gohan vs. Trunks. This will be one interesting fight."

Gohan and Trunks step up into the ring. "Let's skip the warm-up." Trunks says as he ascends to Super Saiyan 4.

"Ok." Gohan says as he too ascends to Super Saiyan 4."

"Ready fight," the announcer says.

Trunks fazes out just as Gohan's fist flies through where he was. Fazing back in, Gohan throws a roundhouse kick at Trunks's head. Trunks raises an arm and blocks the blow. Bringing his foot up, he plants a knee in Gohan's stomach. Gohan doubles over in pain but quickly recovers brining Trunks's head down into his own knee.

Trunks backs away shaking the stars from his vision and wipes a trickle of blood from his mouth just as Gohan buries his fist in the young Saiyan's gut. Not missing the opening, Gohan lands blow after blow on the younger Saiyan before finally slamming him into the ground hard.

Trunks picks himself up out of his own personal crater and groans. _I almost forgot how strong Gohan is._ Pushing his power up beyond his known limits he charges out of the hole and sends Gohan flying back with a punch to the face. Not letting up Trunks continues by landing a roundhouse kick to Gohan's side. Before Gohan can recover Trunks gathers some energy. Burning attack." The energy shoots at Gohan but the older Saiyan fazes out just before it can hit and it explodes harmlessly against the energy shield that surrounds the ring.

Gohan appears behind the younger Saiyan. "Kamehameha." The blue energy hits Trunks in the back and sends the young Saiyan flying back. Rolling off the attack, Trunks fires several ki blasts at Gohan, hitting the unprepared Saiyan in the face with several before he can react.

Gohan fazes out and reappears behind Trunks and knees him in the back. Trunks recovers fast and flips Gohan over his head into his knee. Gohan then brings a fist up the Trunks's face. The blow is blocked before it can connect. The two warriors continue to exchange blows neither on with the advantage. Finally the two separate at separate sides of the ring.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

"Finish Buster"

"HA!"

The two beams of energy shoot at each other hitting dead on. The beams slowly move toward Trunks. Raising his power higher than it's ever been before, Trunks pours more and more power into the attack. The beams slowly begin to creep toward Gohan.

Gohan yells as he raises his power to his own limits, pushing the beams back at Trunks. The two beams explode next to Trunks sending the young Saiyan flying across the ring where he lands in his normal form unconscious.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten. Gohan is the winner," the announcer says.

Gohan slowly lets go of his Super Saiyan 4 power exhausted. Going over to where Trunks is, he slips a sensu bean in the young Saiyan's mouth before taking one himself. "Good fight."

"Yeah, I used more power than I knew I had."

"Yeah you pushed me to the max."

"It's a good thing you won anyway."

"Why's that."

"Now you have to fight dad in the next round instead of me."

"I think I can handle it," Gohan says. _I hope I can handle it,_ he thinks.

Well another chapter out. Read and **Review. And don't forget to Review.**


	36. Round 2 ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 36**

"Ladies and gentlemen, now we have the rematch of the century. In one corner we have Goku. And in the other we have Tien. Which of these former champions will be the victor?"

"Try to go easy on me Goku," Tien says.

"Ok," Goku replies.

"Ready! Fight!"

"Tri Beam Cannon!" Tien shouts firing his biggest attack, hoping to catch Goku off guard. The enormous beam of yellow ki shoots across the ring and through Goku's after image before dissipating harmlessly into the barrier around the ring.

Goku reappears behind the triclops and plants a boot in the side of his head. Tien falls to the ground unconscious.

"One… Two… Three… Four…" the announcer begins the count. "Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine…" Tien groans and picks himself up rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it looks like Tien is still in this fight after all."

"I thought you were going to take it easy?" Tien said.

"Sorry I got a little carried away," Goku replies.

"Shall we continue?"

"Sure."

Goku and Tien charge at each other with fists cocked back. At the last second Tien fazes out to try and get behind Goku. Tien's fist connects with the back of Goku's head and sends the Saiyan flying. Goku quickly recovers and flies back at Tien.

"Multi form," Tien yells as he splits himself into four to battle the Saiyan. The four Tiens all charge at Goku from various angles, trying to force the Saiyan to divide his attention. Goku simply dodges or blocks every attack the four can throw at him.

Gathering ki into his hands Goku throws several little blasts at the four Tiens. The divided warrior is pelted from the blasts. Three of the Tiens hit in the same place and reform into one once again.

Tien gets up and wipes blood from his face. "Well that wasn't a good idea. Let's continue."

"Wait," the announcer says. "Since one of the Tiens landed outside the ring, Goku is the winner." Goku and Tien both look over to see the fourth of Tien's multiform laying in the grass unconscious.

"Tough luck," Goku says.

"Yeah but it was a good fight," Tien responds. "But we both knew you were stronger and would win."

"Ladies and gentlemen, next up we have Videl vs. Pan. Who will win this match?"

Videl and Pan both step into the ring. "I'm gonna win this fight," Pan says.

"What makes you think that young lady?" Videl responds.

"Well I am a Super Saiyan now," Pan says as she transforms. "You can't match me at this level."

"Oh yeah." Videl yells and her hair begins to flash golden and her eyes turn turquoise as the transformation completes itself.

"What? How?" a speechless Pan mumbles.

"I made your dad teach me."

"What he told be it was something you had to learn for yourself."

"Yeah but I'm more persuasive than you," Videl says with a smirk.

"Well, I'm still stronger."

"We'll see."

Videl and Pan charge each and swing both connecting to the other's face at the same time."

The two Saiyans fly from each other and land on opposite sides of the ring. In seconds they both charge and are exchanging blows faster than most of the audience can follow.

"They're pretty evenly matched," Gohan says from the sidelines.

Videl fazes out and reappears behind her daughter and brings both fists down on the back of her head, sending her flying into the ground.

Pan picks herself up off the ground and wipes blood from her mouth and grins. Bringing her hands to her sides she begins to chant. "Kamehameha!" The blue beam of energy flies at Videl.

The older woman raises her hands and to block the beam and pushes it back at her daughter.

Pan screams and puts more ki into the beam pushing Videl back. Videl takes one hand off the beam and raises it to her forehead and uses the instant transmission Gohan taught her to teleport behind her daughter and kick her in the back sending her flying onto the grass outside the ring as she looses control of the kamehameha wave.

"Well tough break," the announcer says.

Videl goes over to help her daughter up. "Good match."

"Yeah I need to learn that instant transmission still," Pan says sweat dropping.

Well here another chapter. Sorry it's so late but I've been busy the last week or so. Hopefully it's long enough for you and the fights aren't too predicable. Sorry it's so short but I want to save the Vegeta vs. Gohan fight for next chapter. Anyway Read and **Review.**


	37. Round 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 37**

Gohan and Vegeta stood staring at each other across the ring. "You're going down brat." Vegeta taunts Gohan.

"I don't think so," Gohan retorts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer interrupts. "Get ready for a good fight. In one corner we have the warrior that defeated Cell when he was only eleven years old and then again when Cell was brought back to life, Gohan. And in the other corner we have the husband of Bulma Briefs and great warrior Vegeta."

"That's the last time I let the woman write my intro," Vegeta mumbles to himself. He turns to the announcer. "Let's get on with it."

"All right. Ready Fight!"

In a flash both Gohan and Vegeta faze out of sight and are blurs hitting each other moving fast enough that few of the onlookers could follow their movements. "Man they sure are going at it." Krillin comments from the sidelines.

"Yeah and they haven't even gone Super Saiyan yet," Yamcha adds.

Just as the words left the human's mouth a bright golden flash is seen as Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan. An unsuspecting Vegeta gets a fist right in the stomach and is soon sent flying into the ground where he makes a nice little crater.

"I'll show him," Vegeta mumbles from the ground. In an instant he ascends to Super Saiyan and then through Super Saiyan 2 to Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta charges Gohan and throws a punch faster than the other Saiyan can follow without transforming further. Vegeta's fist lands hard on Gohan's face and the older Saiyan throw punch after punch and kick after kick at the almost defenseless warrior. Finally Vegeta brings his hands together. "Final Flash." The golden energy hits Gohan square in the face and send him flying into the ring where it explodes creating a huge crater.

Gohan picks himself up from the crater and wipes a little blood from his bruised and beaten face. "Ok so I guess Vegeta doesn't want to do that much of a warm-up." Gohan lets out a scream and ascend to Super Saiyan 2 and then to Super Saiyan 3.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me brat," a Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta says from above Gohan.

"Ok," Gohan lets out a scream as he ascends to Super Saiyan 4 and pushes his power to the max. In a flash he charges Vegeta and the two are soon fighting faster than everyone but Goku can follow.

"Man Gohan and Vegeta have sure gotten strong," Goku says excitedly.

"Yeah I don't think I ever stood a chance," Goten adds.

Vegeta barely blocked a right hook with his knee and sent his fist back at the younger Saiyan. Gohan raises his arm and blocks the blow. The two Saiyans continue fighting with all their might each trying to gain an advantage. _Damn,_ Vegeta thinks. _The kid is still as strong as I am._ Out loud he says, "I see you haven't let your training slip but you're still not going to beat me."

"Really?" Gohan returns. "I actually doubled my training. And you're bluffing. You're maxed out as am I." Gohan throws a punch into Vegeta's face and sends him into the ring. "Kamehameha." Gohan shoots the blue beam at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta looks up as the beam is flying toward him. "Final Shine," he shouts out and sends the green beam of energy to intercept Gohan's blue one. The two beams intercept each other and push back and forth. First it heads toward Gohan. Gohan pours more energy into his beam and it starts to move toward Vegeta. Then Vegeta pours more energy into the beam and it moves toward Gohan. The two Saiyans pour as much power into their beams as they possibly can. The two beams push against each other directly in the middle of the two warriors neither one gaining any ground. Finally the power output is just too much for the two warriors. The two beams explode sending both warriors flying to opposite ends of the ring where they land unconscious.

"Well this is interesting," the announcer says. "A double knockout. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10! Well, we haven't had this since Goku fought Jackie Chun. By tournament rules, the first one to get to their feet will be the winner and go to the finals."

Down on the ring floor a battered and bloody Gohan shakily pushes himself up and then collapses back onto the ground. On the other side of the ring a battered Vegeta manages to climb to his feet. "I am the winner," he croaks out and then falls back to the ground unconscious.

"You heard it ladies and gentlemen. Vegeta is the winner of this match. Let's get on with the next one as soon as the ring is repaired.

A few sensu beans and a few hours later Gohan and Vegeta and the others watch from the sidelines as Goku and Videl square off. "This will be quick," Vegeta scoffs.

"Ready fight," the announcer says.

Videl flashes into Super Saiyan and charges Goku and throws several punches into the older Saiyan before the first seconds of the fight. All of them pass though the after image Goku had left behind. Goku appears behind Videl still in his normal form and lands a round house kick to her side. Videl gets up, starting to get angry, and charges Goku with a flurry of kicks and punches. Goku dodges and blocks them all with ease. Finally the two separate, Videl panting hard and Goku not even having broken a sweat.

"I don't get it," Videl says. "I know you're stronger than me but you haven't even had to power up to Super Saiyan to beat me."

"Well you are using Gohan's fighting style," Goku replies. "And I know that one as well as my own. That and you're still new to being a Super Saiyan so it's really draining you."

Just as Goku says that Videl charges him again and throws another flurry of kicks and punches at him. Once again Goku dodges them all with ease. Finally Goku throws his fist forward and lands it in Videl's stomach. Her hair flashes back to its normal black and she falls to the ring unconscious.

"Sorry Videl but Vegeta would kill me if I let you win. And I don't like toying around with you too much."

After a quick ten count the announcer says. "The winner of the match is the former champion of the world Son Goku. He will face off against the man who beat the world's savior in the finals of the World Martial Arts tournament.

Well I got another chapter out. I know it's really late but I just didn't get around to writing much lately. Anyway I hope you like it. Read and **Review.**


	38. The Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 38**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer yelled to the crowd, "now the moment you've all been waiting for, the finals. In one corner we have Vegeta, the Prince of all the Saiyans who is undoubtedly one of the strongest fighters in the world." Vegeta smirked as he walked into the ring, glad he'd written his own intro to give to the announcer. "And in the other corner we have the former world champions and also one of the strongest warriors in the world, Son Goku." Goku also steps up into the ring already a Super Saiyan 4 waving and smiling at the crowd.

"Why are you already transformed, Kakarot?"

"I didn't want to waste any energy making a quick transformation so I've been in Super Saiyan 4 for the last two hours."

"Well lets get started then," Vegeta lets out a scream and pushes his body strait to Super Saiyan 4 then grins.

"Ready Fight!" the announcer yells from the sidelines.

In a flash the two warriors take off at each other and are throwing punches and kicks all over the place. Vegeta takes to the air and fires a series of blast down at an unsuspecting Goku. The taller Saiyan quickly raises two fingers to his forehead and teleports above the Saiyan Prince allowing the blasts to impact on the ring. Goku comes in with a roundhouse kick but Vegeta raises his elbow and blocks the blow before sending a fist at Goku's face. Goku ducks under the punch and sends a ki blast into Vegeta's stomach. The Saiyan Prince jumps out of the way just in time and the two exchange blows faster than anyone in the crowd can follow.

A few minutes later the two warriors land at opposite sides of the grinning at each other. "Finished with the warm-up?" Goku asks.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Kakarot," Vegeta replies.

"Let's do it then." Goku lets out a scream and raises his power to about twice what was before.

"That's it?" Vegeta laughs. Then he screams and raises his power level to just above that of Goku's. "You're not even much stronger than your brat. And as you can tell I have gotten stronger from the last fight."

"It's not over yet, Vegeta." Goku fazes out and appears right in front of the Saiyan Prince and swings a fist in at his face.

Vegeta raise his hand and easily blocks the blow. "Nice try." Vegeta sends his knee out into Goku's gut hard. Goku doubles over in paid and looks up just in time to see Vegeta's hand full of ki right in his face. The blast hits the unprepared Saiyan and sends him flying to the other side of the ring.

Goku hops up from his trench just in time to receive a boot to the face from Vegeta. Goku retaliates with a right hook to the face but it passes through only after-image. Vegeta appears behind Goku and back hands him across the ring toward the edge. Goku manages to stop just inches from the edge flipping over and taking to the air. Charging kin in his hands he starts to chant. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" He lets the blast fly but Vegeta has plenty of time to react.

"Final Shine." The green beam flies out and intercepts Goku's blue one pushing it back. The two beams speed toward Goku and pass right through his after-image as he appears behind Vegeta with a knee to the back. The Saiyan Prince is momentarily distracted but quickly recovers and turns and blocks the fist Goku sends at his head. "Face it Kakarot," Vegeta grins, "you can't beat me. I'm too much stronger than you."

"I'm not done yet Vegeta," Goku replies. "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this but it's the only way." Goku head butts Vegeta knocking the Saiyan Prince away from him for a moment. "Super Kaioken." A red aura surrounds Goku's body as his power skyrockets. He quickly moves forward and buries a fist in Vegeta's stomach causing the Saiyan Prince to double over and cough up some blood. Goku, not waiting for his opponent to recover brings a knee up into Vegeta's face sending him flying across the ring with a broken nose.

Vegeta picks himself up off the ground wiping blood from his face. "I'm impressed Kakarot. I didn't think you could use that technique with Super Saiyan 4. I guess I was wrong. But it won't help you." Vegeta lets out another scream raising his power higher than his new max but still not matching Goku's power. In a flash he charges Goku and starts to throw punch after punch at the taller Saiyan. Goku manages to dodge most of them and even return a few and in minutes the two are exchanging blows faster than the crowd can follow.

"Man they sure are strong," Krillin comments.

"Yeah and it's amazing how much strength dad has gained since his fight with Gohan," Trunks adds.

"Did you gain that much strength daddy?" Pan asks.

"Perhaps," Gohan replies, "but Vegeta is pushing himself beyond his limits to keep up with dad."

"Yeah that Super Kaioken at Super Saiyan 4 is pretty amazing," Goten adds.

"Yeah but it's got to be tearing his body apart at that level," Gohan adds.

Goku ducks under one of Vegeta's punches and brings a fist of his own around to hit the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta flies back as Goku's fist connects with his face. But quickly flips back upright and dives back in the fight. _I've got to finish this quickly,_ Goku thinks to himself. _I don't know how long my body can handle this._ Goku lets out a yell as the red aura gets momentarily brighter as his power rises. He brings a fist forward and sends it into Vegeta's gut. As Vegeta doubles over Goku grabs a hold of his head and throws him up into the air. "KA… ME… HA… ME… HA!"

Vegeta recovers just as he sees the blue beam heading toward him. "Final Shine!" he shouts as he pours as much energy as he possibly can into his beam of energy trying to push back Goku's beam. The beams both struggle against each other neither one really gaining or losing ground. "HA!" Vegeta shouts as he raises his power even further and pushes more and more power into the attack.

The beams slowly start to move toward Goku who is struggling to contain all the power at his hands. "Looks like I have no other choice," Goku mutters. "Super Kaioken x2" Goku's red aura doubles in size and power surges through his body and the Kamehameha wave also gains strength and shoots at Vegeta.

Vegeta sees the beam shooting at him at an unreal pace. _No way I can push that back. But the fight isn't over._ Vegeta lets go of his beam and jumps out of the way and lets the huge Kamehameha wave pass into space. Vegeta speeds back down toward the ring just in time to see the red aura fade away from Goku. Seconds later Goku can no longer maintain his Super Saiyan 4 transformation and he drops back down to his normal form barely on his feet. Vegeta lands across the ring from Goku still a Super Saiyan 4. "Well it appears this fight is over."

Goku raises his hand to the back of his head and flashes the Son grin. "Yeah I guess I ran out of energy." Goku's face turns more serious. "But I'm not done yet. I know you've got to be running low too." Goku lets out a yell as his hair flashes golden and stands on end and his eyes turn turquoise. Seconds later he charges Vegeta throwing punches and kicks wildly.

Vegeta simply backhands the taller Saiyan into the ring floor with little effort. "Now to finish this fight once and for all," Vegeta says with a smirk. Gathering ki in his hand he prepares a blast strong enough to knock out the other Saiyan for sure. Unfortunately for the Saiyan Prince before he can fire it his reserves give out and he reverts back to his normal form, diminishing his power greatly. _I can still win._ "I won't be defeated," Vegeta shouts as he ascends strait to Super Saiyan 2, charging at Goku just getting up off the ground and dusting himself off.

Goku jumps out of the way just in time to avoid the punch that would have hit his head. Reacting quickly he brings his foot around into Vegeta's stomach but receives a punch to the face at the same time. Goku yells as his hair becomes spikier as he joins Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2. A split second later he gets a fist buried in his stomach and is doubled over.

Vegeta takes this opportunity to bring his knee up into Goku's head and then head butt the taller Saiyan a second later. He continues to beat the other Saiyan mercilessly finally throwing him across the ring.

Goku slides across the ring and over the edge landing in the grass reverting back to his normal form.

"What a fight ladies and gentlemen," The announcer yells. "Vegeta is the winner and the new world champion. Vegeta reverts back to his normal form barely still on his feet as the announce walks up to him. "How does it feel to be the champion?"

"I finally beat Kakarot." Vegeta mumbles as he passes out.

"Well, we'll interview him later when he regains consciousness."

Meanwhile in HFIL Doctors Myuu and Gero are completing their plans for revenge. "Everything will be ready soon, Myuu says."

"Yes soon we will have our revenge," Gero agrees.

A short distance away a replica of Android Seventeen shoots energy into the floor of HFIL. At the same time, the real Android Seventeen, under control shoots a similar beam into the sky from earth. A huge portal opens between the two dimensions and bad guys begin to pour out of the HFIL.

Well another chapter out. Sooner than usual too. Anyway, read it and tell me what you think. Btw the whole Super Seventeen Saga will be quite different than in the show. Any way Read and **REVIEW!**


	39. Hell on Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 39**

Dr. Gero grinned as he, Myuu, and Android Seventeen followed the rest of the villains out of the portal and onto the earth. Today was the day they'd all have their revenge. Today was the day Goku would die. "We need to find the other Seventeen," Myuu says from beside Gero. "Only then will we have a warrior powerful enough to destroy those pesky Saiyans."

"Fools," Froza says flying up behind them. "I can handle those damn monkeys my self." With that said Froza shoots off toward the nearest city in search of destruction.

Back at the tournament the Z warriors look up as they all feel many many evil powers descend on the Earth. "This could be trouble," Gohan says as he pops a sensu bean into his father's mouth.

"You're right about that brat," Vegeta says as he finishes his own sensu bean.

"We better stop them," Goku says getting to his feet.

"Yeah, any one of them has the power to blow up the planet with little effort," Trunks adds.

"Let's split up," Gohan suggests. "That way we can clean up this mess faster."

"Good idea," Goku says. "Let's go." The Z warriors all take off heading to different parts of the planet to face villains from the past.

A few minutes later Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien land in the middle of a city. "Captain Ginyu and his buddies are close," Yamcha says.

"Right you are earthling," Zarbon says stepping out of the shadows in his monster form. Beside him Dodoria, PuiPui, and the entire Ginyu force step out of the shadows.

"And you're all outnumbered," Captain Ginyu adds.

Tien shoots out several ki blasts sending Zarbon, Dodoria, and PuiPui back to HFIL instantly. At the same time Yamcha sends out a blast taking out Recoome in one blast. Krillin sends a couple of blasts of his own taking out Jeice, Burter, and Guldo. "Now you're the one out numbered Captain," Tien says.

"What that's impossible," Ginyu stammers. "The Ginyu force is a force to be reckoned with."

"I'll handle this," Krillin says. An instant later he fazes out and appears in front on Ginyu and buries a fist in his stomach. Ginyu doubles over couching up blood and receives a foot to the head before he knows what's happening. The next thing he hears is "Kamehameha." The beam leaves Krillin's hands and incinerates the helpless villain in an instant.

Elsewhere on the planet Goten and Trunks are flying around blasting Saibamen like skeet. "This is boring," Goten complains.

"Yeah," Trunks agrees, "and we're running out of targets."

"Here's a target for you," a voice says from behind the two Saiyans. Goten and Trunks turn to see a fused changeling behind them.

"So Froza," Goten says. "I see you decided to stop hiding and come out and play."

"I came here to kill you and all your monkey friends."

"I don't know, Goten," Trunks says. "He sounds serious."

"And he is already in his sixth form," Goten adds.

"Shut up monkey!" Froza yells as he charges and hits Goten hard in the face sending the Saiyan tumbling into the ground hard.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Trunks says. "Now I'll have to teach you a lesson. With a yell Trunks's hair turns golden and grows down to his waist as his eyebrows disappear. Trunks charges the alien swinging a fist at his head. Unfortunately for him, Froza fazes out ahead of the punch and brings both fists down on Trunks's head. The Saiyan falls to the ground his hair turning back to lavender.

"Well I guess I'll finish you off for your incompetence," Froza says to himself.

"You'll do no such thing," a voice says from behind him.

Froza turns just in time to see Raditz already a Super Saiyan 4. Before he can react he has a fist buried in his stomach and is too busy trying to dodge the next attack to think.

Elsewhere Gohan stands as a Super Saiyan 3 staring down General Rilldo. "You can't possibly hope to win," Gohan says. "You're far too weak. Give up now."

"Never," Rilldo replies.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Gohan fazes out and reappears landing blow after blow on Rilldo before the General can even react.

After a few minutes Rilldo is picking himself up off the ground bleeding from many wounds. "You'll pay you little fool."

"I don't think so. I'm not even breaking a sweat yet." Gohan starts to charge ki in his hands. "But I need to finish this quickly. "Kamehameha." The blue wave of energy shoots out at the general and a second later there is nothing left.

Half the world away, Goku and Vegeta face off against Vonder. "So you finally found me," the fused emperor says.

"Yeah," Vegeta says, "and we're going to finish you off and send you back to oblivion."

"Ready for the fusion," Goku says.

"I hate to do this Kakarot," I think I can take him on my own."

"Vegeta, he's already in his second form and his power is above both of our maxes."

"I hate to break it to you two but there will be no fusion," Vonder says. "You see, I brought another warrior with me to entertain you while I kill you. Buu."

Kid Buu steps out of the shadows and roars his power rising by the second.

"Holy hell, Vegeta says. "His power matches that of a Super Saiyan 4.

"Yes, I gave him some special training while we were both in HFIL together."

"I thought Buu was reincarnated," Goku says dumbly.

"Yes but the Dragonballs brought back the evil Kid Buu and the second time he died he was sent to HFIL."

"Oh that makes sense." Goku says. "Vegeta, you take Buu. I'll try and hold off Vonder." The two Super Saiyan 4s spit up Goku charging Vonder and Vegeta charging Buu.

Vegeta lands punch after punch on Buu but the little pink warrior seems to be unfazed. As Vegeta brings a fist into Buu's face the Majin brings a foot up into Vegeta's gut doubling him over in pain. The Saiyan Prince quickly recovers and brings a foot of his own up into Buu's head. The little warrior is completely unharmed and continues to throw punches and kicks at Vegeta faster and faster.

Goku dodges out of the way of Vonder's fist, already at his Super Saiyan 4 max. Pivoting in midair Goku brings a fist of his own around at the fused warrior but it's no use. Vonder leans his head slightly to the side, dodging the blow with little effort.

"You're pathetic," Vonder taunts. With a quick backhand Vonder sends Goku flying into a crater hard.

Goku picks himself up off the ground groaning in the process. _I don't know if I can beat this guy._ Shrugging off his doubts he charges back into the fray.

Raditz continues to pummel Froza mercilessly. "You're just as weak as Frieza was by himself," the Saiyan taunts. "Now it's time to finish you."

Before Raditz can gather the ki to finish off the changeling, a fountain of ki explodes from the fused warrior. The horns disappear from Froza's body and his skin turns a dull shade of blue with purple at his head, knees, and elbows. Froza charges Raditz and hits him in the face sending him flying into the ground next to Goten and Trunks. His hair shrinks back as the red fur recedes from his unconscious body. "Now fool, I will kill you."

"Not so fast," Goten says. Froza turns to see both Goten and Trunks standing in Super Saiyan 4 about three feet from each other. "Ready Trunks."

"Yeah," Trunks says. "even his seventh form isn't a match for this."

"Fus…ion HA!" the two boys say. A minute later Froza is staring at a Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks.

Gohan smirks as he walks away from his fight with Rilldo. _Too easy_.

"Where do you think you're going punk," a Super Saiyan 2 Nappa says.

Gohan turns firing a ki blast instantly disintegrating the other Saiyan. "Bravo," Gero says walking up behind where Nappa was. "I never liked him anyway."

"Me neither," Myuu says coming up behind the other Dr. "Now may we present the ultimate warrior, Super Android Seventeen." The two android Seventeens walk out of the shadows. Joining hands the two merge into one warrior in a flash of light.

"Now you will die," Gero says. "Then Goku's next."

"Seventeen get him," Myuu says.

"Wait," Cells says walking up behind Seventeen and blasting Gero and Myuu to pieces. "Seventeen will do no fighting today. I will kill Gohan personally."

"You don't stand a chance against me," Gohan laughs.

"We'll see." Cell's stinger shoots out and in and instant the suction cup at the bottom is around Seventeen's head. Seconds later the Android is inside Cell. A surge of power shoots through Cell as his muscles bulge and he grows an inch or two taller. "There, now I have all the power I need to kill you."

"Bring it on then."

Will Gohan be able to beat this new Super Cell? Can Goku beat Vonder on his own? Can Gotenks stand up to a fused changeling in the seventh form? Can Vegeta beat Kid Buu and get back to help Goku? Find out next time.

Well here's another chapter. Hope you like it. And hope you like the cliffhanger. Please **review** and let me know what you think.


	40. Insurmountable Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 40**

Vegeta ducked as Kid Buu sailed overhead almost taking the Saiyan Prince's head with him. _Damn it, this guy is tough,_ Vegeta thinks to himself as he dodges another punch from Kid Buu. _And his technique seems to have improved a lot too._

"AHHHHHHHH!" Buu shouts as he forms a Kamehameha wave in his hands and shoots it at Vegeta.

"Final Shine HA!" Vegeta shouts countering the blast with one of his own. The two beams hit each other both pushing for the upper hand. "I will not lose to a freak of nature," Vegeta shouts as he pushes his power even higher. The final shine explodes with added power and quickly overcomes the little pink monster. When the smoke clears there's nothing left. "Well that little shit wasn't as tough as he thought, and definitely not a match for a Saiyan," Vegeta says to himself.

Not a second after the words left his mouth Vegeta doubles over in pain as a newly reformed Buu lands a kick right to the Saiyan's groin. The monster quickly fazes out of existence and appears behind Vegeta with a kick to the head.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Vegeta shouts. "YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT." Vegeta raises his power higher than ever before. In an instant Vegeta is behind Buu throwing punch after punch and kick after kick at the little pink blob. The monster could do nothing but take the beating. A few minutes later Buu got slowly to his feet his power diminished slightly by the beating he'd taken but still in the fight and charged back at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta dodged out of the way, now having the upper hand. Bringing a fist down on the monster's head the little warrior has no defense. Kid Buu falls to the ground now in bad shape and losing power quickly. "Now I'll finish this," Vegeta says. "Final Shine" The green energy shoots out and hits the pink blob this time destroying every molecule in the monster's body. _Well I beat him, but I don't think_ _I have much left to help Kakarot,_ Vegeta says as he falls from Super Saiyan 4.

Halfway across the world Gotenks fazed out and appeared behind an extremely confident Froza and buried an elbow in the small of his back. The tyrant doubled over in pain and shock. "What the hell," the confused alien stammers. "How'd you hit me? I'm the strongest in the universe now."

"Not quite," Gotenks says sticking another fist into the changeling's stomach.

Froza began to cough up some blood and spit it out on the ground in a nasty little puddle.

"No way!" Froza croaks out. "You can't be that powerful." Froza charges at Gotenks and throws a flurry of kicks and punches at the fused warrior but the Saiyan simply tilts his head or calmly steps to the side avoiding every punch. Finally a punch connects to Gotenk's head but the fusion just grins as Froza grabs his fist in pain.

"Well, as much as I'd like to play all day," Gotenks says. "In this form my time is limited so I'll finish this quickly. Gotenks flies forward in a flash burying a fist in the wicked creature's stomach bringing it out the other side. "Now you die. Buster Kamehameha HA!" Gotenks shoots out the enormous beam of energy at the wounded changeling. In seconds the fight is over. Bare seconds after that the warrior becomes two again.

"That was cutting it close," Raditz says walking up behind the two boys.

"Yeah just a little," Goten says sweat dropping.

"Let's go," Trunks says I still feel some enormous evil powers out there.

"Yeah me too," Goten adds.

Not too far away Gohan charges at the newly powered up Cell already at full power and swings his fist at the android's head. His fist passes only through after image as Cell brings a foot down on the Saiyan's head with ease.

"You fool," Cell says. "You can't possibly win against me now." Cell's fist flies faster than Gohan can follow and lands in the Saiyan's stomach. Gohan falls to his knees coughing up blood. "You will die and then so will all your friends," Cell whispers to the fallen warrior.

"I'm not done yet," Gohan says. _I'll have to try dad's little trick. It's my only chance._ "Super Kaioken." A red aura mixes with Gohan's golden one as his power jumps. Jumping up from the ground he buries a fist in Cell's stomach almost instantly. The android backs away surprised as Gohan charges throwing kicks and punches in a flash. The monster android can barely keep up. Finally a punch hits Cell square in the head sending him flying.

Cell picks himself up off the ground and laughs. "Well maybe I'll have to quit holding back so much." With a roar, Cell's power skyrockets to a level well beyond what Gohan's power. "Now do you see how outclassed you are?"

"I won't give up," Gohan says. "I will beat…" He never finishes the sentence as Cells knocks Gohan off the ground with a punch to the jaw. Seconds later he reappears above the Saiyan and kicks him back to his own little crater.

"So how does it feel to be completely out classed?" Cell says as he fires blast after blast into Gohan's crater.

"I won't be beaten," Gohan yells as his aura expands. "Super Kaioken x5" Raw power in amounts the Saiyan has never felt before rush through his body almost tearing it apart. _Hopefully this will be enough,_ Gohan thinks. _ Cause, I know I can't keep it up for long._ Gohan charges at Cell throwing a punch at the android. Cell simply screams as his power continues to rise to nearly twice that of Gohan's power, stopping the Saiyan in his tracks.

"Now, I'll end this," Cell says. Punching Gohan in the gut he sends the Saiyan flying back into a wall. Picking up Gohan by the leg Cell swings him around by the ankle and throws him into the air before firing a blast that leaves nothing but ashes of the Saiyan warrior.

Not too far away Vonder sidesteps again as Goku makes another attempt to hit the emperor. "You fool," Vonder says. "You're no match for me."

"We'll see," Goku says with a grin. "Super Kaioken x5" A bright red aura surrounds Goku as his power skyrockets as he hits the emperor hard in the gut.

"What? Impossible," Vonder says. He charges at Goku and throws a punch of his own at the Saiyan warrior. Goku raises a fist and blocks the punch with his forearm. The two warriors exchange a series of blows nearly equal in power and ability. A few minutes later the two separate for a second before Vonder charges once again at Goku. Goku ducks out of the way and brings a knee up into Vonder's stomach. The fused warrior doubles over and coughs up a little blood before climbing once again to his feet. "Now you die, Saiyan. Royal Oblivion HA!" A giant ball of black ki forms in Vonder's hands and he throws it at the Saiyan warrior.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" Goku shouts sending his signature attack to block the emperor's attack. The two beams of energy push back and forth on each other neither one gaining or losing any ground. About this time Goku feels Gohan's life energy flicker higher than thought possible and then begin to fade. _I've got to finish this._ _Gohan need help._ "Super Kaioken x10" Power surges through Goku and into the Kamehameha wave sending Vonder's own attack at him at an amazing speed. In seconds the emperor is swallowed by the combined attacks sending the fused warrior back to HFIL.

Not even waiting a second Goku raises his fingers to his forehead and appears in front of Cell. "Cell, you're the power I felt Gohan fighting?" Goku says confused.

"Yeah and killing him was a pleasure "

"You'll pay for that," Trunks says landing with Goten and Raditz beside Goku. He turns to Goten, "Ready for another fusion."

"It won't be enough, Trunks," Goten says shaking his head. "He's way more powerful than Froza was."

"Yeah, and he's more powerful than Vonder too," Vegeta says landing next to the group.

"I see, you've recovered from you scrape with Buu, Vegeta." Cell says.

"What? How'd you know about that?"

"Come now I could feel all you're battles going on and I can safely say none of you can beat me. But you are right about one thing. There will be no fusion." With that said Cell shoots a narrow beam of energy out of each finger piercing both Vegeta and Raditz through the heart, killing them instantly. Seconds later Trunks and Goten meet the same fate. "Now," Cell says. "I'm going to kill you slowly and make you suffer just like I did to Gohan."

"NO!" Goku shouts his power skyrocketing. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT ANYONE ELSE!" Goku says as he black hair waves back and forth and his red fur bristles, Sparks of energy fly through the air like wild as Goku's power continues to rise higher and higher. With in seconds it surpasses even what it was using the Super Kaioken x10. Goku's yellow eyes begin to flash turquoise and his hair and fur both begin to flash between their normal colors and bright gold. "I WILL STOP YOU!" Goku shouts an explosion of ki sends Cell flying back into the ground. The monster looks up as the dust settles and he looks at the extremely pissed off Saiyan. Goku's once red fur is now bright gold along with his hair which now defies gravity in the normal Super Saiyan fashion. His yellow eyes are now turquoise and filled with anger. "You will pay," the newly transformed Super Saiyan 5 says.

Well here's another chapter. I hope you all like it and sorry it took so long to update. Anyway let me know what you think.


	41. Slim Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 41**

Cell picks himself up off the ground just in time to receive a punch to the face from Goku. Without missing a beat Goku's leg flies out and impacts against the android's stomach before Cell can even react. Falling to the ground, with blood running from his nose and mouth, Cell fazes out of sight and reappears behind Goku with a kick of his own. The Super Saiyan 5 moves his arm slightly and blocks the blow with ease. Cell continues to throw kick after kick and punch after punch at the Saiyan but Goku blocks them all. Seconds later Cell backs off and stands facing Goku.

"I guess I'll have to take this fight seriously after all," Cell says.

"I'm ready when ever you are," Goku responds, anger still in his voice.

"Let's do it then." Cell clinches his fists by his side and begins to yell bringing his power up even with Goku's. "Now you'll die just like your friends." With that said Cell charges at Goku once again with a round house kick. Goku moves to block but the android is too fast and the kick connects full force with the Saiyan's head. Goku quickly recovers and throws a punch of his own which Cell manages to block. The two warriors then begin trading blows faster than anyone could follow.

Up in otherworld on the Supreme Kai's planet, the now dead Saiyans of Earth gather around the Crystal ball. "We need to help him," Goten says.

"What can we do," Trunks counters.

"Yeah, he's right," Gohan adds. "I pushed myself beyond my limits and Cell wiped the floor with me without even trying."

"It doesn't look good for Goku either," the Supreme Kai says looking in the Crystal ball. "It looks as though Cell is matching Goku's power even after the transformation."

"That's not good," Raditz says. "If Kakarot fails the whole universe is doomed. There's no one left that would even stand a chance against that monster."

"I could beat that monster," Vegeta says from across the area where he's seated beneath a tree by himself.

"Really father," Trunks says. "If Goku can't stand up to him transformed, how do you think you can beat him?"

"Simple," Vegeta says. "Transform as well."

"How are you going to do that?" Supreme Kai says.

"Train, how else?"

"You're forgetting one thing," Elder Kai interrupts. "You're dead and can't fight Cell."

"True, but not for long. Even now those pathetically weak humans are probably hunting down the Dragonballs to wish us back.

"What makes you think that?" Goten says.

"Well, even they can feel that Cell is still stronger than Kakarot and that we are their only best hope."

"Yeah we could try Super Saiyan 4 fusion against him," Trunks says.

Back on earth Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien lay the seven Dragonballs down in front of Bulma. "We got them all," Krillin says. "But they're cracked." Krillin holds up a ball for Bulma to see.

"Well do they still work?" Bulma says.

"I don't know," Yamcha says.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Arise Shenron." Black smoke begins to pour from the Dragonballs and then forms into a great blue dragon. "Wait, that's not Shenron."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Tien says.

"The blue dragon simply laughs and snorts some smoke before separating into seven dragons, each with a Dragonball in its mouth and shooting up into the air where they all collide in one spot with a brilliant flash. Bulma and the others dive for cover as a white dragon with spikes coming out his shoulders and blue spots lands on the ground. The seven Dragonballs are imbedded in his chest in a circle with one in the middle. Seconds later the dragon takes to the sky heading away from the frightened warriors.

"I have a feeling that things just got worse," Krillin says.

"Did you feel that power?" Tien says.

"Yeah but both Goku's and Cell's are higher," Yamcha says.

"Yeah but it was evil," Krillin says. "Now Goku's both outgunned and outnumbered."

"Yeah, that power is a match for anyone but Goku. The only one who might be able to stand up to it would be Vegeta or maybe Gohan," Tien says.

"But they're still all dead," Bulma reminds them of the obvious.

"There's only one hope," Krillin says. "We'll have to use the Namekian Dragonballs.

"What if something like this happens there?" Tien asks.

"We'll have to risk it."

A few minutes later the three warriors land on the lookout and run up to Dende. "We need you to contact Moori and have him use the Dragonballs to wish back everyone that Cell has killed," Krillin says in a hurry.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dende says.

"We have no choice."

Within minutes the Namekian Elders stand around the Dragon balls and summon Porunga. "Arise Porunga." With a bright flash of light the great eternal dragon appears and stands in all his glory.

"State your wishes."

"We wish that all the people killed by the android known as Cell be brought back to life except for the really bad ones.

"It is done," Porunga says. Suddenly the Dragonballs begin to crack and blue smoke pours out of them and covers Porunga. When the smoke clears a blue evil dragon has replaced him. Just like on earth they separate into sever dragons before colliding into one.

When all the smoke clears the Dragon stands ten feet tall with scaly green skin and red spots. Spikes sprout from his back and shoulders and the seven Namekian Dragonballs, now turned blue, lay buried in his chest. "You'll all die at the hands of Omega Porunga." The being says as he raised his hand and blasts the Namekians to dust. "Now Goku, you'll see what monster you've created," Omega Porunga says raising his fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

Back on earth the now living Z warriors appear on the lookout. "You guys are alive," Yamcha says.

"Yeah but I fear that thing that was let loose on New Namek may change that," Raditz says.

"It's here now too," Vegeta says sensing Omega Porunga's arrival.

"What do we do," Goten asks. "We're no match for that thing, or for Cell, or that other Dragon for that matter."

"Ok," Gohan says. "Here's the plan. Vegeta and I will head into the Hyperbolic Time chamber and train to reach Super Saiyan 5. The rest of you will have to hold them off till we get back."

"Here take these Sensu beans," Dende says tossing a bag to Raditz. "You'll need them."

"Ok sounds like a plan," Trunks says as he and the others take off heading to where Goku and Cell are fighting in the distance.

"Did you feel that power?" Goku asks as he dodges a punch from Cell.

"Yeah what about it," Cell responds burring a fist in Goku's stomach. Bringing his elbow back he slams it into Goku's face. "Either one of us could finish it off with little trouble."

"Not that power," Goku says wiping blood from his face and throwing another punch at Cell, "The one that appeared on New Namek. "It's stronger than any I've ever felt."

"I don't care. I'll handle it after I've killed you." Cell cups his hands at his side and forms a ball of ki in it. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!"

Goku wastes no time. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" The two beams of energy meet in the middle pushing against each other. "I won't let you win Cell, Goku yells raising his power higher and higher. Unfortunately for the Saiyan, Cell's power is simply too much. The combined force of both Kamehameha waves hit the Super Saiyan 5 and drives him back burning every inch of his body and knocking him out cold. Goku falls to the ground back in his normal form and barely alive.

Cell hovers above the unconscious Saiyan with a ball of ki in his hand. "Now you will die."

"Not so fast," a voice says from behind them. Cell turns to see both Goten and Trunks in fighting stances already Super Saiyan 4s.

"Didn't I already kill you once?" Cell says slightly confused. "Oh well once more won't hurt."

"You caught us off guard before," Trunks says. "You won't again."

"This will be entertaining to watch," another voice says from behind the two Saiyans.

"Yes it will, brother," Omega Porunga says behind the first Dragon, Omega Shenron.

Well here's another chapter. I know it's late but I hope it turned out good. Read and **Review** please.


	42. Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. However, I do own Frost, Yondar, and Voder. And I also own the three weak changelings.

**A/N:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Telepathic_'_

**Chapter 42**

Goten charges at Cell throwing a hard right punch at the android. Cell leans to the right easily dodging the blow. An instant later he leans to the left dodging a kick from Trunks. Cell swings back his fist and backhands the Super Saiyan 4 away with hardly any effort at all. Trunks flies down to the ground impacting creating a huge crater. Goten soon follows in a crater of his own.

"You're pathetic!" Cell taunts. "I'm not even breaking a sweat yet."

"Let's show him some real fighting," Trunks says dusting himself off. "Ready?"

"Right," Goten responds.

"Fu…shion. Ha!"

The two warriors suddenly flash with a bright light then suddenly become one. Gotenks looks up at Cell. "Now you die."

Gotenks charges at the android and throw a punch right at Cell's face. Cell blocks the punch with ease and buries an open palm in the warrior's stomach. In a flash Cell lets an enormous blast go at point blank range into the fused warrior. Gotenks goes flying back into the ground where Cell's blast detonates.

"Well, that's the end of that," Cell says dusting his hands off.

"Not so fast," Gotenks says appearing behind the android. In an instant the fused warrior grabs Cell under both arms and clings to his back. "If I'm going to die, you're going with me." With a terrible scream Gotenks begins to raise his power higher and higher.

"You fool," Cell screams. "You'll kill us both."

Gotenks grins. "That's the idea."

"But you won't be wished back," Cell stammers. "The Dragonballs are broken."

"If it's what I have to do to get rid of you, it's worth it."

"I'll survive anyway," Cell sneers. "You don't have enough power at that level."

"Oh yeah," Gotenks responds. "Super Kaioken x50!" A great red aura surrounds the fused warrior as his power suddenly skyrockets even more. As the fused warrior's power climbs his body is slowly ripped apart. In a few short seconds there is a huge explosion and when the smoke clears there's nothing left of the two warriors but ashes.

"Well, well, well," Omega Shenron says. "The fools really did blow themselves up."

"They did manage to take the android with them though," Omega Porunga says. "Not that it will do this pitiful planet a lot of good."

"Wait who are you guys?" Goku says now getting up beside his older brother chewing the sensu bean just given to him.

"We are what happens when you over use the Dragonballs," Omega Shenron answers. "I am Omega Shenron the ultimate Shadow Dragon."

"You fool," Omega Porunga interrupts. "I'm over ten times more powerful than you are."

"Anyway," Omega Shenron continues. "As I was saying when the Dragonballs are used, they are filled with negative energy. When that energy builds up Shadow Dragons are created. There are normally a dragon for each Dragonball, but we decided to combine our powers for more efficient fighting."

"Are you done?" Omega Porunga says looking extremely bored.

"Ready brother?" Raditz says.

"Let's do it," Goku responds powering up. In seconds he's a Super Saiyan 4. A few more seconds of screaming and he ascends past that to Super Saiyan 5. Goku then fazes out of existence and appears behind Omega Porunga. With a quick elbow to the back of the head he sends the Dragon flying back into the ground.

Raditz charges at Omega Shenron and throws a punch of his own at the white dragon. Omega sidesteps and backhands Raditz away and to the ground. Raditz picks himself up and charges back at the Shadow Dragon throwing a flurry of kicks and punches. Omega Shenron dodges them all.

Meanwhile in the hyperbolic time chamber, Gohan and Vegeta spar going all out hundreds of miles from the door. The two warrior exchange blows at lightening fast speeds.

Back at the fight Goku lands another punch into Omega Porunga's stomach causing the Dragon to cough up some more blood. Goku throw the Dragon to the ground and cups his hands at his side. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" The beam of energy shoots out at the dragon and connects full force. Omega Porunga barely has anytime to react as the kamehameha wave washes over him, destroying every cell in his body. Seconds later the seven Namekian Dragonballs fall from the sky once again their normal Orange color.

Omega Shenron looks over in horror. "How can this be? Porunga was the strongest. He can't be beaten."

"Kakarot was even stronger obviously," Raditz says beaten and bloody but still grinning. "Now you're next."

"You first," Omega says as he sends a beam of energy threw Raditz's heart killing him instantly. _I won't die that easily._ "Shadow Dragons unite." Suddenly all the Namekian Dragonballs fly at Omega Shenron and are absorbed into the dragon. The dragon grows taller and wider. The circle of Dragonballs now has thirteen balls with one in the middle. "Now I, Omega Shenrunga will destroy you."

"You'll pay for what you did to Raditz," Goku says as he charges the Shadow Dragon. Goku throw a left punch, but Omega simple blocks it with little effort. Goku continues to throw punch after punch and kick after kick but the monster dodges or block them all.

After about an hour, Omega grabs Goku and tosses him to the ground. "Enough of this. I'm tired of toying with you. I'll destroy you and this entire planet." Omega forms a giant ball of ki in his hand and throws it at Goku. "Dragon Annihilation." Goku raises his hands and catches the ball of black ki and pushes back against it. The power of the Shadow Dragons is almost too much but somehow Goku manages to hold the energy back away from the planet. Unfortunately for him, the blast still detonates creating a giant crater around the now weakened Super Saiyan 5. "Now lets see you block this one," Omega Shenrunga says creating another blast this time bigger.

"Not so fast," Vegeta says from behind the dragon. Omega Shenrunga turns around to see both Vegeta and Gohan. Both warriors are covered in golden fur and have long golden hair. Both warriors are Super Saiyan 5s. "Now you die dragon Vegeta says."

"Do you really think that you are powerful enough to beat me where your friend has failed?"

"I know we can beat you," Gohan says. "Ready, Vegeta?"

"You know I don't want to do this."

"It's the only way."

"Oh alright."

"Now remember when we practiced this it doesn't give us much time."

"I'm not an idiot I know that."

"Fu…shion. HA!"

With a bright flash of light Gohan and Vegeta become one warrior. "Now I, Vegetan, will be the end of you."

"Oh yeah, I'll finish you just like I did your friends." Omega rushes at Vegetan and throws a flurry of kicks and punches at the warrior. Vegetan lets every one of them hit but they do no damage.

"Now I'll end this. Vegetan buries a fist in Omega's ribs causing a big cracking sound. The dragon goes flying back and Vegetan gathers energy in his hands. "Final Kamehameha." The blue and yellow beam shoots out and hits Omega Porunga dead on. When the smoke clears the seven Namekian Dragon balls have fallen out of Omega Shenrunga leaving only Omega Shenron left. "Now, to finish you. Final Kamehameha." Just as the words leave his mouth the two warriors split as the fusion wears off.

"You idiot you took too much time," Vegeta screams.

"No, it's just that you don't get much time at Super Saiyan 5. We both knew that. Besides he's weak enough now that we can beat him without the fusion."

"I don't think so you fools. Shadow Dragons Uni.."

Before Omega can utter the last word of his phrase, a great blue wave of energy washes over him. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouts as he uses the last of his energy to destroy the Shadow Dragon. When the smoke finally clears, the seven earth Dragonballs fall back along with the Namekian Dragonballs.

The Dragonballs suddenly glow and both Porunga and Shenron appear. "It is over; the Shadow Dragons have been defeated." Shenron says.

"But now we must leave to purify the Dragonballs," Porunga adds.

"Wait, before you go," Goku says. "Can you please repair all the damage and bring back all those killed by Cell and the Shadow Dragons."

"It is done," the two dragons say at once.

"Now we need you to come with us, Goku," Shenron says, "to purify the Dragonballs."

"I'm sorry but I can't," Goku says. "My place is here with my family."

"But without you it will take much longer to complete the task."

"I'm sorry but I can't go."

"So be it then." And with that farewell the dragons fly off into the sunset.

**The End**

Well, that's the end of AU: A hero's choice. I'd like all of you that read this to Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the whole story altogether. If nothing else just do a quick review. I want to see how many people actually read this. And if I get enough reviews, I may consider writing a sequel or maybe just another story all together. Anyway **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
